The White Wolf
by nativejoker
Summary: Kakashi is killed in battle with his old friend Obito, but now he is confronted with choices and an afterlife he never imagined alive. Now he must make a life in death for that is all he can do.
1. The End

I faced down my old friend one I thought lost all those years ago. His face now twisted proof that he was no longer Obito. Deformed to match the hate within his own being. Glaring at me his eyes full of rage, my own probably looked the same to him.

"Kakashi!!"

My body tensed ready for any attack, charging he threw a punch. The strong hook hit my arm as I blocked it, pushing it off throwing my own punch. Dodging kicking me in the stomach knocking the wind out, grabbing the limb throwing him.

" **Lightening Style** : **Lightening Running Beast Jutsu**!"

The elemental form charged Obito.

" **Fire Style** : **Fireball Jutsu**!"

The orb of fire left his jaws colliding with my own jutsu. Causing a massive tower of smoke and dust. Knowing he would take advantage of the makeshift smokescreen I prepared for any attack. Not seeing any sign of jutsu I spotted a form rushing through. Getting ready only to be fooled by a kunai with a piece of cloth tied to it. Being distracted a powerful kick hit my skull, a ringing ran through my head. Seeing a shadow Obito had a spear ready as he was in air. Escaping just in time before his weapon could pierce my body. Getting some space in I ready my signature jutsu.

" **Chidori** "

We glared at one another not making a move since this could possibly be our last. As if time had stopped we charged, my legs pushed whatever strength that was left in them. As my hand raised his spear did as well. Both aim at each other, til I felt a terrible sting in my chest. Knowing that I had struck him my hand covered in his blood spoke that, but I knew that he dealt a blow as well.

"Good match, Obito" I spoke as metal taste of blood came out my mouth

"Yeah..." as he too coughed up blood

Obito was first to fall his body hit the ground, covered in blood. The spear stuck out of my chest. Falling just after him, laying on the cold hard floor. Seeing my friend face me with lifeless eyes, wondering how things would have been if I had just listen from the beginning.

Would Obito be Hokage? Would Rin be alive? All these questions were no meaningless, and to have an answer would only prove it. Sitting in this place of the Kamui with no one able to find me. I imagined my death more peaceful, but then again war does that to everyone. It leaves you with nothing more than what you have on your back at the moment of death.

"I just wish I could've stayed...just a bit longer"

I could see my vision beginning to darken, my body was easing, and my mind felt empty. Soon blackness overwhelmed me, and I knew...

I died


	2. Soul Society

A warm feeling wash over my face, opening my eyes soon blinded. Holding my hand over my face I saw it was the sun. Running my eyes as I sat up, feeling as if I had awoke from a long nap. A terrible pain in my back noticing I wasn't in my standard shinobi gear. Wearing a black and white kimono, with my mask still placed where it was. Rising with my feet almost giving, soon finding myself in a forest clearing.

"How'd I end up here?"

Seeing through the trees I spotted a village. Pushing through the tough brush being presented a sight. A village yes, but in the far off distance was a white structure. Seeing an old frail woman who seemed to be trying to lift a heavy jar of water. Before she could fall I caught the ceramic jar.

"Oh thank you young man" she said with gratitude

"It's no trouble"

"It that case would you mind helping it in the hut? I would do it, but as you witnessed..."

"Of course lead the way"

Following her I was soon in the womans small home, I could see a bit of the roof caving in, a small mess of a bed.

"Can you set it in the corner there?" She said pointing in the direction

Placing it where needed she soon offered me a cup of tea. I accepted seeing that I needed a few questions answered anyhow.

"My thanks for your help"

The tea was hot and smelled fantastic in, pulling my mask down just enough to take a sip. It was sweet and warm something I wouldn't expect here.

"Excuse for being blunt, but where am I?"

The woman looked amused as if she had heard it as a joke or just too many times.

"You're in the Soul Society, when you die in the living world you're brought here" she answered pouring herself a cup

So it was true I was really dead, and to be honest I didn't picture the afterlife like this. The question for me now was...what do I do? I was truly at a lost. Finishing my drink as well as taking my leave.

"What do you plan on doing?" The elderly woman asked

"Don't know, but I might as well see what this place has to offer" I answered with a hidden smile

Walking out the home making way down a trail. Finding a spot atop a hill with a view of the entire Soul Society. The white structure seemed to be surrounded by other smaller districts.

"They must stretch for miles"

Not seeing an end the thought of how long it would take me to explore. Wandering into the more busy part of 'district' not many people were present. A few kids here and there, but besides that you could say people were scarce. I could see men in uniform, they seemed to be on patrol or something of the like.

"Hey drunk out of the way" one said pushing said man over

They weren't friendly as suspected ignoring I left the scene. I didn't know much besides the name of place, but that structure kept my mind busy. I needed to know what it was. I asked many of the locals getting only bad information: nobles, rich and poor whatever to relieve their frustration. I came to one woman who seemed to be serving food or that's what it looked like.

"Excuse"

"Hmmm?" She said turning my way

"Could you tell me about that place? I've asked everyone else, but they didn't give me a straight answer" I explained

"Oh that would be the Seireitei, but I don't know much besides that" she answered

Finally a complete answer and from what I saw those men in black kimono would come in and out. Most likely a military force lay behind the walls.

"There is a gatekeeper you could talk to, but few rarely do so" she added

"Gatekeeper?"

A massive man stood at the front of a gate. His face was put in a permanent frown almost, his body looked like weighing itself down. I couldn't explain it, but something didn't feel right. If I fought him I would surely die in the encounter.

"Not today"

Walking away from the situation my curiosity would have to be satisfied another day. There was a steady growing stream of people filling the streets. Kids ran by me, though I had to check my pockets only to realize that I had nothing worth stealing. Continuing down the path a strange feeling washed over me, one sinister and sadistic. There was another as well one that was fading quickly, running towards the spike. Knowing that I was basically committing suicide if I encountered this thing or whatever it was that was giving off this energy.

"What is this?"

Getting closer to the forest nearby still sensing the dark and fading energy. Upon entering the forest a massive weight or pressure more like fell on my shoulders. Still determined to find what this was, I pushed further in cautiously. The trees seemed to block out the sun making it feel like night. Taking a short break my hand dipped into a puddle, looking at it I first thought it was mud. The real answer was just as troubling, the dark red color covered my entire hand.

"This is troubling"

Looking up a trail was barely visible, but I followed it the best I could. Whoever blood this belonged to was losing it fast. Stopping spotting a man whose arm was missing, he was breathing heavily, sweat dripped off his face, and a sword dangled in his hand.

"Hey!"

The man was startled by my voice looking at me in wide eyes. Gripping his sword once more he glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" He growled

"Hm?"

"Get out of here!!"

Before a question could be uttered I felt that same sinister energy. As if by instinct I jumped out the way, a massive force smashed into the ground creating a crater. Peering into the dust cloud a tail whipped in the air as a skull shaped beast with bright yellow eyes glared at us.

"What is that?"

"A hollow" he answered with a sharp breath

Looking it up and down it seemed to be covered like a skeleton. Glancing back at the man he was struggling to keep his feet underneath him.

"What's your name?"

"Uh? Shinji of Division 9 Soul Reaper" he answered

Those words went through my head: Soul Reaper, whoever or whatever that is it was irrelevant at this moment.

"Well Shinji can you still fight?"

"I'm wounded, but I can still throw a hit or two" he answered readying his sword

Gazing at the creature I readied I didn't know if I could use any Jutsu, but I had to try something. Focusing whatever energy I had into my palm. I felt a spark then it grew as arcs of electricity came off my hand. Shinji was surprised by the act, but refocused on the situation. Charging the beast chuckled as it whipped it's tail. I dodged the first attack getting close inside slamming my palm into its side. The blast was large, but it didn't cause much damage besides burn marks. Raising it's claw I moved out the way barely as it hit the ground.

"Argh!!"

Shinji was in mid air blade raised, but he was knocked out by the tail. Getting back up I refocused my energy into my palm, this time it shot out like bolts. Shooting a series of them they blinded the beast, but I felt my fatigue worsening. Using these techniques was exhaustive, if I continued I would die.

" **Roar**!!"

It charged as I jumped over it escaping the attack. I was soon caught by its tail as well. Falling to the ground hard as the air escaped my lungs harshly. Going to pierce me with its tail I dodged it by rolling out the way. Til again caught by its claw striking me across the chest destroying the top of my kimono. Blood dripped from the marks on my chest, I was struggling now to stay up.

"Here! Use this!!"

Turning his sword was flying towards me, catching it I aimed it at the beast. It felt heavy the steel was chipped and the handle was covered in blood. Gripping tightly an odd feeling surged through the sword, and I suddenly felt lighter.

"Focuse your energy in the blade!!" Shinji shouted

Gripping the hilt pouring my energy the blade began to glow a bright blue. The creature charged once again, not knowing what to do I raised the blade and slashed the beast.

" **Argh**!!!"

The beast howled in pain as its arm was cut off, not giving it time to recover. I thrusted the tip into its head, blood ran down its face. Pulling out the blade the creature fell dead. Looking at the blade the power that it had displayed was incredibly. Looking up I rushed towards Shinji who sat bleeding out.

"Shinji? Are you alright?"

"No...I'm dying" he whispered

"Don't worry, I'll get help"

"No use...when they get here I'll already be dead" he explained

Sheathing the blade he gave I put it on his lap til his hand stopped me.

"No, take it...you've shown you can handle it"

"It's your blade, and it's power yours" I retorted

"You think that power was the swords? It wasn't...it was yours the Zanpakuto chooses" he explained just before dying

Looking down at the blade I could hear a faint ring on the blades edge. Glancing back at the man I lay him down on the ground, closing his eyes so that his squad mates could pick up respectfully. Looking back at the blade I sheathed it, and began to walk away.

"Farewell Shinji"


	3. Zanpakuto

After the fight with the hollow the Soul Reaper gave me his weapon. A Zanpakuto is what it was called, it looked like a regular blade. On the outside, but beyond that was a power I didn't know how to control. I hadn't used a blade in years so I would have to relearn what I knew.

Unsheathing the Zanpakuto it was nicely balanced, the hilt was decent not flying out my hand anytime soon. Swinging to test it the weight didn't cause any nuisance or trouble as said. Focusing my energy on the blade it began to glow again, then something unexpected happened my eyes had changed. Using the blade I saw them the familiar formation of the Sharingan in both my eyes.

"How?"

I had thought the ability would leave me when I died. Calming down the glow fainted and my eyes reverted back to normal. Getting a drink from a stream looking at my reflection. How did the Sharingan continue to be with me? A question I couldn't answer.

' _You're_ _interesting_ "

A female voice spoke causing me to grip my weapon. Scanning the area I didn't see anyone, releasing the hilt thinking I was going crazy. Calming down splashing a bit of water on my face I left.

Thoughts were focused on that voice I had heard. Whoever spoke that I didn't sense them, but as I walked down the trail I saw a group of unwelcoming men. Most likely highwaymen looking for quick money from travelers. Getting close they surrounded me as the largest glared me down.

"Look at we got here" he grumbled as his men chuckled

"Excuse me"

"What was that? You should really speak up, it's not polite to talk like that" he mocked

Before one could strike I struck first slamming my fist into one, another attempted to do the same redirecting putting him on his back. Others began to charge each one falling to the ground. I was a bit winded it felt like it had been a century since I fought.

" _Very interesting_ "

That same voice spoke again, but it was faint that it was more a whisper. Again looking around I didn't see no still, but they felt right in front of me. Looking at my still sheathed blade ignoring the feeling I continued down the trail. Seeing the sun begin to set I decided to make camp in the wood.

Looking at the blade once again, something attracted me. It bothered me like an important note forgotten, and the need to remember. Sliding it back into its sheath I lay my head down as my eyes closed.

As my eyes slowly opened I found myself in a strange place. Cloudy skies covered the sun, lightening and thunder echoed. No rain, just the continuous storm. Only the split second of the lightening to light the way. Searching for any sign of something to give me an idea of where I was.

"Once again, I find myself in a place I don't where I am"

Then a flash of blue lightening crashed in front of me. Covering my eyes so not to blinded, the earth underneath me shook. Clearing my vision I came face to face with a large wolf made of pure lightening, its eyes red staring right at me.

"What are you?"

As if I had offended it bared its teeth, and charged at me. Barely escaping I turned to see the beast growling. Getting on my feet I stood my ground, its stance went from hostile to curious. In that moment it charged only to strike me.

 **Morning**

My eyes shot open to see the bright sun shining down. Sitting quickly my head ached terribly.

"What was that supposed to be mean?"

Walking into town my head still felt in a daze. Sitting down just to get a moment, still feeling hard pounding in my skull. Til two pair of feet stood in front of me, looking up to see men one with an eyepatch another with toothpick in his mouth.

"Boss wants to see you"

Staring for a moment longer, I shook my head as response.

"Listen its impolite to ignore an invite"

"Unfortunately for your boss I have a headache and am in a foul mood" I responded as my headache worsened

"And unfortunately for you we can't leave without you"

Internally groaning at the predicament I stood up.

"Lead the way" I sighed as they smiled walking with me behind

People seemed to fear these men, but from the sight of them I wouldn't. We came to one of the largest in the district. Men surrounded the place gaurding the entrance, with farming tools. Being ushered in I was greeted by the man who was assuming to be the 'boss'. He sat smoking a pipe, he was overweight, and bald like most who claim such titles as 'boss'. Sitting down in front of him the man eyed me then my weapon.

"So you're the man who beat my men yesterday"

"I don't remember, I have a headache and your men bringing me here isn't helping"

"Well you have something I want"

"Oh and what is that?"

He then pointed to my Zanpakuto, I glanced down at the sheathed weapon.

"Your sword there it's a Zanpakuto, and I can do a lot with such a blade" he explained

"Why not get your own?"

"You're obviously new to the afterlife, Zanpakuto are only allowed to be carried by Soul Reapers in Seireitei" he chuckled

Now I knew what was behind the wall, but now was not the best time.

"So now give me the blade and I'll let you leave unharmed" he chuckled as did his men

Thinking back on how I got the weapon, and as I did.

"Sorry, it's mine no one else's"

The mans face went from amused to angered.

"Well then I'll just have to take it by force then"

Nodding to the others they readied their makeshift weapons. Seeing out the corner of my eye I saw one charge. Striking him in the jaw, others charged at me, parrying their strikes and knocking out whoever attempted to challenge me. It ended quickly only leaving a scared fat man.

"Now do you really want it?"

"Y-you know what...nevermind"

"Good" I said with an unseen smile

Taking my leave my headache and arms hurt now.

"I overdid it" I said rubbing my shoulder

If I was going to be fighting on a daily basis, I needed to retrain my body as well. Seeing a cliff in the off distance, that was where I would train.

 **Cliff Side**

Cliff was massive, but ideal for climbing.

"Might as well start"

Grabbing a ledge I began my steady and slow climb. My muscles might be aching, but I had to encase I needed to fight once again. Reaching for another ledge my hand slipped dangling by my other. Sweat came off my brow, and muscles were screaming to stop. Looking up I saw the top of the ledge, with small bits of grass on top.

"Just a little further"

" _You're persistent_ "

Again this voice haunted me, and again unable to find the source. As I got up on the grassy ledge, scanning looking for anyone who might've said that. No one was seen til a faint ringing coming from my Zanpakuto that hit my ears. Pulling the blade just enough to see a faint glow.

"Strange"

Resheathing it I lay on my back contemplating the unexplainable occurrences. My dream, a voice, the glow of my Zanpakuto all had to mean something.

"Shinji said 'it was my power' that defeated the hollow, but what does that exactly mean?"

Many of these questions would only be answered by a Soul Reaper. Though they lay in the Seireitei and that is unaccessible to me. If I forced my way I would be killed by those who are far stronger than I.

"Troublesome"


	4. A Name Given

"Morning"

The sun seemed to be unusually hot this day, using my hand as shade wasn't helping. Strolling down the street was worsening it too. Not a drop of rain in three days, oh how I wish for a drop.

"Hey!!"

Turning I saw an old man with a sycle waving it as he ran. Chasing three kids with barrels of water, coming down my way. Just as he was about to catch them a young girl tripped him.

"Come on!!"

The four now began to run away as the man fell. Seeing them run into an alley, the man rised looking for the kids. Spotting me he approached me with a sour look.

"Hey! Do you know where those brats went!?" He yelled

"No unfortunately I don't"

"What great help you are!"

He then ran off to find them if it meant he died in the heat. Seeing him disappear, I saw the young girl keeping watch from the alley entrance. I waved at her, but she seemed to be startled and left.

"I'm scary looking?"

Continuing my stroll though the heat, sweat began to run down my face. My throat was also dry I needed water, and the streams in the forest were too far.

"Hey!"

A voice shouted as my head was struck by a pebble. Looking up I saw that girl from before, she had dark hair and purple eyes. Her face in a pout as if upset about something.

"You didn't have to do that you know!" She shouted

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb! You told that old geezer you didn't see us!" She shouted in anger

"Oh my I must be confused by this heat then" I said looking at the sun shading myself with my hand

She pouted crossing her arms, looking away.

"Do you want water?"

"Oh if you wouldn't mind"

I followed her to a small shack where a small group of kids sat in. One had bright red hair, and was obviously angry.

"Rukia! What do you think you're doing!? Bringing a grown up here!?" He roared

"He saved us! And we should return the favor!!" She shouted back

He bit his tongue after that crossing his arms in defeat. Rukia apparently sighed as she gave me a cup of water. I sat with the kids as the hit was surprisingly cool.

"So how long you gonna stay?" One asked

"In the district? Til the heat wave ends then I'm back on the road"

"It always rains after" Renji whispered

"Really?"

It would seem that I would be staying in this district for awhile. The heat was too brutal the travel in, and the mud always ruined my shoes and the trail was even worse.

"So what's your name?" Rukia asked

"Kakashi Hatake, yours?"

"Rukia" she said with confidence

"And yours?"

"...Renji" he answered hesitantly glaring at me

The kids sat around due to the heat, and I would usually do my exercises. I watched the day pass by silently.

"Why you wandering the districts?" Rukia asked

"Don't have much to do, might as well"

"It's dangerous" Renji spoke up

"So is stealing"

His face winced at that commented as he scratched his cheek. I chuckled at his reaction, leaning against the frame of the door as I tried to relax. A small breeze would come and go, the gentle rustling of the trees. Then came the rain it poured after the heatwave. It seemed to be never ending, though it cool down the weather. The children were laughing and splashing in the rain puddles. We would leave only to get food and whatever to drink.

"Hey look guys!!" Rukia shouted

The young girl held a orb of spirit energy. It was fairly large for her, but Renji stood with a tiny orb of red energy in hand.

"Don't worry, you'll get better just need practice" I tried reassure

He remained in that sour mood as he stared angrily at the orb. Rukia seemed to flaunting her ability, their other friends looked in awe.

The next day the rain stopped and the weather returned to normal. Walking into the market with a book I had found. It was pleasant as Rukia and Renji followed close behind with their friends.

"Why do you always read books, old man" Renji asked

I winced at the question, I wasn't that old. Or I don't I was, this place had thing of making you forget about time.

"You should read more, it'll do you some good"

"Umm" Renji said

"What is it?"

"Renji can't read" Rukia answered

"I can read! It just takes me awhile!" Renji shouted in anger

Sighing as I saw a small book shop, grabbing what books I could. Giving them the books they glanced at one another.

"What are these for!?" Renji asked

"I'm going to teach you how to read"

"Huh!? What for!?"

"Cause you need it, if you can't read you won't make it anywhere else" I said raising my voice which was enough to quite them

We then returned to the hut where I then began to teach them to read. Rukia was a fast learner as expected, but Renji did have trouble.

"I don't understand this!" He shouted

"Just sound it out"

Growling he did as instructed reading the words slowly. Making the sounds of each letter then saying the word completely. I would be spending more time with the orphans than expected. Gazing over at the Seireitei still feeling that same importance, as if I needed to get in.

" _Still curious_?"

That same voice at this point I had given up on where it came from. Though not free of complete curiosity, and every once in awhile I would answer it.

"Unfortunately yes"

" _Hmmm why not find out_?"

"I can feel strong energy behind the walls, if I get behind there now I might as well be dead"

" _Reasonable_ , _but I can feel you still want to know_ "

I stood silent with my own thoughts, until Rukia spoke to me.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one, just myself"

"Renji's right...you are old"

"I'm not that old"

The stars were breathtaking always, I would train while the kids would sleep. Concentrating my spiritual energy figuring ways on how to use it. Even mimicking my old lightening techniques, my swordsmanship was steadily getting better. The hardest was trying to retrain my eyes to handle the Sharingan. The power was strong making me cry blood, but it was something that I would need if I wanted to survive.

The next day came, and if I had knew what would happen. I would've been more vigilant, taking my normal strolls through the market I saw a small sweet shop.

"Maybe I should get them something they have been trying hard"

A strong dark energy washed over me, my body tensed at the touch, a cold chill went through my body. I glanced hurriedly in different directions. Soon feeling both Renji and Rukias energy spike, massively as if panicked. Following the clear path the dark energy basically layed out a trail.

"I need to hurry"

Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I was instantly pushed forward. Stumbling as I stopped, calming down trying to figure out what it was. Running once more I did it again, focusing my energy to my feet. I was pushed forward as I took a step, doing it again I was making massive distances in a single step.

Wearing me out I stopped taking a breath. Looking up seeing Rukia with a bloody Renji, and in front of them a hollow. It had a bull shaped mask, and massive limbs, chuckling as it stared them down. As it was about to strike Rukia I flashed over blocking the attack with my blade. It was strong making me struggle, as I pushed trying to stop it.

"Ruki! You alright!?"

"Y-yes, but Renji"

"Take him get out of here!"

She hesitated for a moment stuck in her fear.

"Now!"

Waking her up she grabbed the boy and ran with what strength she had. Holding the beast in place, making sure to feel if they had left.

" **Hehe you should really focuse on me** "

I glared at the hollow, suprised it could speak. I then pushed it's fist away to get some space in between. It chuckled at my retreat, looking for an opening I didn't see much. A hollow who is more focused on physical strength, not very smart either, but nonetheless going to be hard to defeat.

It raised his fist slamming down, dodging I jumped slashing at its shoulder. My blade only skid off making a few sparks, it's hide hard as iron. Landing behind it, as a backhand came at me. Just barely blocking, I flew into a tree getting back up. Flashing away before another strike could hit, the tree crashed to the ground. Appearing in the back I slashed at his back again no damage.

"Damn"

I fell standing as it turned chuckling as he felt my attempts.

" **You puny blade can't cut my skin** "

Examining his body he didn't seem to have a weak point. Charging I jumped out the way, as it crashed into the ground. I couldn't keep this up I would have to stand my ground sooner or later. Throwing another powerful punch, I flashed above him looking I brought my blade down. Only a chip flew off the edge of the mask, as he finally struck me in the side. My lungs were knocked out of breath, as it got close to me it smiled raising its palm.

" _You need to fight_ "

"I don't think I can"

" _You can_ , _you just need a little help_ , _say my name_ "

"What?"

" _You know my name_ , _you've known since you received me now speak it_ "

" **Talking to yourself**? **Near death must be driving you crazy let me end it for you** "

My grip tightened on the hilt, as I glared at him. As its palm came down I struck.

" ** _Howl_** , **_Los Lobo_**!"

A strong shock of thunder sparked out, kicking up a massive dust storm.

" **Roar**!!"

The hollow roared in pain as it clutched its shoulder. As the dust cleared revealing that its arm was cut off. He turned to face me as it's eyes widen, I stood motionless. Feeling a strange sensation glancing down, I saw my blade had transformed. Now wielding two Chinese hook swords.

"I give you my fangs"

" **You will pay for this**!"

It charged as I swung slicing its last arm off, but then it used its head to smash it into my own. Falling to the ground, one of my hook blades was caught in its jaw.

" **Hehe got your blade** "

"Not a good idea"

" **Uh**?"

" ** _Chain Lightning_** "

A massive charge of lightening shot at his head killing the beast. I staggered to one of my blades, gripping them. As I did they returned to their original state, simple katana. As I returned it to its sheath a surge went through me. As I fell to the ground a small amount of blood ran down my face.

" _Impressive_ "

As I began to loose conciseness a line of black kimono came into my blurry sight. Then blackness covered my vision.

 **AN** : **I know Spanish is more Hollow and Espada territory** , **but I wanted to make it interesting**. **I was also debating on what type of blade Kakashi should have for his Shikia form**. **I already got his Bankia ready** , **but that won't be for a long time**. **See you next chapter**!


	5. Soul Reaper

Groaning my body ached opening my eyes I saw a yellow ceiling. Turning my head noticing I was in a medical ward. Having a wrapping on my head and bit of bruising on my side. A woman with dark in braid that acted as a makeshift scarf as well. She looked down at me with worried eyes, placing her hand on my head.

"You seem to be doing well" she said in a gentle voice

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Seireitei, in the Hospital I'm Captain Unohana" she answered

"Why am I here?"

"You don't recall what happened?" She asked surprised

In that moment I tried to recall what had happened to myself. Only remembering a fight that had left me scared a bit.

"Only a fight, but that's all I can recall"

"Do you remember your name?"

"Kakashi... Kakashi Hatake"

"Well Kakashi it seems you had suffered a concussion, with a few minor wounds, but overall you'll make a recovery" she explained

Glad I my relaxed as she continued her tests.

 **Captains Council**

All thirteen captains stood in the council chamber. With an elderly old man at the head, six stood on each side across from one another.

"Let the council begin" Captain-Commander Yamamoto

All twelve stood attention ready for any report.

"Yesterday, a man was picked up after a surge of spiritual pressure was released" Captain-Commander announced

"Do we know the strength of his power?" Captain Shunsui asked

"It appears to be that could stronger than a normal Soul Reaper, but further tests have yet to be done" Captain Urahara answered

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood quietly thinking, this was a rather unusual development. A man with such strong spiritual energy, to add a Zanpakuto that had reached Shikai.

"Could I possibly make a suggestion?" Captain Urahara requested

All turned their focus to the young captain.

"What is it Captain Urahara?"

"I would just like everyone to know that I have yet to assign a vice captain, maybe this predicament could be solved if he were to be assigned to me" he explained

"Are you saying we put him under your supervision?" Captain Shunsui asked

"Why not? I doubt we would send him with a Zanpakuto that can clearly release its Shikai" he retorted

All the captains stood silent as the suggestion of Captain Uraharas request.

 **Hospital**

Waiting in my bed a Soul Reaper came with a change of clothes. I glanced at them and then himself.

"What are these for?"

"Change into them, and report to Captain Urahara" he answered

Leaving me with a new pair of clothes. I sat examining my new gear, a black kimono and a badge of a vice captain. Getting dressed the sleeves were slightly long ending at my wrists. A sash was wrapped around my waist, acting as a belt to hold my Zanpakuto.

 **Division 12**

Walking in I saw a lot tech which made me wonder, why was I called here? Going to the head office knocking on the door.

"Come in"

Upon entering seeing a man wearing a white Haori over his standard uniform. Glancing at me he set down his paper.

"Ah you must be the new recruit, come have a seat" he said gesturing to the seat

Taking it as I awaited his next words.

"You know you're late right? By at least a half-hour" he noted

"Sorry, I was lost on the trail of life" I answered with a smile

He looked at me with a surprised face then laughed out loud.

"You're definitely going to fit right in Kakashi" he said with a smile

"Thank you um..."

"Oh sorry forgot to introduce myself, Kisuke Urahara Captain here at Division 12"

"So why was I called here?"

"You will be assigned as my vice-captain, due to the incident that lead you here" he explained

"But why here? This seems more out of my expertise"

"You don't have to worry about that, you'll be acting more as a substitute for when I'm gone, hand out assignments etc."

Being relieved by the full explanation, we walked down the hall. Showing me my quarters it was a simple housing, but close to the barracks so I could wake the squad.

"Since it's the end of the day, you can start fresh tomorrow, seven sharp" he explained

Walking in the living area was very large, with a small kitchen, and a shower.

"Well see you in the morning"

The door closed exploring the small apartment. The bath was nice and clean and the kitchen was fully functional. Seeing a small hardwood desk for documents and miscellaneous activities. Pulling out my futon as well as getting my sleep wear out.

"So this is my life"

Setting my clock I got in my covers turning the light off.

 **Morning**

The alarm went off as I slammed my hand on top of it, getting washed then dressed. Making my way to the Division HQ, seeing a few morning patrols. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, sitting at one of the higher forms of the Seireitei. I could see all of the Soul Society, it was breathtaking.

"What're you doing here?"

Turning a man wearing a straw hat and a pink floral kimono over his captain uniform.

"My apologies, I was just looking at the view"

"Well it is a breathtaker" he agreed taking a look himself

Taking a moment to enjoy the view soon realizing I was about to be late. Flashing away walking into the Division unit room. As the subordinates began to chatter.

"Where is he?"

"He's late"

"A vice-captain shouldn't be late"

Entering the squad slowly went quiet. Sitting down they awaited for me to hand out assignments.

"Morning"

"Morning" they all greeted

"Today's assignments, unit 2 will be in charge of testing, unit 4 will be on data collection, unit 1 on sorting, the rest of you will be on trials and analysis dismissed" I informed them

All grabbed their required assignment and left. After this I would have to report to the Captain for morning report.

"Captain Urahara"

Entering he was dealing with another mountain of paperwork. Glancing up he smiled widely at me.

"Kakashi heard you were late again"

"Sorry, an old woman needed my help" I answered though not completely serious

"Good, well now you can start your own paperwork over there" he said pointing to the desk

Seeing a small hill of my own to address I sighed taking a seat. It would be a few hours til I could get it done.

"Okay, I'm going out for lunch" Kisuke announced leaving

"It's not even noon, and I just barely sat down"

"Good luck!" He shouted leaving quickly

Sighing again plucking a paper from the hill.

Kisuke had left to have an early lunch leaving his newly appointed Vice-captain to handle paperwork. Sitting on a grassy spot with the Seireitei.

"You're awfully relaxed"

Turning seeing his long time friend Yoruichi Shihoin the Captain of the Stealth Corp.

"Well I am free of paperwork momentarily" he answered leaning against a tree

"So hows your new Vice-captain?"

"Kakashi? He's very...uncommon in the Seireitei" he chuckled scratching his cheek

"Oh I would certainly like to meet him"

"Maybe later, right now poor guy's having a battle with paperwork" he explained

"Like you should?"

"Exactly"

 **Captains Office**

I had terrible cramp in my writing hand. Only halfway through the sheets of paper.

"I'll die by time I get this done" I said rubbing my hand

"Lady Yoruichi?"

Looking up a short female came in obviously looking for someone. She spotted me and approached.

"Has Lady Yoruichi come here?" She asked

"No, may I ask who you are?"

"Soi Feng Vice-captain of the Stealth Corp" she answered

"Well Soi Feng she hasn't been here"

"What about Captain Urahara?"

"He just left to have lunch" I answered

"And you must be Vice-captain Kakashi Hatake" she presumed

"Yes, just started today"

Examining me with a careful she nodded leaving without a word. Returning to my work which to seem to be never ending.

"Please let me survive"

Kisuke and Yoruichi had been talking for half-hour. Laughing at a joke they had shared til Soi Feng arrived.

"Lady Yoruichi"

"Hey Soi Feng, what's wrong?"

"You really need to return so that you can finish your report" she answered receiving a groan from Yoruichi

"Hello Soi Feng" Kisuke greeted only to get a glare

"Anyway you must return" she reaffirmed

"Okay, see you Kisuke" Yoruichi said before the two flashed away

Getting away from the Captain of Division 12, the two began to speak.

"Lady Yoruichi I still don't see the reason that man deserves your praise"

"You'll know, when you get older" she joked

"So I know you went to his office to find me, tell me did you meet his Vice-captain?"

"Vice-captain Hatake? Yes, I did why?"

"Tell me about him, it surprise when Kisuke gives his opinion on much" she explained getting a pout from her subordinate

"Well we didn't talk much, and he did seem to be buried in work" she noted

"I see"

Yoruichi was curious on who had caught Kisukes attention. She would have to meet this mystery man, and soon before she dies of curiosity. As they say 'curiosity killed the cat'.

 **Division 12**

I had finally finished my paperwork, ten pens, and one of lunch got him through. It was time for everyone to turn in, as I had a terrible back ache and tired.

Walking in the light of dawn seeing a nearby forest. I still had time to get in a round of training in. Entering finding the perfect spot I began to swung my sword, perfecting each technique. Til my body ached even more, only feeling a margin of myself improve.

" _You are giving yourself such little credit_ "

"I need to make sure I improve"

" _Why_?"

"Survival, until something else comes to give me purpose" I answered looking into the blade

The voice fell silent as I looked up at the stars. No matter how much time goes by, days, years, decades, centuries they would still be the same.

"I hope"


	6. Vice-captain?

"Morning, Vice-captain Hatake"

I had been Vice-captain for more than a week. Though the title was a trouble to myself, not used to being called by such things. Hearing it everyday didn't help either, signing paper after paper. Today I could just feel it would be different than others.

"Hey Kakashi!" Kisuke announced

"Yes, Captain Urahara?"

"No need for titles"

"Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah, um ya see I have a form for the Stealth Corp, it needs to be sign" he explained nervously

"Okay, so you want me to take it to Stealth Corps captain?"

"Exactly"

"Very well then, my legs could use some exercise" I noted rising from my seat

Leaving the way Captain Urahara was acting made it very strange. He was usually calm and sarcastic, but now he was a bit nervous. Walking into the Stealth Corp Division, the directions had lead me to a long stairs.

"Is this why he didn't want to come?"

Walking up I kept my eyes on the goal, though my legs were starting to feel the burn halfway. Making me sweat as well as having a heavy breath.

"Well I did say my legs needed exercise"

Getting to the top a messenger stood at waiting.

"Who are you?"

"Vice-captain...Hatake...from Division...12" I huffed out harshly

"Captain Shihoin has been waiting for you, follow me" he said walking away

Sighing I followed quietly, there was rarely any noise made. Not even seeing a Soul in sight, we reached the main chamber. There a beautiful dark skinned woman sat with a Captains uniform. Smiling down at me I kept my poker face, as I waited for an answer.

"So you're Kisukes new Vice-captain? Kakashi Hatake"

"Yes, I have a form from Captain Urahara that he wanted you sign Captain..."

"Yoruichi Shihoin, and he does, does he?" She asked

Jumping down looking at the form

"Okay, but I first I want to ask you a few questions"

And here I thought this would be a simple task.

"Kisuke rarely finds anything interesting, but seeing he's a dear friend I want to be sure you're up to the task" she explained with a snap of her fingers

Seeing a figure in the dark I stepped back to avoid an attack. It was Vice-captain Soi Feng, who had a small blade ready.

"Vice-captain Hatake" she greeted

I turned looking at both of them, Yoruichi had a grin on her face. Still showing no expression, Soi Feng charged me again. Dodging each attempt to hit me, she growled ending her series of strikes with a kick. Jumping away to avoid I could tell she was serious.

"You can't dodge forever" she advised lunging

Stepping sideways grabbing her wrist and flipped the young woman on her back. Getting back up she started another series of strikes, this time I parried and blocked. Soi Feng was getting frustrated since she was unable to strike me. She was a formidable fighter, her training with Stealth Corp was really showing. Aiming at vital points which were redirected, seeing an opening I struck her in a pressure point. Her movement stopped and body tensed unable to move.

"Well that would be all for today, I still have a lot of paperwork to do" I huffed out my body was improving

A steady clapping was heard as Yoruichi came to see me. Examining me from head to toe, she could tell my body was getting used to combat.

"Follow me, and thank you Soi Feng that will be all" she ordered as her Vice-captain left

Leading me to a balcony walkway, it had a great view of the Seireitei. The perks of being Squad 2, we walked silently. Trailing slightly behind her, she stopped turning to show a curious expression.

"I can tell you have more skill than shown, but your body is unable to perform, like a blade with no edge" she said with a grin

"I guess you could say that"

"Is Kisuke training you?"

"Unfortunately no, but I'm self taught you could say" I answered with a nervous smile

Curiosity peaked as she circled me, poking my arm and body. Feeling for some sort of tell.

"You're self taught, and you're able to release Shikai you're full of surprises" she commented

"Uh thank you, Captain Shihoin"

"Yoruichi, please and you are very interesting Kakashi" she added

Pulling out the form from earlier she waved in front of my face.

"I'll sign this, but first"

Taking off her Haori show a sleeveless and backless Soul Reaper uniform.

"You need to catch me"

"What?"

In a flash she was gone, following whatever trace I could. She was fast only barely able to follow her, chasing her throughout the 2 Division base. When I could get close she would disappear.

"Can't beat her, she out matches with speed, but..."

An idea popped into my head, as she stopped in the courtyard. The Captain scratched her head in thought of where I was. A sudden tap on her shoulder, turning to see myself behind her.

"How? Did you get here?" She asked surprised

"I waited for you to stop then I concealed my energy"

Again Yoruichi was surprised by the experience he had, even being a newly appointed Vice-captain. She chuckled at her predicament, being the fastest in this case wasn't enough.

"Fine, I'll sign your paper"

Signing her signature I folded it back into my pocket.

"Thank you, Captain Shihoin"

"I said call me Yoruichi, please and you are very interesting Vice-captain Hatake don't be stranger come by sometime" she said leaving

I couldn't help, but notice her strutting as if she was flaunting her figure. Shaking my head I hurried back to Division 12.

 **Division 12**

"You know you're late right?"

"Sorry Captain Urahara, a game of tag got out hand"

Now my excuses for being late were borderline strange, he looked it over as he smiled.

"Great now I can start my tests"

"May I ask what kind of tests?"

"I need to know how much energy a Captain should seal away when entering the Human world, which now leads me to my next request: can you go to the Human World?"

"Why do you need from there?"

"I need proper data to go on, and with the data I can properly make an analysis, so can you do it?"

I hadn't been to the human world, but I was going to perform my duties as a Soul Reaper I should get familiar with it.

"Very well-"

"Great, here these goggles will collect the data and a pad so that you can record the results" he explained handing me a pair of black goggles

 **Portal**

Approaching the portal I was stopped by two gaurds.

"Halt, what's your business here?"

Handing the form and a permission slip, he looked it over and returned it me.

"Very well, take this when you want to return" he said handing me a piece of paper

The portal glowed yellow as a gust of wind hit me. Entering I was immediately in the Human world, with the portal closing. The human world had large buildings and a lights that lit up the night.

"Vice-captain perks" I said sarcastically

Going to each place marked on a map, gathering data needed. Then writing it down in the pad.

 **Boom**!

Lifting the goggles off my eyes a large explosion had hit the park, seeing a few trees fall to the ground.

"What on earth is going on?"

Flashing to the park a crater was left, sensing the energy of a hollow and another signature. Looking around a man with a rifle or something, I had grown fond of Human World books. This man reminded of an old western cowboy in means of appearance. His clothes were bright white and his skin was dark with white hair.

"Who are you?"

"A Soul Reaper" he said in a deep voice

Aiming his rifle he shot a beam of energy, flashing away I appeared behind him.

"Calm down, I'm not your enemy"

Reasoning wasn't an option, as he fired again. Flashing kicking once I reappeared, he blocked it with his shoulder. Skidding across the ground he glared at me from under his cowboy hat.

"So you think you can handle me?"

"Why are you here?"

He didn't want to answer any question I had to ask, raising his rifle til another appeared.

"Sir, his majesty would like you back" he said

"I see, you live today Soul Reaper"

The two seemingly disappeared into the darkness.

"Curious"

Looking around I saw small strains of traces of both the hollow and the unknown assailants.

"Well wasn't today eventful"


	7. A Day Off

**AN** - **I had a few questions and comments last that I want to answer**. **And thank you for reading**.

 **The-Funeral-Pyre** : **the reason for Chinese hook swords** , **is because of the design resembles that of a bolt of lightening that and Shikai usually have unpredictable forms as do Bankai**.

 **Ikkakus Bankai have chinese spade blades**.

 **Captain Shunsui Shikai are Chinese Scimitar**

 **Soi Fengs standard blade is a Chinese Dao sword**

 **So I don't see why he can't have chinese hook swords**.

 **And Chidori** , **Kirin and Rakiri** , **are more moves and techniques**. **That and lightening is more of his ability not a reflection of his soul**. **Kakashi is a calm and modest about who he is and Chinese Hook swords were used to redirect attacks and mame opponents**. **And I'm sticking with the name sorry**.

After my trip to the Human World I had a train of thought. My first mission in Decades? Centuries? Maybe, I no longer knew how long I had stayed here. Then those thoughts focused on myself, had I myself changed in anyway?

"Am I different?"

A careful contemplation had me remember what I had done before. Wandering the Soul Society alone, and that where I fought that Hollow that lead me here.

"Kakashi?"

"Oh sorry, did you need something Captain Urahara?" I asked

"Yes, I need you to send these to analysis, and bring me the results"

Taking a sample I had gotten from the Human World when I encountered that strange man with the rifle. Entering the lab seeing the head tech examining a few other samples.

"Hello Vice-captain Hatake, what can I do for you today" the lead lab tech asked

"Captain Urahara wants these analyzed"

Taking the sample she ran a quick tests. A paper came out the machine, as it was finished.

"Here you go" she said handing it off

"Thank you"

Walking down the halls still stuck on my earlier thought. Thankfully tomorrow would be my day off, and I could spend sometime thinking it over.

"Here you go Captain" I said handing it off

"Thanks, that'll be all for today"

Taking my leave I needed time to compose my thoughts. Taking a nice shady spot by a tree, til that same wolf from my dream appeared.

" _Who am I_? _A question most try to answer_ "

"Haven't heard from you in awhile"

" _I like to take time to myself_ "

Chuckling she was certainly a card, opposite of my own personality.

" _So doing a bit of self searching_ "

"Unfortunately, yes never really easy"

" _Is anything ever easy_ , _well anything worth knowing_?"

"You have a point, Lobo"

" _Never did like that name_ " she sighed

"You have a very strange name"

" _What do you mean_?"

"Your name does not sound like those of other Zanpakuto of Soul Reapers I've trained with"

" _For us their just names_ , _and Los Lobo is not my full_ "

"May I know it?"

" _You'll know once you're ready_ , _don't get ahead of yourself_ " she scoffed

"Very well"

We both sat their as she set her head on my lap. She wasn't physically there, but still it was comforting.

"We meet again"

Captain Shunsui stood watching me, rising dusting any grass off.

"Good evening Captain Shunsui"

"Sorry Vice-captain Hatake seems you were in deep thought" he apologized

"I was but it's fine, saved for another time"

He then held a bottle of sake and a cup. Sitting by me he poured himself some.

"Do you part take?"

"No, sorry"

"It's okay, I just thought a found a drinking buddy"

Downing the drink of alcohol he poured another cup.

"But a buddy nonetheless" he reassured

"So what brings you out here?"

"Oh I'm trying to get out of work" he answered drinking another

"I see"

"You?"

"I was released, and tomorrow is my day off"

"Oh how bout that, any big plans?"

"Nope unfortunately, may just sit and read all day" I said thinking that I had literally nothing to do

"Wow sounds boring"

"I just don't have a lot going on, and I guess I'm doing a bit of self searching you could say" I answered

"What you hope to find on this journey of 'self discovery'?" He asked pouring another cup though he did seem to be listening intently

"Don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll find out somewhere down the road" I answered

Out the corner of my eye I caught a smile as it disappeared behind a cup of sake.

"Well I must get going, I want get home before the sun goes down"

"See ya later Kakashi" he said waving a bit

Walking in the direction of my home, the sun began to set. Just reaching it before the dark night came. The place was empty, sitting down with a book I found at the shop. Setting a pot of tea, and miso soup as well. Placing the bowl of hot food on the table, sitting myself by the table too. My finger traced the cover of the book opening it.

"It won't be as good, but it will make due"

Flipping through page after page, the musty smell hitting my nose. The moonlight peaking through my window, only taking a few bites of soup. Eating til I saw the bottom of the bowl, ending my reading at a good spot.

"I think that's all for tonight"

Closing the book placing it back on the shelf. Then washing my bowl and returning it to the cupboard. Laying down upon my futon, staring at the dark ceiling.

"Well maybe tomorrow will be better" I reassured myself

 **Morning**

A knocking at the door awoke me from my slumber. Glancing at the clock first, it was still early slugging to the door.

"Yes?" I asked rubbing my eyes of sleep

"Hey Kakashi"

"Captain Shihoin? Why are you here so early?"

"Came by heard you had the day off"

Not that she mentioned it, she didn't have her Captains Haori on. Letting her in she scanned the room, I admit there wasn't much inside.

"You don't have a lot do you?"

"Well it's just me here"

"Maybe I could change that?" She suggested teasingly

"No, that's alright I wouldn't want to impose on your company" I reject calmly

Grinning Yoruichi ignored the rejection.

"And I'm off duty as well, you don't have to call me Captain"

"Very well, Yoruichi"

"Anyway let's go, we're going to have breakfast" she ordered

"Let get dressed first"

"Okay, want any help?"

"Nope I'm fine"

 **A few moments later**...

Changing into my uniform minus the badge. We walked into a restaurant, sitting in a secluded corner. I ordered a simple meal, but it had seemed that Yoruichi had frequented the establishment as they knew what she wanted.

"So you come here often?"

"If that's a pick up line it is a rather overused one" she joked

The employees came with my plate, then a large meal for Yoruichi. Four plates, and at least five to six bowls, having a feeling she was holding back.

"So Kakashi tell me how did you become part of Soul Reapers?" She asked taking a bite of her first plate

"Don't know really, they found me after I fought a hollow gave me this job that's all to tell" I answered

"Pretty short tale"

"Not much to tell unfortunately"

"So what about hobbies?" She starting her last plate

"Reading mostly, like I say I'm not very interesting"

"It's okay, I don't mind Kisuke was never really interesting either" she joked

Kisuke was from what I knew was the closest friend to Yoruichi. I could feel an familiar sense about it, like somewhere I myself had felt that.

"So may I ask, how did Kisuke become Captain?"

"There are three ways one to become Captain, one get three recommendations from three other Captains, two trial by combat, but few use that method, lastly master your Bankai" she answered eating her third bowl

"Bankai?"

"Oh it's your Zanpakutos true form" she answered starting on her last bowl

Walking out the restaurant with a lighter wallet. Yoruichi seemed to have enjoyed her meal.

"How long have you and Kisuke been friends?"

"Since we were kids I guess, time gets funny that way"

"I understand"

"Did you ever have anyone like that?" She asked

I had to stop just to comprehend the question, did I? I can't remember much anymore, so much had gone by. Yoruichi too stopped waiting, then she rushed hooking my arm into hers.

"Come on! You need to loosen up" she joked

She ended up dragging me to different places.

 **Home**

Entering my home with an exhaustive form.

" _How was your date_?"

Lobo sat on the couch as if she had been waiting all day.

"It wasn't a date"

" _Pour Kakashi_ , _doesn't know a date even though he clearly went on one_ " she teased whipping her tail in my face

"Yoruichi can sure eat a lot" I noted after looking in my wallet


	8. Dark Shadows

I was woke up early today, earlier than usual in fact. Meeting up with Captain Urahara outside the Captain Counsel Chambers, for an unexpected meeting.

"So why am I needed?"

"All Vice-captains are expected encase we can't make and to act as second ear as well" he answered

Sighing we continued seeing most of the others had made it. Entering me and the other Vice-captains all stood in our spots behind our respective Captains. Recognizing a few still unable to meet each one in my time in the Seireitei. That was when Captain-Commander Yamamoto step out with his Vice-captain.

"Now that we are all here, let's have this meeting begin"

Slamming his cane on the hard wood floor everyone stood still.

"Captain Urahara I hear you have a report than needs addressing" the elderly man announced

"Yes, It has come to my attention that once our Captains and their Vice-captains enter the Human World we have an affect on it" he explained

"And your solution?"

"A seal that can keep a major part of our energy away, til it is needed" he answered

"Anything else?"

"We have seen an increase in Hollows within the Human World, but they seemed to be lesser threats" Kisuke responded

"We must get patrols down there, assign a squad weekly we need to make sure they don't spread" Captain-Commander Yamamoto ordered

Then one by one each Squad Captain made each announcement. All wither simple or didn't have much to discuss on, but I felt a pair of eyes on Kisuke. Scanning I saw them behind Captain Shinji Hirako, Dark brown hair and eyes with a pair of glasses. Something told me he wasn't right, I kept my eyes forward as not give myself away.

"Meeting adjourned"

All flooded out the chamber with few talking on the way out.

"Vice-captain Hatake?"

Turning I saw Vice-captain Lisa Yadomaru, who was in Captain Shunsuis squad.

"Yes, Vice-captain Yadomaru?"

She then held out a hard copy of a book, grabbing it seemed to be a good size.

"Captain Shunsui heard you mention you like to read so he thought you might enjoy a copy of his book" she explained which was much clearer

"Oh thank you, give Captain Shunsui my gratitude"

She then walked away coldly as I was stuck by myself with a buck. Putting inside my kimono for later.

"What you got there?"

Turning a woman with long orange hair saw me.

"Oh a book Captain Shunsui gave me"

"Well aren't you special?" She said with grin and a elbow to my side

"You must be Vice-captain Matsumoto" I said with an unseen smile

"Oh and how might you know me? Is it because of my beauty?" She asked flaunting herself

"No, I hear the others complain about you"

"Oh, well they're just a bunch of downers" she said nervously

"I heard it's because you don't do your work" he retorted

"Well that's because-"

"Rangiku?"

I felt an evil and menacing energy somewhere, looking behind Vice-captain Matsumoto.

"Oh C-captain Shihoin h-how are you?" Rangiku asked

"Don't you have paperwork that needs doing?" She asked as a threat

Rangiku soon left quickly, as Yoruichi smiled waving her goodbye.

"Hello, Captain Shihoin" I greeted with a smile

"So what were you two talking about?"

"She asked what Vice-captain Yadomaru gave me and it was a book from Captain Shunsui" I answered showing the book

"Oh I remember he did do something like publish a book, but didn't think it happened" she added

"Kakashi!" Kisuke shouted towards me waving his hand in the air

"Sorry, but I must go farewell Captain Shihoin" I said leaving her with Vice-captain Soi Feng

Returning to Captain Uraharas side he seemed curious, but losed interest. Somehow I could feel a dark time coming, and it would something we would need to be ready for.

 **Division 12**

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you in private" Kisuke said with a more serious tone

Entering his office, I stood waiting for him to speak.

"There was something that I kept from the council" Kisuke confessed

Keeping calm I needed the fool story before making a judgment. Kisuke was obviously hiding something for a reason.

"Not only did I find traces of Hollow in the Human world, but also small strong amounts in the Soul Society" he explained

"Why hide this? Shouldn't we notify Captain-Commander Yamamoto?"

"No, cause after closer examination I also traces of Soul Reaper energy mixed in"

Going to his desk he pulled out a map showing marks in certain areas.

"I need you to look into each site, get a close into who or what this is" he ordered

Taking the map there was many areas outside districts and they were certainly attacks to be sure.

"You know, Yoruichi has grown fond of you?"

Stopping in my tracks for a moment, I exited without a word.

 **Mark #1**

A west district had seen a small bit of Hollows, but they were eliminated swiftly. The energy though was ordinary for a hollow.

 **Mark #14**

Marks 1-13 were not unique in anyway with only minor attacks on Souls. This seemed to only be a stronger hollow than the rest, with minimal damage seen in the area. Few mentioned as I passed through the markets.

 **Mark #34**

This was out of hand now, over 30 marks and not a single one out of ordinary. Except for the amount of attacks made on Souls, one was an Menos Grande that was eliminated last week. Another a Adjuchas that had snuck in somehow, and dealt with by Captain Shinji.

 **Mark #39**

Last mark it had gotten dark as this one was closer to the forest by the Seireitei. The only thing between them was the noble houses. Here I felt an aura that finally felt like something that I was looking for. Hollow and Soul Reaper energy, but it felt as if it was coated on top one another.

Looking at the report for the mark, it had seemed that a Hollow had attacked, but no one was hurt. Soul Reapers chased after it though lost track the creature somewhere. Going into the forest still unable to find anything.

"Not much to go on"

Scanning the area nothing came out as unordinary.

 **Boom!**

A cloud of dust and rock came down in front of me. Covering my face to keep any from getting into my eyes. As it cleared I felt that aura and in front of me a Hollow with a black and white body and a demonic mask. In hand was a blade, standing still it stared.

" **Roar**!!"

A loud shriek echoed through the air, shaking the ground underneath us. It flew towards me at unseen speed, just barely blocking its blade with my own. Sparks flew of the edges as I was pushed back, it growled glaring. Charging again it slashed repeatedly at me, only able to block as each hit struck my blade.

" **Roar**!"

One final strike and I was pushed back again. Each hit shook me to the core, able to see indentation in the edge of my sword. It huffed and growled the power overflowing from the humanoid form. I couldn't retreat its speed far outclassed mine, as did its strength.

"Only have one option"

Raising its blade the Hollow slashed down, using what little opening I had. Dodging I swung my blade cutting its arm, blood began to run down letting out a howl. Swinging again I ducked striking at its shoulder, blood gushed out. As I was stuck in front of it, the Hollows jaws opened. A small orb of energy collected as it shot out in a widespread attack.

"Cero!"

Just flashing in time to escape the edge of the blast. My right hand was caught leaving burn marks. Focusing on the abnormal Hollow, the appearance resembled that of the creatures, but the energy was that of a Soul Reaper.

"What the hell are you"

" **Roar**!"

Flying it aimed the point of blade at the center of my body.

" ** _Howl_** , **_Los Lobo_**!"

In a flash of blue my blades changed into the two hook swords. Using the tip of the blades to stop its own, getting caught in between the hooks. It struggled to push the blade further, but my boost of energy was just what I need to fight back. Swiping the blade away, turning the tables.

" ** _Strike Rakiri_**!"

A bolt of lightening shot out the blades, hitting point blank in its chest. The smoke cleared as it showed a massive chunk of his body missing. Not showing any sign that it was hurt, it obviously had fight in it.

"Come then, let us end this" I said raising my blade

It thrusted its blade, deflecting I cut its arm off with my free blade. Attempting to grab me I cut its last hand off, blood gushed a river down its body. Falling to its knees, it looked at me as if begging for mercy.

Placing both blades on each side of its head, using the hooks to behead the beast. My blade reverted back to its Zanpakuto form, sheathing my hand still injured from the blast.

"Captain Unohana will have to patch me up"

Whatever that thing was it had certainly felt like totally different being. I hate when I'm right.


	9. A Wolfs Betrayal

After getting patched up by Captain Unohana, I told Captain Urahara about my findings and the encounter with the beast.

"You should fine now Vice-captain Hatake" Captain Unohana spoke wrapping my hand up

"Thank you, Captain Unohana"

She looked worried you could always tell by her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Captain Unohana?"

"Have you recalled any memories from your first Hollow attack?" She asked bluntly

"Can't that I have"

"Ashame, but life goes on" she continued

"It never waits, but thank you again I must get back to my duties" I responded getting off the table

"Remember Kakashi" she said placing a hand on my shoulder

I could feel a very demonic aura coming off of her form.

"Come in for your check ups" she ordered darkly

"O-of course Captain" I said nervously

Leaving the hospital hurriedly trying to return to Division 12. Kisuke sat at his desk waiting for myself to return.

"I'm here, sorry I was late Unohana wanted a quick check over"

Kisuke didn't say a word and instead smiled at me. Getting out from behind his desk, approaching with calm demeanor as always.

"Kakashi you've been a good friend, ever since you became part of my squad" he said placing a hand on my shoulder

"You sound like you're leaving"

"Maybe, you never know do you?" He retorted

A strange tension came, like a final before a goodbye.

"Anyway with that injury you can excuse yourself for the day" he ordered

"Sir?"

He then left his office like nothing was wrong. Though there was something that was, a deep feeling hit my gut. Needing an answer I went to the only other person who knew Kisuke.

Searching throughout the Seireitei I couldn't find her, til finding Soi Feng walking by.

"Vice-captain Soi Feng!" I called out

"Vice-captain Hatake, did you need something?"

"I was hoping you could direct me to Captain Shihoin" I answered

"She should be where you usually are" she answered

By the tree in the Seireitei garden, my regular spot for relaxing.

"Thank you"

Rushing off to find her I needed to know why Kisuke was acting the way he was, and maybe she could shed some light. Flashing a few feet away I could see the young Shihoin standing by the tree.

"Yoruichi!"

Hearing my voice she turned with a expressionless face. Though that quickly changed into a small smile, leaning against the tree.

"So you came"

"You were expecting me?"

"Of course"

"Do you know why Captain Urahara is acting the way he is?"

She was silent with not a word spoken, then she began to close the space between us. Bringing us both into a hug, she placed her head on my chest. Wrapping her arms around me, not knowing what to do.

"Yoruichi?"

"I just want to stay like this for a moment, I'm not used to this" she chuckled

I did not know what had brought this on, but Yoruichi for all knew had a reason. I even wondered if she had feelings for me, and to tell the truth...I hope she didn't.

 **Night**

The siren went off awaking me from my sleep. Getting without hesitation I changed into my uniform. Racing into the Thirteen Court Gaurd courtyard, every squad was there.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood above everyone. All stood attention even the captains, but a few were missing even Captain Urahara and Yoruichi. Along with a few Vice-captains.

"We have a situation! Today the suspect Kisuke Urahara, along with a few co-conspirators are attempting to leave the Seireitei we must stop them at all costs" the eldest Captain announced

My body tensed as my Captains name was shouted, but could that mean Yoruichi as well? I would have to stop my former friends.

"Now! Split and look throughout the Seireitei!"

We did as ordered as we split into different directions. I went into a secluded spot and concentrated focusing on the strongest energies. Seeing some of the Captains I also recognized those who were missing.

"Found you"

 **Seireitei Forest**

Seven former Soul Reapers ran through the trees. Unfortunately for them I had made it ahead. Waiting the group of seven stopped upon my sight.

"Vice-captain Hatake" Shinji Hirako spoke

"You are under arrest, come with me and no harm will come to you"

"Well unfortunately we can't do that" he responded

"Don't do this"

"Let us pass! We are being framed!" Hiyori shouted

"If that is so then you'll be proven innocent in court"

"We won't survive, court" Lisa Yadomaru responded

"Aren't you Captain Uraharas friend, won't you trust his word? Let us passed or we could die" Love asked

A moment I had hoped would never come, I would have to choose between my duties as a Soul Reaper or my friends.

Staring at them with an expressionless face, pulling out my blade. Aiming it at the they all tensed up at the sight. One step up with a stern face, his silver hair close in color to mine.

"Kensie"

"He won't listen to reason, we have to admit we're going to have to fight our way out" he said pulling out a small combat blade

A moment of silence came, flashing our blades clashed as sparks flew off the edges. Gritting his teeth I pushed with my strength. Redirecting my blade he slashed at my face, ducking just in time. Then maneuvered my blade to attempt another strike, blocking it with his knife being pushed back a bit. Stopping himself Kensie gripped his Shikai tightly.

"I can't let you leave"

Glaring at me he clenched his jaw, then charged slashing downward blocking and letting the attack slide off my blade. I smashed my hilt into his jaw, causing him to fly in the air. Landing on his feet spitting out a bit of saliva, rubbing the spot I struck.

" ** _Yasaka Magatama_**!"

Three magatama shot out, flying towards Kensie at unbound speed. Surrounding him he was then imprisoned by the spell.

"What the hell is this!?" Kensie growled struggling to break it

"I didn't just sit around these past centuries"

Seeing a small figure move, in the air the short stature of Hiyori charged. Her sword above her head, brining it down the blade easily parried. Catching her by the throat, throwing her into a tree the wind was knocked out of her lungs. As I was land the finishing blow a massive blade of a spear blocked it.

"Hiyori! Move!" Lisa shouted as she pushed myself back

She then began a series of thrusts attempting to impale me. Blocking each one the spear did have a heavy impact. Crouching low enough I flashed forward cutting the ligaments in her legs. She fell using her spear as a crutch.

"Yo! Hatake!"

Looking up a massive spiked club was about to smash me underneath. Hitting the ground a cloud and crater bursting as the weight landed. Appearing behind Love the wielder of the weapon, slashing his back.

"Dammit!"

Blood spurted out as I was about to slash him again, a golden rope wrapped around my arm. Seeing Captain Rojuro holding me in place, as Love began to swing back into my direction. Tugging hard on the rope Rojuro pulled harder stopping my own struggle Rojuro helped me out my situation. Seeing his mistake as Loves strike had missed, Rojuro pulled to the side. As my body was going to make contact with a tree I landing feet first putting a stop to the momentum.

" ** _Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven_** \- **_Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose_** "

The sound of guitar was heard a glow of the rope was running from hilt towards me. I had to do something before it made contact, thinking there was only one thing I could do. Activating my Sharingan and then my Mangekyou I phased through the rope. Flashing before an unknown blast could catch me in its radius, deactivating my eyes in the process.

"What was that?" Rose spoke in shock

Shooting a binding techniques a glowing chain had latched on former Captain Rojuro binding him to a tree.

"Don't forget me!"

Love threw his oversized club catching me off gaurd. Causing another crater under its weight.

"Got ya"

"Don't be so sure of victory..."

Turning in shock as he was cut again this time, I had aimed for the ligaments in both his arms and shoulders along with his legs. This would keep him from running and lifting his club.

"...Until your sure you've won"

Love glared as he was unable to move.

"To think someone like you, has the ability to fight out numbered by both Captains and Vice-captains" Shinji spoke finally getting his turn to fight as pulled his blade out

"You're not going to surrender, are you?"

"Not a chance"

Fine then aiming our blades towards each other, we charged as our edges met in a storm of sparks. Slashes and parries struck bot pushing each other. There was no doubt he was living up to his Captain status, his moves, strikes and parries were masterfully countering my own. Redirecting one of his strikes upward I caught an opening. Slashing he dodged only catching his Haori.

Then a massive figure caught me with a slash of his blade. Catching it with my own, but I was still launched away hard. Getting back I saw Captain Kensie again this time he had a Hollow mask on. It had seemed to boost his energy, and attributes.

"So it is true"

"No turning back now" Shinji spoke

Kensie slashed down blocking it, the force was almost enough to break my Zanpakuto. Flashing backwards he met me with another strike blocking it again. Countering with a quick slash to his arm leaving a good size cut on his arm. Though he didn't seemed bothered by the injury.

Only receiving a growl from him, it was as if he was a Hollow.

" ** _Howl_** , **_Los Lobo_**!"

Releasing my Shikai, Shinji was caught by the name of my blade.

Kensie slashed downwards, catching it with my first blade, pushing it away the aattack for an opening.

" ** _Rakiri_**!"

A blast hit his chest pushing him back farther than he did to me. Leaving a large burn mark on where it struck.

" ** _Karin_**!"

A bolt lightening struck him from the sky, pushing to one knee.

"How did you escape?"

Turning to see a large round man with a pink hair and mustache. Hachigen Ushoda former Kido Corp member only he could so.

" ** _Flying Raiju Slice_** "

As if time had stopped Kensie had a large cut both on his chest and back. His mask was also broken as he fell to his hands and knees.

I stood til Shinji locked blades with me, pushing me off. Aiming both my blades at him.

" ** _Bestía Relámpago_**!"

A massive Foo Dog appeared charging at the former Captain. Unable to move he was hit, as half his body was burnt with his kimono and Haori torn.

"So tell me Kakashi..."

"What?"

"Why do you use the language of Hollows?" He asked bluntly as he clashed swords with me once more

Holding his blade I didn't see an unexpected move.

"Forgot about me!" Hiyori shouted as jumped from behind Shinji

Her blade came down cutting my left eye.

" ** _Rakiri_**!"

A bolt of lightning shocked Shinji again.

"Shinji!-"

My blade pierced her shoulder, looking back she saw my face. A massive cut down my and blood covering most of my features. Turning I saw Hachigen and a young green haired woman helping the injured. As I was about approach them, Kensie flashed before me his blade cutting down my body.

"Had enough" he growled

Placing a palm on his shoulder, a blast of Kido went through him. Leaving a hole that almost reached the center of his chest. Falling back to the ground now injured severely, but still alive.

"You are not leaving"

Before I could reach Hachigen, a strong hit struck my though I blocked it. Looking out from behind my arms I saw someone I didn't expect.

"Yoruichi"

She looked at me with no emotion, her body was ready to fight. Returning my blades back into its sheath, looking at her with my usual expression. Her body then began to be wrapped around energy, white lightning like whipped around her.

"Don't do this" I pleaded

I could tell my words were falling on deaf ears.

"Fine, **_Chidori_** "

Raising my hand in the air, a lightning bolt struck it and gathered in my palm. Her eyes widen as the element took the shape of a giant wolf. It growled as it saw Yoruichi, baring its teeth. In a moment I saw massive feline form behind her. A moment longer and we charged, as her white lightning, and my blue lightning clashed. We both struggled to overpower one another, til the words I lived by went through my head.

' _Those who abandon their friends_..."

Pulling energy back Yoruichi stuck my arm taking it off. Both our power disappeared, I stood one arm cut off, a gash across my body, my blinded by a cut. Leaning against a tree she flashed away to help Shinji carry Hiyori. Turning look to me I didn't know what I had saw in her eyes, but it wasn't good.

"Lets go" she said as they left

As they disappeared into the woods, Soi Feng had found me.

"Vice-captain Hatake!" She said as she saw my injuries

Acting as a crutch, she took me to see Captain Unohana.

"What happened?"

"I saved a friend"


	10. Loyalty & Questions

**Hospital**

After I sat in the hospital with my eye and body covered in bandages. My arm had been replaced with an new limb. It was all black just barely touching my elbow, Captain Unohana said it would turn to a normal color once it adapted to my own body. Rotating the black hand I still couldn't believe that my friends were gone.

"How are you doing?" Vice-captain Isane asked with a gentle voice

"Good, just need to get back to work is all and I'll be fine"

"About that..."

"What?"

"A new Captain has found to replace Kisuke Urahara, but he relieved you of your post"

"Why?"

"He said he didn't trust anyone he did not know" she answered

"So I'm out of a job?"

"Not precisely, Captain-Commander Yamamoto said he would like to see you once you woke up" she explained

What would the Captain-Commander want with me? Does he think I had a hand in it? Does he think I was withholding information?

Once I had gotten better with fresh bandages, I made my way to Captain-Commanders office. Knocking gently on the red wood, waiting for answer after.

"Come in" a booming voice ordered

Opening the door I entered with the eldest Soul Reaper sitting at his desk. Glancing he put his pen down and gestured for me to come forth.

"Vice-captain Hatake"

"You asked for me Captain-Commander" I said standing up straight

"I heard you made a full recovery, good the Seireitei needs more Soul Reapers like yourself" he commented

"Thank you sir"

"Now I have no doubt that you heard from Captain Unohana that you've been released of duty from Division 12"

"Yes, unfortunately"

"Unfortunate indeed, but fortunately for you a transfer is requested for your presence" he explained pulling out a few files

"Really? May I ask who?"

"Several in fact, almost half our Vice-captains and Captains deserted their post, many even want you to be a Captain" he answered

"Me? Captain?"

"Yes, but unfortunately we lack the numbers and the information needed to give you that status, so you must stay at a Vice-captain status"

"Who is requesting a post for me?"

"Captain Soi Feng, Captain Shunsui, Captain Utitake, a few noble families would like to request you as personal body gaurd" he listed off

I was in predicament three wanted me as Vice-captain, others wanted me as a gaurd. I was flattered, but still I needed time to think.

"Even one of the Four Noble Clans wish to have you"

I had heard of the clans they had most influential pull with in Central 46. Even within the Seireitei power they couldn't be touched or any noble house.

"Who?"

"The Shihoin Clan, you know their daughter was the heir, but now that she is in exile they need get back on their feet"

"Why me?"

"They were going to make the proposal earlier, due to their daughters high praises" he explained

"I see"

"But the decision lays on you, pick one to serve" he ordered

Looking carefully at the files, I just couldn't choose on such short notice.

"May I have sometime to think?"

"Of course, such a decision needs to be thought on" he agreed

 **Seireitei**

Walking through the streets my mind in a storm of thoughts, how could I choose. I bumped into a small child while lost in thought, looking down it was a boy with black hair and a red hair tie. With the Kuchiki Clan crest on his back.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going" I apologized offering my hand

He got up by himself his face showing anger.

"You should watch where you're going!" He said in anger

"Byakuya!"

He winced at the voice of Captain Genrei approaching from behind him. He was an elderly man with a somewhat permanent frown, and a bushy mustache covering it.

"Oh Captain Genrei I didn't expect to see you"

"Hmm you must be Vice-captain Hatake, were you not part of Division 12?" He asked

"Yes, but I was relieved from that Division"

"So what Squad are you part of?"

"I do not know yet, my transfer hasn't been complete" I answered

"I see, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"I need you to train my Grandson" he said placing a hand on the young boy

"What?" He objected

"Are sure?"

"Yes, he had a tutor, but she was counted among the exiles" he explained

"Oh very well then, when would you like me to come by?"

"Noon today, we'll see til then" he leaving as Byakuya gave a glare

Maybe do something could get my mind off the subject.

"Vice-captain Hatake"

Turning I saw Captain Soi Feng, with a determined stare.

"Yes, Captain Soi Feng can I help"

"Heh can't get used to that" she chuckled

"A promotion, good you deserve it"

Her face went down a bit, refocused on what she needed.

"Can I talk to you?"

Going to a private part of the Captain Counsel Chambers.

"Have you decided on my proposal?" She asked

"You mean to become your Vice-captain?"

"Yes...listen Kakashi I'm not confident that I can lead Division 2, I need someone to help me that's you"

Looking into her eyes I could see she was serious, nervousness and fear took her.

"Soi Feng, are you sure? If I accept your proposal I would act more like a crutch than a Vice-captain" I explained

"What do you mean?"

"Listen being Captain is no different than Vice-captain, but you are leading I know you can do it" I reassured her

She looked down taking a deep breath, and exhaled.

"You're right, but I still want you as my Vice-captain and if you choose another Division that's okay as well" she said leaving me with my thoughts

Not in a rush since I still had enough time til I needed to go tutor the Kuchiki child.

"Hey Kakashi"

Seeing Captain Shunsui approaching me, I guess it was for the samething.

"Hey so what did you think of novel?"

I was slightly wrong.

"It was good, though I haven't really gotten far unfortunately" I confessed

"Oh that's alright, are you thinking on my proposal? I saw talking with Soi Feng"

"Yes, she wants me to be her Vice-captain as well, but I think I would be more of a crutch than Vice-captain"

"I see well whoever you choose, just do it wisely" he advised

"Why not have Nanoe as your Vice-captain?"

"To be honest she isn't ready, she is very punctual and on time, but I want her to be able to handle split second situations" he confessed

"And Soi Feng need 's to learn to trust herself"

"Seems we got ourselves full huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so"

"Well I must be off before she actually comes to drag me back" Captain Shunsui said leaving with a wave

And I needed to go to the Kuchiki Clan compound before I become late.

 **Kuchiki Clan**

Being escorted by the Kuchiki Clan gaurd I was put in the garden where it was obviously used for training.

"Aw Vice-captain Hatake you're on time" Captain Genrei said seeing me enter

"It wasn't all that hard to find you home"

"Now Byakuya you ready for your leason?" The elder asked

The teen just pouted as if it was a waste of time. Seeing a rack of wooden swords I grabbed one tossing towards the kid.

"Show me what you got" I said grabbing my own

Byakuya charged slashing, blocking it easily I pushed him back. Gripping his sword he charged again, throwing a series of slashes, all blocked easily. Byakuya was getting furious til he used Flash step, appearing behind me.

"Got you now"

Slashing I stepped to the side as he fell forward. Stumbling to the ground face first into the dirt.

"Don't be so sure of victory, til you're sure you've won" I advised

"Ow"

"We have a lot of work to do"

It was then I made a decision, I found where I would serve.

 **Captain-Commanders Office**

Captain-Commander Yamamoto sat waiting for my answer, grabbing the file.

"Division 8, under Captain Shunsui"

"Yes, sir"

"Very well you start tomorrow, Vice-captain Hatake"


	11. Noble Frailty Pt 1

Knocking on Captain Shunsuis office door, a small delay in the answer unfortunately.

"Come in"

Upon entering I saw the Captain with his head down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a hangover, but you're here so that's a good"

"So what would you like from me today?"

"Old man Yama wants you to look into a corrupt Clan thats been causing plenty of trouble in Central 46"

"I thought it was against the Law to interfere and cause any threat to any of them?"

"Usually in normal circumstances, but in this the clans have asked us to look into this as well" he answered

"Why not deal with it themselves?"

"They don't like being the ones who told mommy or daddy who broke the vase, and usually we aren't supposed to be involved unless Old man Yama says so" Shunsui answered

"So whose the clan?"

"The Yamadas, they don't do much besides flaunt their wealth"

"So what am I doing?"

"You'll find out compelling evidence"

"I see how will I do this?"

"You'll be looking into different contacts the head of the family has made, good luck Kakashi you'll need it" Captain Shunsui advised

 **Seireitei**

In the file it said the head of the family had made a few contacts. One was by the West Gate of the Seireitei. Knocking on the door two giant men twins answered.

"Hello is this the...Shiba Clan residents?"

"Yes! This is the home of Fifth Noble house of Shiba!" Both yelled to the skies

"I thought there was Four Noble Houses"

"Alas our clan has decrease in numbers! So they speak such things to keep us down!"

"Very well then may I speak to the head of the house hold?"

"Yes! Follow us!"

Entering the small compound I saw a young woman training in the garden. She must be atleast Yoruichis age or close enough to it. Til a man came to meet me, obviously the head of the house though he did seem to have an Academy uniform on.

"I'm Kaien Shiba! Head of the Shiba Clan" He introduced himself

"Well Kaien Shiba, I'm Vice-captain Kakashi Hatake here to ask you a few questions"

"Very well then, come with me"

Entering a private office he had to be part of some sort of business.

"What business are you involved in Kaien Shiba?"

"Fireworks! We've doing it for generations, but we only due them during festivals or grand celebrations" He answered

"Now may I ask why the Yamada Clan would want from you then?"

"They came by hoping to get one of our canisters"

"Canisters?"

"Yes, though they're special they hold massive amounts of spiritual pressure so that our fireworks have the kick they need" he explained

"Did he ever say why he needed them?"

"No, but he did try to bribe us say 'they will never make fun of the name Shiba' or whatever, but I told him he was delusional " He answered

Looking at him I scanned his features for hesitation or tells of lying. Finding none I grabbed my notes and took my leave.

"Well Kaien you seem to be honest so I won't ask you any more questions, and I hope to see in the Court Gaurd Squads soon"

"What?"

"You're wearing an Academy uniform are you not? Are you planning on joining our ranks?"

"...Yes" he answered with a moment of thought

"Good, then I hope to see you soon" I said exiting

Just before I could leave.

"Hey! You!"

Turning I saw a young woman with dark hair, obviously showing features similar to her brother.

"Oh hello who might you be?"

"I'm Kukaku Shiba, Kaiens sister"

"Well nice to meet you, but I must be going"

"Have you seen Yoruichi Shihoin?" She asked worriedly

Stopping my hand from taking the doors handle.

"She's Captain of Division 2 one of my friends, but I haven't heard from her, do you know where she is?" She pushed

"...Captain Shihoin has been exiled after conspiring against the Seireitei with Kisuke Urahara, I'm sorry" I said leaving

I could feel her face frown, but I didn't want to meet her eyes so that she wouldn't think I was emotionless.

 **Seireitei**

A canister that was used for containing spiritual pressure. What would the Yamada Clan want with such a thing?

My next stop was a blacksmith many have tried to replicate the Zanpakuto, but to on avail. Though many are still attempting. Entering the blacksmith shop I could see fixing a blade, he was well received in Seireitei making ceremonial blades, making miscellaneous things. He seemed to focused on a design he had in his shop.

"Are the smith?"

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"Me, I'm Vice-captain Hatake Division, I'm here to ask a few questions" I answered

"Ah a Soul Reaper, fine ask you questions and begone"

"The Yamada Clan, they've requested a special order, may I ask what what it could be?"

"They wanted a ceremonial blade for the 46 other clans as a sign of peace" he answered

"Really?"

"Yes, but they wanted special material they wanted it to be made out of" he answered spitting on the floor

"What was the material?"

"Don't know they never told only said 'it could finally make things right' or whatever nonsense"

Was this what the canister was for? Though I needed to be sure.

 **Division 12**

"Never thought I would be here again"

Entering a young woman with an emotionless face and a very short miniskirt had met me at the entrance.

"Hello I am Vice-captain Nemu Kurotsuchi, how may I help you?" She asked in a monotonous voice

"I need to see, Captain Mayuri"

"Follow me"

Entering the labs seeing the place had gotten dark, there weren't much lighting til we reached the main room. A man with strange make or paint on his face and a very creepy smile.

"Captain Mayuri?"

"Yes, what is it?" He snapped with a strain or maybe it was his natural voice

"Vice-captain Hatake, is here to see you"

"Aw Vice-captain Hatake, I've been meaning to talk to you" he said with a wide yellow smile

"Really? May I ask why?"

"To receive a report on how your artificial limb is adjusting?"

"What do you mean?"

Smiling again with anticipation, he moved from his computer.

"Your limb was made from several sources, I used hollow remains as bones, and the hide for skin, for some reason when mixed with Soul Reaper energy it creates an abnormally hard skin, I theorize that if one concentrates and tries one can obtain Hollow like powers" he explained

"I thought Unohana made it"

"No, she came to me for assistance your spiritual energy was quite strong, and not just any material would due" he answered

I looked at the black limb and now I could feel what he meant. It felt stronger than what my previous one did.

"Isn't illegal to attempt to attain Hollow abilities?"

"Yes, but no one said anything about using the carcass to build limbs, but anyhow what are you here that interrupted my research?"

"Would a canister used for fireworks be used to build a sword?"

"Hmmm possibly, but I highly doubt that"

"Why?"

"Firework canister hold immense energy, but they usually explode to gain the effect it was made for" he answered

"So what happens if one did use it for a sword?"

"It would the equivalent to a bomb, one that would tear anything that came into contact with" he answered

"I see"

"Such strange questions you ask, why would you Vice-captain Hatake need for such answers?"

"Noble Clans at each others throats" I answered as I left

"Nobility always interfering with progress, anyhow tell me how it goes I would certainly like to know the outcome" he chuckled

 **AN** : **A mini mission for Kakashi before progressing on** , **and I think I'll keep him as a Mentor or Teacher to most or key characters**.


	12. Noble Frailty Pt 2

"Did you find anything of note in your investigation Vice-captain?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked

"Yes, but it won't be enough"

"Explain"

"The Yamadas went to the Shiba Clan for a firework canister, and to a blacksmith for a special order, but if I present this it could be said the two are unrelated" I answered

"You are right, but we need something to let us do what needs to be done" the elder suggested

"The Shiba Clan rejected their request, so there is a possibility of them stealing it most likely a servant or vessel of the clan" I suggested

"Catch them in the act, good that would be the strongest source of evidence" he agreed

Looking at the clock I noticed it was time for my tutor session with Byakuya.

"I must leave"

"Yes, I remember Genrei saying you're tutoring his Grandson, very well dismissed"

 **Kuchiki Clan**

Byakuya flashed around me trying to look for an opening. Stopping he brought his wooden sword down, moving my body sideways as he missed.

"Nice try, but predictable"

Growling he struck at me again, easily blocked and redirected.

"You're mad, that's good..."

Tripping with one foot he fell with the tip of my wooden blade inches away from his face.

"...if you want to die"

Looking away as if he had done something wrong.

"You need to control your emotions, you can't just swing your swords when someone insults you" I explained to him

I could tell Byakuya was listening, he just didn't want to admit it. Sighing returning the practice weapon back to where it was.

"That'll be all for today, we'll have to start your Kido training a long ways if you keep up this progress"

Byakuya glared daggers into my back, just feeling the presence in his eyes.

"Put that kind of concentration into your training and we'll get somewhere" I advised

"Yes, Kakashi-sensie" he said

Genrei had entered at the end of our session, with his same expressionless face.

"How goes the training?"

"Byakuya has potential, he just needs to keep his emotions in check" I answered

"Wisdom Byakuya, best headed now go your academics are ready" Genrei ordered as he left

"Yes, Grandfather farewell Kakashi-sensie" Byakuya said before leaving

Just after he left me and my superior had a talk about my recent mission.

"I hear you're heading the investigation into the Yamada Clan"

"Really? How did you know about that?"

"Even among the houses that information is being whispered" he answered

"Yes, but I can't confront them yet or even find them guilty"

"So what is your plan?"

"We know they're trying to get something from the Shiba Clan, but they were rejected so I'm guessing they'll try and take it by force" I answered

"Good, the Yamadas have been causing trouble for years"

"How so?"

"They usually vote against subjects that interfere in their agenda, making some parts of the Seireitei unstable" he answered

So even the Five Noble Houses have it out for the Clan.

 **Seireitei** ( **Night** )

A few reports collected from units went smoothly yet lengthy. Looking through the papers I saw at least 50 in hand.

"Ugh, signing these in the morning will definitely troublesome"

Stopping a faint energy was felt, drawing a conclusion to recent events most likely assassins. Keeping my bundles of papers in hand, power walking my way around corner. Hearing the quick gentle footsteps round the corner.

"Where is he?"

"He should be here"

Appearing behind them striking them behind the neck. Effectively knocking them out, laying on the floor they had the Yamada Clan crest.

"And these are their top assassins?"

Binding them quickly sending a signal they were picked up in minutes.

"Vice-captain Hatake, we have the assailants and are taking them to containment"

"Good now-"

"Vice-captain!"

Another subordinate came up to me breathing heavily, sweat running down his face.

"What's the situation?"

"It's the Shiba Clan"

 **Shiba Clan Estate**

Walking in the head Kaien stood waiting for me.

"Kaien what happened?"

"They came and stole what they needed" he answered

"Damn, but at least we caught their assassins"

"Doubt it'll be the last"

Kaien was right the Yamadas weren't the most patient, I would have to find them quickly.

"We have company"

Both of us found ourselves surrounded by the entire Yamada Clan assassin. Gripping my blade he didn't have his Zanpakuto, so I was worried he would be caught in the fighting.

"Kaien can you fight?"

"Of course, but I don't have a Zanpakuto" he confirmed

"Then get ready to fight"

The unit charged as I drew my blade automatically slashing the first that had charged me. Kaien used his unarmed combat abilities to fight and minor offensive Kido. A few blasts hit them, one attempted to slash at dodging it catching their wrists he threw them into a group of oncoming assassins.

Many used bladed weapons, parrying the attempts countering as well as killing them. Kaien was only able to stun them, a few flashes of Kido were enough to take out a squad. More continued to attack feeling as though I had to protect the young Shiba. One attempted to strike him from behind, flashing to catch the blade in time. Then kicking them in the gut into a wall stunned.

"Can we get back up!?" Kaien shouted dodging a blade

"Yes, but the nearest unit is 20 minutes out, we'll have to hold them off for now"

Gritting his teeth he fought with his best effort. Blocking a few strikes the assassins didn't seem to be doing any serious damage. That's when it hit me.

"They're stalling!"

"What!?"

"We need to get out of here!"

"I can't leave my siblings!" He shouted

Thinking again they were only really trying to stop me, but Kaien was allying himself to me. So he had to die as well for them, pushing another assassin off I shot a signal in the air.

"I'll draw them away!"

Using a wide spread Kido I was able to blind them. Making my way to the blacksmith shop, if that blade was finished it could be delivered to Central 46 Chambers.

Running just as dawn crept upon the Soul Society, the assassins hot on my trail. One got close turning quickly I slashed him as he fell on the streets. More came following close behind, as an entire group approached an unexpected aid came. A woman slashed down a few all falling to the ground. It was Soi Feng as she caught up to me the young woman smiled.

"Saw your signal, seemed you needed a hand"

Nodding we continued on more appeared in front of us, slashing those that came by. A few spells were thrown as well, attempting to slow us even more. One almost hit my foot if I hadn't jumped it would be gone. The Stealth Corp Captain threw a few blades catching two.

"They're getting annoying" Soi Feng growled

"They aren't going to kill us they're trying to slow us" I responded

Groaning she focused on trying to keep them from slow us and costing even more time. Til the sun finally rose above the horizon, I knew that we had been fighting for hours. Reaching the blacksmith shop knocking frantically on the door.

"Yes! What is it!" The old man shouted

"Sir! Did you make the Yamadas special blade!?"

"I sure did the material was beautiful and sturdy, I just sent it off" he answered

"Change of course, we're going to Central 46!"

 **Central 46**

Entering the massive building more assassins had met us. Killing them easily, we moved further inside, til more jumped from the shadows. Ducking and dodging a few quick attacks, kicking and punching knocked them away.

"Now, everyone the Yamada Clan would like to present a peace gesture-"

The presentation was going on, I needed to hurry or the blade would kill all 46 clan heads.

"Enough!"

Making my artificial hand into a fist a bright red energy shot out. Out of surprise I glanced at my hand, before a blade could hit I raised my hand. Sparks flew of the skin as the steel touched it. Gripping the weapon breaking and using the blade to stab him.

Getting a clear path me and Soi Feng rushed into the chambers.

"Everyone get back!"

All the heads shocked that I would enter without cause.

"What is the meaning of this!?" One asked

I could see Genrei and the head of the Shihoin Clan as well.

"That blade is a bomb!"

The head of said clan rose up with anger evident in his face.

"How dare you! This is my peace offering!and you insult it!?"

"Oh then you wouldn't mind presenting it yourself?"

The man bit his tongue, gritting his teeth he made a run for it. Before he could make it out the door Soi Feng caught him. All the clans were surprised, but not shocked and frankly had smiles upon their faces. Returning focus on the blade that began to glow brightly, Yamada began to chuckle.

"You are too late!" He smiled and laughed

Seeing it as cracks began to form, thinking quickly seeing no choice. Using a my energy I made a strong dome over the blade, and before anyone could leave it blew.

 **Boom**!

A muffled explosion made a heavy screen of smoke. Coughing I began to make it through the coverage.

"Is everyone alright!?" I called out

Getting a few shouts of confirmation from the heads.

"Soi Feng!"

"I'm here Kakashi!"

"Good"

Clearing the smoke she saw me dusty with smoke and rock on my uniform.

"Well...not bad for my first mission"


	13. Past Wrongs

After the Yamada Clan Incident, I was placed on Central 46 gaurd duty. Many were surprised the clans never used Soul Reapers as gaurds well none that were associated with the Thirteen Court Gaurd. Many did not want to step foot without me there, I checked everything that came in. From the smallest letter to the biggest package, this gained me much favor with Central 46 even furthering my friendship with the Kuchiki Clan, Shiba Clan and the Shihoin Clan.

I wasn't going to lie this was not in any way normal. Being in how you say? picture? Anyway it just wasn't something I'm used. I'm perfectly fine doing missions and not being named.

 **Kuchiki Clan**

A new development had happened to me as a teacher. I had new student and it was the youngest son the Shihoin Clan. Yushiro Shihoin, though he was still a child his family wanted him to start early.

Standing as I stood reading my Captains novel, Byakuya charged swing he had taken my advice not using emotion, but instinct and strategy. Dodging his blows he began to thrust the wooden sword, then swiped for my head. Ducking I immediately stood up causing my head to clash with his jaw.

"Ow!" He shouted falling to the ground

A small form came out the bushes charging throwing fist, catching his small hand I threw him falling to his feet he looked. Face with my hand and one finger pulled back.

"Oh no"

Flicking his forehead he flew back hitting the wall of the courtyard. Byakuya got back up and charged going for a thrust he missed as my elbow hit his head. Yushiro charged as well, using a flying kick which I grabbed. Pulling him towards placing a strong punch to his gut. The two on the ground, Byakuya with a large bump on his head, and Yushiro holding his belly.

"Congratulations"

Closing my book to look down on the young men.

"You're officially dead, Byakuya! Your showing your intentions to early! Yushiro! Don't use close range moves from afar unless your fast enough to execute it!" I scorned

"Yes, Kakashi-sensie" they groaned

They couldn't tell, but I was steadily becoming proud. Though Yushiro was new was learning quickly, Byakuyas swordsmanship was coming along nicely. Genrei and Master Shihoin came in, as we finished training.

"Class is dismissed"

The two left as Yushiro and Byakuya left for their academic classes. The elder men approached as the students ran pass.

"Kakashi, you've been making great strides in their teaching" Master Shihoin commented

"Yes, your son is learning fast, but he just needs to be aware of who and how he fights" I explained to Master Shihoin

"At least he is improving"

"And Byakuya is getting better in his swordsmanship, but he needs to work on his fighting style" I explained to Genrei

"Very well"

"It seems I must be off before they send a search party" Master Shihoin commented as he left via flash

"And I assume you must go as well?" Genrei asked

"Unfortunately yes, farewell Captain Kuchiki" I said leaving

 **Home**

After returning to my home I took a look in the mirror. Lifting my headband that slanted to cover my scared eye. Seeing the scar first reminded of the night I had made a difficult choice. Opening said eye a red pupil showing the familiar Sharingan formation.

" _A man who has nothing_ , _has everything_ "

"What do you mean?"

" _You try to push people away_ , _but in the end everyone depends on you_ "

"I know it seems what I do has the opposite effect"

" _You've been making bonds even without knowing it_ "

Even looking at my hand it still remained black, days gone by and it still stayed the same dark color.

" _Love loss_ , _such a tragic tale as always_ "

"I truly did hope she didn't have feelings for me"

" _Oh_ , _but love is strange_ "

"Yes, but it's something I can't be involved with, I need to protect the Seireitei without hesitation" I responded ending the conversation

 **Division 8**

"How did you do it?"

"What do you mean Captain Shunsui?"

"You know we have a Soul Reaper Womens Association right?"

"I've heard about it yes"

"Well a few weeks ago they did a poll to raise funds for whatever reason and they evidently made a magazine for the women of Thirteen Court Gaurd Squads"

"And this has to do with me how?"

"Take a look yourself"

Giving the magazine I took a look.

' **Soul Reaper Womens Association**!

 **Most Eligible Bachelor**!

 **Kakashi Hatake of Division 8** '

It then showed if you go to the page that mentioned me, a picture of me...in the hot springs...shirtless.

"How'd they get that picture?" I asked calmly

"I don't know, but I'm surprised that someone with most of his face covered is deemed such a title" Captain Shunsui said

I was extremely uncomfortable now, a picture of myself not even decent was taken. Though I was flattered by the admiration.

"That aside, another mission for ya"

"Hmm?"

"We've been having trouble smoking out rebels, from when a Revolt was still relevant"

"And me?"

"We're still finding active cells even though most were killed by a previous squad, but we can't do it without a proper tracker" Captain Shunsui answered

"So I come in, great" I sighed looking at the paper

"Don't look so sad you get a squad helping this mission, so you will receive some assistance"

"Isn't this more Division 2 operations?"

"Yes, but due to the whole Yamada thing they're doing heavy guard duty at Central 46"

"Fine"

 **Seireitei**

The remaining cells were few in number, but still active trying to tear down the Soul Society. They had reduced their operations to small sabotages and assassinations. The pattern revealed them to be looking for something. So my first move, to make sure nothing was stolen from any storage or vaults.

A entire squad came from different Divisions, men that could spared were. Standing in front of them we had to make sure we made good time before the Rebels could find what they're looking for.

"Okay, listen up! Our mission is to find any and all remaining Rebel cells! They seem to be searching for something so I want inventory of anything worth stealing!" I ordered

"Yes sir!"

"Team 1: Underground tunnel systems! Team 2: Safe houses of any previous Rebel cells! Team 3: Get me the location of found bases! Now move!"

All dashed into their ordered destinations, I couldn't just sit by either. If I could get the previous squad that was assigned this mission maybe a clue could be found.

 **Records**

Looking through any book that had contained the documentation of the Revolt, but very little was found.

"Not a lot here" I noted putting a book back

If there wasn't proper documents on the event, how could find the squad. Just body counts and names of those killed in action, but there was note that caught my eye.

' _In the end of the Revolt 3rd_ _Seat Kouga Kuchiki was put under sealed countermeasures_ '

"Kuchiki?"

"Sir"

Turning one of my subordinates had found me, with a piece of paper in hand.

"Papers from Special Containment"

Taking it left quickly to help the other teams in the search. Reading through each artifact and information was under lock and key. None had been taken, but that still didn't excuse their plan.

"I need to take a visit to Genrei"


	14. A Past Untouched

Me and Genrei sat with freshly poured tea in our cups, taking it in hand I begun our discussion.

"You called me on short notice Kakashi, you could've came to my Division office you know" Genrei said taking his first sip

"Well this is sensitive information, I wasn't sure if you wanted this to be kept quiet, Genrei you know that I'm in charge of finding the remaining Rebel cells correct?" I asked taking a sip of my own

"Yes, I was informed that's why I spared some of my men"

"Oh well thank you, but in looking into records to for any clues of where they could be hiding, and I came across a name"

"And that name?"

"Kouga Kuchiki"

The name made him stop his cup just a few inches from his face, just staring into the dark liquid.

"There is no point, you were bound to find out sooner or late, centuries ago when the Revolt was at its highest we needed a saving grace my son-in-law Kouga was my third seat" he confessed

"So he married into the family"

"Yes, my daughter during the Revolt large shock of spiritual energy came from him, and then those Rebels Zanpakuto rebelled against them"

Genrei looked disappointed when he recalls the memory, whoever Kouga was he had remained dishonorable in the elder captains eyes.

"The Revolt was ended soon after that, but we still faced active cells then as well as today, Kouga had charged with making sure they were eliminated"

"So there was no squad?"

"No there was, but Kouga was the spearhead and an effective one though his pride began to grow overshadowing the good he had within himself" Genrei explained

"Then what happened after that?"

"Kouga rebelled he wanted to destroy the Seireitei along with anyone who disagreed"

Now hearing the full account of those events, it still didn't give a solid reason for what the Rebels were looking for.

"Do you know what the Rebels are looking for?"

"Most likely his Zanpakuto"

"What makes his so special?"

"His blade Murumasa had the ability to turn Zanpakuto on their wielders, but it was sealed long ago"

This blade could be a high possibility, but I didn't know where it could be.

"And I'm guessing the blades location is classified"

"Yes, no one knows besides me and Captain-Commander Yamamoto"

 **Seireitei**

My squad had made little progress in finding the Rebels, finding only stragglers or those who didn't know much. Using my tracking finding only faint traces of those worth capturing had left.

"Must have left"

Looking into an old bunker, there were clear signs that they had been there.

"Sir!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We've caught some rebels, they were attempting to break into Division 12!" He answered

 **Holding Cells**

All were sitting bruised and beaten due to them trying to escape. One glared towards me, and in anger began to rant.

"You Soul Reapers! Think you're better than the rest! When you're just as corruptible!" He shouted

"You must be the Rebels, well I'm Vice-captain Hatake tell me are you trying to find the Murumasa blade?"

He bit back his tongue trying best not to give a tell or a reason to suspect.

"Sir! An attack on the vault! Rebels are trying to get in!" One of my subordinates shouted

"Hehe! The just shall rise!" The Rebel shouted

"Get men there now, and tell the Kido Corps to as well"

"Yes, sir"

"We'll see who wins your little game of Revolt"

The Rebel growled as if I had made fun of his cause, due to the fact the indeed did.

 **The Vault**

Soul Reapers surrounded the large building. The vault held the most secret also dangerous weapons and information.

"How many we looking at?"

"Just under 20 sir"

That wasn't a lot and based on information I've received it was also very believable. That was when a very large man wearing a Captains uniform came. I had never seen him in the Captain Counsel, but knew who he was.

"Captain Kenpachi Kiganjo"

The man had dark hair and piercing under his lips, with dark facial hair. Towering over me he looked as if he had gotten up from a nap.

"Vice-captain Hatake, I hear were battlin rebels" he said still sleepy

"The Rebels are outside, but we have the Kido Corps place defensive measures so they couldn't get in" I answered

"Alright, let's get killin!" He shouted

Him and his men charged the gate, bursting to the other side. The Rebels were caught off by suprise, but they had to be strong fighters. As most held up against Division 11, blades and the sounds of battle roared throughout the Seireitei.

"How are we doing?"

"The Rebels are putting up a good fight!"

More Soul Reapers rushed in to take the place of their fallen brothers. I could see from outside the gate that Rebels were injured and still willing to fight. Looking at the courtyard of the Vault many of the property was about to be damaged.

"Watch out!"

A massive orb of fire possibly a rogue Kido was in flight towards us. Using my artificial limb I redirected the orb to the nearby woods. A explosion set the tree tops aflame, sighing at the tremendous paperwork after this.

"Let's finish this, before were ruin the Vaults courtyard"

"Yes sir! All units charge!!"

The rest of the units had charged in the Rebels eyes widen. As most were impaled as the first line clashed with their numbers. As their numbers dwindled a large spark of energy shot into the air. As a Hollow appeared, an Adjuchas thrashed and whipped his tail. It resembled a three headed snake, as it hissed and spat venom.

"How did they do that?" A subordinate asked

"They must've opened a gate to summon, they plan on dying" I answered

It was then determined I had to enter the fight. The reserved squad and I went to lend assistance, the others were being tossed over the walls.

"We need to surround it! Keep it contained!"

The Soul Reapers in Division 11 were fairly disappointed in our involvement in their battle. Nonetheless we needed to end the battle before the Rebels could break the protective Kido around the building. Most of my men were killed by one swing of the tail, Captain Kiganjo appeared by my side.

"Vice-captain Hatake what're you doing interfering with our battle?" He asked

"Sorry Captain, but we must end this before the Rebels break the Kido around the Vault" I apologized half-heartedly

The Hollow chomped and ate those who couldn't move fast enough. Sacrificing men we could need for future conflicts.

"We need to redirect the men to attack the remaining Rebels, Captain Kiganjo?"

"Yes, Vice-captain Hatake?" He growled

"We'll handle the Hollow"

Smiling he gripped his sword tight, as I pulled my own out. Approaching the beast focusing its eyes on us. Charging I deflected one of the heads with my blade, Kiganjo ran in blade in hand. Jumped he slashed at one of the heads leaving a good size gash on one of the heads. The middle head speared him able to block the attack with his Zanpakuto. One spat venom at me able to flash in front of its maws cutting off its tongue.

Howling in pain I flashed away before it could take a bite out of me. Kiganjo slashed at its belly, but only to be knocked back by its tail. Flashing over to the right head striking its eye, though it caught my artificial arm in its jaws.

"Damn"

Holding tight not loosening one bit, I had to stab its other eye. The right head began to rampage as it was now blinded. Hitting any and all those who had surrounded it, killing Reaper and Rebel alike.

"Everyone leave!"

All our units had made way to the exit. Seeing backing up still unable to control itself. I had no choice, but to put it down with rest of the Rebel forces.

Focusing my energy on my black arm, a small orb formed. Shooting straight into the Hollow it exploded killing all those in its radius. A large tower of bright blue shined across the Seireitei, I was even shocked at what had happened.

"Mayuri was right" I whispered

"What was that?" Kiganjo asked

"Oh nothing"

"That didn't seem like nothing, you blew that animal sky high, and almost broke the barrier the Kido Corps put up" He explained

I truly didn't know, but it sure was something I was going to look into...after the paperwork that is.

 **AN: Sorry it wasn't longer**


	15. Changes

A short few years had passed by, my eldest student Byakuya was now about to be Captain. Today was his introduction into the Thirteen Court Gaurd Squads. Though the young Kuchiki was extremely nervous, since he was youngest of the Captains.

Pacing back and forth as we stood outside the Captain Counsel Chambers. Genrei was smiling proudly as his Grandson would be the new Captain of Division 6, the 28th head of The Kuchiki Clan. Seeing him pace was both amusing and a prideful, as his teacher I was proud of him.

"How should I present myself? Should I be stern or calm?" Byakuya asked anxiously

"Calm down Byakuya, you'll be fine" I reassured

"Kakashi is right, you need to show your confidence as both head of the family and Captain" Genrei agreed

Byakuya tried to take a deep breath, as I headed in first.

"Kakashi?" Byakuya asked as if in a whimper

"What? I'm still a Vice-captain, I'll see you inside Byakuya or should I say Captain Kuchiki" I said as I entered the chambers

Upon entering Captain Shunsui smiled as I stood behind.

"Giving your student good luck?" He asked

"Of course as a teacher I'm supposed wish upon such things"

He chuckled as the door opened and everyone stood attention. As the young man came in with a calm face.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, step forward" Captain-Commander Yamamoto ordered

Taking a step to the floor presenting himself to the others. Looking at the young man with careful eyes, he fought the need to stop in his tracks.

"It is by great honor, that you take up the honor of Captain, do you accept?"

"Yes"

"Then I hereby declare that you, Byakuya Kuchiki, are now Captain of the 6th Division" he announced

 **After**

The ceremony was quick and respectful, everyone stood outside. Byakuya ran over to me as I stood alone.

"I really didn't think I would make it" he said relaxing himself

"I wouldn't relax just yet, being Captain is a lot harder than it is" I informed him with a smile

"That reminds me, could you meet me outside the Seireitei?"

A bit surprised at his sudden request I nodded accepting it.

 **Districts**

Walking through one of the many districts, it was one of the more poorer districts. Seeing a few kids pass and a people shopping as well.

"What're we doing in the districts?" I asked

"I like to escape the duties of family and since this could be my last relaxation for sometime I would like to enjoy it" he explained

Walking a bit further in he asked what Captain duties would consist of. I told him he basics daily reports, recruitment every year, and most importantly the Hollows he would have to face. As we continued to walk he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Byakuya is something wrong?"

He seemed to have a slight blush to his face, his eyes focused ahead of us. Turning I saw the someone that had caught his eye. A young woman who had been buying groceries at a vendor.

"Byakuya?"

"Oh sorry, let's continue our stroll"

Moving on we began to pass by the young woman. Just as we did I pushed him, bumping into her she turned to face the young Captain.

"Oh s-sorry I tripped" he said nervously

"That's alright, it was an honest mistake" she reassured

"I'm B-Byakuya" he introduced himself nervously

"I'm Hisana" she greeted with a warm smile

As the two made small conversation, a satisfying smile came across my face. I then left as to make my time to meet Yushiro for his tutor session.

 **Seireitei**

Walking through a spiritual energy, that was dark and cold. Like a snake in a field of grass, waiting to bite. Turning to see those same dark eyes from before.

"Hello Vice-captain Hatake" Vice-captain Sosuke Aizen greeted

Looking at his Haori it was the same ones to identify Captains.

"I didn't know you became a Captain also"

"I did, but you forget that you are still a Vice-captain" he explained as if superior to myself

"Did you need something Aizen" I asked coldly

"Oh I was about to go and do a demonstration of my Zanpakutos capabilities, I hope to see you there" he informed me leaving me with a wave

As I passed by I had heard of another piece of news that was relatively new. Captain Kenpachi Kiganjo was killed in a Trial by Combat, bring replaced by a new Captain. A lot of changes were coming to this old dog.

" _You're_ _not that old Kakashi_ "

My Zanpakutos spirit was walking by me to give me a bit of company.

"It certainly feels that way" I retorted

" _You can't stop change_ , _not even if you try and fight it_ "

"I'm not trying to fight, it just trying to get used to it is all"

 **Shihoin Clan**

Yushiro attempted to strike me, which I blocked. Redirecting his weight he fell to the ground, he then threw a series of punches. Still unable to hit me, not even a graze. Running out of breath, falling to the ground he seemed to be sweating.

"That'll be all for today" I told him

He gripped the grass underneath his hands.

"Can I ask you a question Kakashi-sensie?" The young teen asked

"Hmm?"

"...Did you...like my older sister?" He asked hesitantly

"I...really don't know, why?"

"She always talked about you, not like how she talked about Kisuke" he answered

I stared down at him his eyes focused on the blades of grass.

"We can't dwell on the past, but I did consider her a valuable friend and am glad to have known her" I reassured him

 **Division 8**

"Yo Kakashi"

"Yes, Captain Shunsui?"

"Interested in taking another student?" He asked slyly

"Sure, I mean if their willing to learn" I answered

"Well I got a request from Captain Isshin Kurosaki, he recently got a new 3rd seat a young one at that"

"What do you mean?"

"The student is just a kid, and has graduated from the academy at a really young age" he answered

"Okay, send him to the training yard"

"Very well then"

 **Training Yard**

Waiting for my new charge I saw a young man with white hair and blue eyes, he had came with a friend as well a young woman I had seen as well she must have been the new Vice-captain under Aizen.

"Hello, I'm Vice-captain Kakashi Hatake"

"3rd Seat Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said with an angered expression he seemed to be a bit cold as well

"Well I'll be your teacher from now on"

"I don't see the point in all this, I proved myself at the academy why should I be taught by some old fool?" He said coldly

"Oh is that so?"

He looked at me as if I had questioned him.

"Then how about you show me your skill then?" I challenged pulling out two practice blades

Throwing one to him he looked at me as if it was a joke. I waved my sword at him as if mocking him.

Without a moments thought, he thrust as I dodged it by a side step. Slashing dodging again redirecting his attack, using his momentum against him. We clashed with out mock blades, struggling to get the upper hand.

"I won't lie, you're impressive, but is this all you really got shorty?" I asked

"Shorty!? You'll pay for that!"

Getting the rise he pushed me back as began to slash in a rage. Easily dodging his swings, his footing was decent, but needed work. His swordsmanship expert, but still had a flaw in the style itself. His emotion, unchecked and easily angered.

Clashing again I used my save ststrength to disarm him. Seeing it flew he came face to face with the tip of my mock blade.

"Now I know why you graduated early, but you still have much to learn" I said

Placing my practice blade on the rack, Toshiro looked down with defeated eyes.

"A little humility will sure to make you humble"

Focusing on his glare at me, a reminiscent of Byakuyas when I first became his teacher.

"And you?" I asked pointing my finger at his friend, but still holding my gaze on the younger

"Yes sir!?"

"Who are you?"

"Momo Hinamori!" She answered

"Get a practic blade"

"But I wasn't recommended!"

"Are you going to be here everyday?"

"Uh..."

"Then grab a blade, no gets a free ride!"

"Yes sir!"


	16. New Faces

A few papers sat on my desk, signing and signing took place. As my hand developed a cramp, trying to shake it loose.

"I need a break"

Putting a 'out for break' sign on my office door. Taking a walk out side the wind had a nice breeze to. Looking down from the balcony I could see a giant of a man standing outside.

"I wonder who that is?"

Making it outside I approached him from behind. His head was covered by a helmet and with gauntlets as well.

"Hello"

He turned seeing me I could see a bit of a glare in his eye. From what I could tell anyway, the same could be said of me. His body was tense as his hands clenched tightly.

"I saw you from the balcony, wondered what you were doing out here?" I asked

"I'm waiting for someone" he answered in a deep voice

"Oh very well then, I haven't seen you before are you a new recruit?" I asked

"You could say that"

"Well I'm Vice-captain Kakashi Hatake, I'm usually a teacher to the new recruits or a private tutor others" I answered

"Sajin Komamura, I've heard of you"

"Please tell me it wasn't because of the Womens Association" I pleaded

"No, but from the other officers"

"Oh good, I'd really hate for us to meet with that type of information"

I sat on a rock, he stared at me as if examining me for some sort discomfort. Though I showed very little since by his energy, he was a man with a heart of gold.

"Why did you join the Thirteen Court Gaurd Squads?" He asked

"Well that's a very...boring story, but it kind of fell in my lap" I answered

Sajin looked at me through his helmet, and still had that analytic eye on me.

"You say you're a teacher?"

"Yes, though I've not that many students I'm proud nonetheless" I explained

He moved from his spot and in the open plain. Pulling out his sword and aiming it at me.

"Then show me your skill"

I stared at his offer, but then for us to truly understand each other a battle would surely help.

"Very well then"

Pulling my own blade out I held it ready as he did too. Charging he raised his blade above his head, letting it fall. Moving out of the way I attempted a slash he stepped back and attempted the same. Ducking I aimed the tip of my blade at his head, and thrusting. Sajin blocked it with the base of his blade, sparks flew as my own skid off. For a big man he was very fast, recouping he slashed upward making an opening. Getting the chance he thrust, stepping back as well as bringing my sword knocking the attack away.

As we fought I could feel strong feeling behind his blade. Hate, rejection, and...fear, these were portrayed by his very own attacks. The truest way to convey ones feelings, and it was these feelings that effected his fighting style. His strength was unmatched, his speed able to carry it, but he lacked experience as expected from a recruit. A few more minutes of fighting as he began to slow in movement. Flashing away he looked around, as his helmet hit the tip of my blade.

"You're good, but you need to gain experience to help you carry that skill" I advised

"Yes...Kakashi-sensie" he said

I was surprised by how he saw me with title, but accepted it.

"And you need to do something about that hate inside you" I said sheathing my sword

His body hesitated as if I had hit a nerve.

"What do you know about my pain?" He growled

"Nothing, but when you have squad mates you need put it aside so that they don't die for whatever you're reasons are" I answered

He gripped his sword, as if he knew of what I spoke of.

"You are good man Sajin, but remember this...to abandon your friends...is the worst crime"

He did not say a word, but I left to think on those words and hoped to that he could find peace.

 **Training Yard**

Toshiro slashed and cut the air, as did Momo who tried her best though she was a flower child. The younger was fierce in his attack, and fast as well though I did throw insults at him so he can grow a tolerance to trash talk in a fight.

"That's good, now try again midget!" I shouted

I could see the vain on his forehead as it angered him.

"Momo make sure you're striking with intent if you don't you'll be in a grave!" I shouted

Toshiro got angered even more, since I was insulting his friend. Another flaw he was so focused on the other he couldn't concentrate on his 'battle'.

"Toshiro! Don't worry about Momo she's a Soul Reaper not a flower!"

He gritted his teeth though we had to cut training short since one of my subordinates came.

"Vice-captain Hatake, your needed by Captain Shunsui!"

"Alright, that's all for today keep practicing" I ordered before I left

 **Division 8**

Shunsui held a piece of paper in hand, as he gave it to me.

"What's this time?"

"A hollow has been raging in the Human world, we need you to go down and finish it off before it kills anyone else" he answered with a serious tone

"Very well"

 **Human World**

The world had changed drastically in my view of course, but it had gotten larger. Focusing I could see large amounts of Hollow energy. It effected my tracking, I couldn't pinpoint a single destination.

"Where is it?"

"So you're a Soul Reaper?"

Turning I saw a young man with dark hair and a white outfit. He seemed non-hostile lowering my gaurd just a bit.

"And who might you be?"

"Soken Ishida, a Quincy" he answered with a smile

"Oh well I'm Kakashi Hatake, so now that I know you can see me have you seen a Hollow around here?"

"I've felt an off energy, but it's covering the city like a blanket" he answered

"So know too, has it killed anyone?"

"No, but it has caused no short deal of strife"

"Where?"

He took me to a badly burned house, I could see a large deal of spirits here. They approached me rather quickly asking questions.

"Okay listen all of you! I will help you pass on, but you need to tell me what happened"

This calmed them a bit, I got a steady stream of personal accounts. Some said they didn't even know a fire was set, others said they saw only flashes and they were dead.

"So not much to go on?" Soken asked

"No, but it's something"

"Well since you're here I can help you" he said

"Are you sure? This could be dangerous"

"I'm a Quincy I need to help those who need it" he explained

Nodding we began to investigate any and all sights of any abnormal attacks. Though I had to help those spirits pass on first. We walked through the city seeing any sign of such occurrences.

"This thing is like a bad luck monster" Soken said seeing a ship wreck from shore

"No doubt"

That was when a cat began to rubbed itself on my ankle, it purred as if it like me.

"Like cats?" Soken asked with a smile

"I don't mind them, just can't handle them" I answered

I picked the cat up and turned away, the pat its rear to scare it off. That didn't happen as its tail shot in the air.

"Is something wrong?" I asked it, which was somewhat silly

It just ran away as I stood confused as was Soken.

"Strange cat"

"Yes it was"


	17. Reaper & Quincy

We had searched for most of the night, only finding more sights of accidents.

"Well we didn't find much, but we it's still here" I noted

"Yes, but unfortunately I must leave"

"Why?"

"I have school in the morning, but I'll help later after school"

Soken then left in the direction of his home I assumed, looking around I still couldn't feel that things presence. Sitting on a nearby bench looking up to see a few clouds pass by in the dark sky.

"Meow"

Turning that same black cat came towards me. Sitting by me on the bench, picking it up. The small animal had bright golden eyes, reminiscent of someone I knew.

"You look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it"

It just stared at me as I sat it back on the ground.

 **Afternoon**

I sat waiting outside waiting for Soken to exit the building. Most of the students couldn't see me, but those who sensed me just felt a cold. A bell rang as I stood in a alleyway, Soken had spotted me earlier and knew where to meet.

"Sorry, for you inconvenience" he said taking a breath

"It's okay, but now that you're here we can continue"

We sat in the park where we could sense a number of spiritual energies. Children spotted me and even pointed fingers, but their parents scolded them.

"Now how would we find a hollow with this much spiritual energy?" Soken asked

"Well I think we try an lure it out"

"Are you sure? That could be dangerous"

"Not here, but in a secluded place where we can deal with it" I explained

He then brought out a small ring, handing it to me.

"What's this?"

"When Quincy hunt Hollows we use this, it sends off a pulse of energy to lure them out" he answered

Thinking we needed a clear place so the two of us could fight the beast.

"Soken?"

A young woman who wore the same outfit as Soken, she stared at both us with uncertainty.

"Who is she Soken?" She asked

"A friend, we're trying to find that Hollow that's been causing trouble" he answered

Focusing mostly on me she seemed to be displeased by the fact he was helping.

"They're not going to like this" she said

"Of course not, but we need to make sure one else dies" he retorted

Sighing and with a slight nod she left us, Soken seemed to saddened.

"Who was she?"

"A friend...Quincy believe that we shouldn't need Soul Reapers, I have an unpopular opinion" he answered

We left to find this mysterious hollow, looking in places that would draw them. We checked shrines, markets, and even parks nothing was found.

It came close to night again with us sitting on a bench.

"Again no luck" I sighed

"Let's not lose hope, but we need to find it" he reassured

As we walked down the street it hit us without warning, turning we saw it a human size Hollow with a white body and a black face.

"Do you feel that?" Soken asked as sweat ran down his face

"Yes, this isn't no ordinary Hollow"

It tilted its head as it stared at us both, glancing at each other.

"Run"

Dashing towards the opposite way of the Hollow, but it followed closely behind. Taking cover it flew passed us, coming out I shot with my artificial arm a red energy.

"Hurry"

Running we needed to find a place open so that we could deal with this thing. The Hollow would slash and miss as it chased us, hitting only the buildings that surrounded us. Debris would fall to the ground and leave big chunks out of buildings.

"There!" Soken shouted as he saw the woods

We quickly entered as did the Hollow, hiding in the darkness. It scanned around for us, trying to get sense for us. Til a storm of blue energy arrows shot at it, dodging I clashed blades with it. Soken focused his aim and shot a strong shot, only for it miss.

"Damn"

"We need to keep it still so I have a clear shot"

Flashing I thrusted my blade, but it was deflected. Swinging my blade back I slashed as it was blocked with its blade like limb. Pushing my back with its monstrous power, Soken appeared behind it. Shooting a large arrow in its back, it fell to the ground, making a small crater. Standing on opposite side we waited for the Hollow to stand or not. The figure stood up slowly and growled, Soken shot a volley of arrows.

" **Roar!** "

With one swing they were deflected, flashing quickly slashing it was again blocked. Narrowing its eyes it pushed me back again, countering with swing. Ducking in time I flashed away, as a strong arrow hit it again. Striking it in the side of the face, Soken sent another volley of arrows hitting its back repeatedly. Swiping them away it aimed its blade at Soken, an orb of energy began to collect. Sokens eyes widen as it blasted moving away in time. The blast itself cleared a thick line of trees and a sizable sent in the mountain.

"Woah" he whispered

Flashing in front of the creature I struck it, but my blade was unable to break through the tough hide. Looking down at me it raised its free hand bringing it down. As if by instinct my artificial limb moved, as it hit me a large dust cloud and massive rocks were cleared.

"Kakashi!" Soken cried out

A moment of silence was heard only the sound of falling of pebbles. Til it settled I soon found myself in a state of shock. My black limb was not only intact, but it had blocked the blade entirely. Glaring at the beast as to not show my surprise, I gripped the blade and broke it in half.

"Now!"

Getting knocked out of his surprise Soken shot a thin arrow that somehow took the rest of arm off. The Hollow howled in pain, til a strike from my blade left a gash across its chest. As it stumbled back with blood leaking from both wounds, I held my finger out. Then dark blue lightening like energy began to gather in a orb.

"Farewell"

Then shot it the blast killed the hollow disintegrating it. Leaving only a smoking line and a what could be seen as its remains. Falling to the floor I was exhausted, Soken walked over sat by me as well.

"Let's not do that again" he advised

"That would be fine by me"

 **Morning**

Morning came I gather what samples I could for Captain Mayuri to analyze. Soken stood as I just finished, he was a valuable asset to the mission. Though I couldn't say much about him for fear they would see him as threat. He didn't seem to mind, as he stood with a smile.

"So you're leaving?"

"For now, until I'm called back" I answered

"Well don't afraid to visit"

"Are you going to get in trouble for helping?" I asked based on that young woman he felt he would

"Yes, but I doubt it would be anything serious" he reassured

"Well...good then, see you til then"

That was I tore a piece of paper given to me on my way out. A Garganta appeared and I walked through without trouble.

 **Soul Society**

Coming out I made way without wasting time to Division 12.

 **Division 12**

"Interesting" Mayuri said looking at the remains I brought back

"What?"

"The make up of this Hollow is quite interesting, it seems that it's made up of two signatures"

"Can you identify them?"

"One is no doubt a hollow, but the other is deteriorating at an exceedingly high rate" he answered

"So you can't?"

"Not now, but given time yes I believe I can"

 **AN: sorry if it feels rushed I'm feeling well**


	18. A Lesson Needed

"Kakashi!"

Turning I saw a rather familiar face, Kaien Shiba this time in a uniform and a Vice-captain badge.

"Well look at you, a Vice-captain" I said with a smile

"Yes, I'll be serving under Captain Utitake" he declared

"Good, then meet me here" I said writing a piece of paper of the courtyard address

"Why?"

"For training"

"But I really don't need-"

"Tell your Captain and I'll meet you there" I said walking away

"But I don't-"

 **Training Yard**

I insisted on Kaiens training due to the fact that I would most likely be doing so. Seeing the young Shiba enter with annoyed expression.

"What he tell you?"

"He said 'it'll do you some good, go train and come back with a few new skills' and waved me off" he answered

"I know"

"How did you know!?"

"Ever since I was reassigned as Vice-captain in Division 8 I've been getting request to be a teacher" I answered

As we spoke Toshiro and Momo came in with an also annoying face.

"Ah Toshiro, Momo you came good now we can get training started" I said

The three stood in a line standing at a attention.

"Now before we get started let me ask you a few questions 1: When fighting what is the first thing you look for?"

"A weak point" Toshiro answered

"No, you look for a pattern in their style"

"That's absurd, the weak point is vital in fighting" Toshiro retorted

"Oh? Even if you found it, you wouldn't be able to get to it unless you know how ones fights, if you don't you might as well let them strike you down and who knows you might find more than one weak point" I explained sternly

"Uh..." he said nervously

"Now Kaien show me how you fight"

 **Later**

The three had been improving like most students do. After the class I needed to go directly to the Shihoin Clan.

"Kakashi!"

"Oh Byakuya haven't seen you in awhile" I said as I turned to see the young Kuchiki

"I did it" he said excitedly

"What?"

"I asked Hisana to marry me!" He said with a huge smile on his face

"Oh congratulations!"

"Thank you! To think that this day would come"

"Whens the wedding?"

"This summer, but Hisana said she doesn't want a huge wedding so she wanted me to invite those who are close"

"So that means me?"

"Of course, but could I talk to you on the way to the Shihoin-"

"Vice-captain?" A messenger called

"Yes?"

"The Shihoin have rescheduled their session for tomorrow, they send their deepest apologies"

"Tell them it is forgiven, and thank you for the update" I said

"Yes, sir"

He left quickly to tell them before they leaving their home.

"It looks like I have some time"

We stood on the balcony looking at the blue sky, and grassy plains.

"Hisana is sick"

"Oh does she have a cold?"

"No, it seems to be much more serious"

I could see that his heart had sank due to the unfortunate development.

"Will she be alright?"

"They say...she'll live long enough to do the things she needs" he answered sadden

"I see"

"So Kakashi I want your advise on what I should do?"

Carefully thinking it over I wanted to help my student, no matter how old he got he would remain that way in my eyes.

"Unfortunately I can't say it'll be alright that would be a lie..."

He looked at me waiting for something comforting to help him

"When she is gone you'll feel an enormous amount of pain in your heart, but..."

"But what?"

"Don't let the pain of her death follow you, let the happiness and love she had for you follow the same love and happiness you have make her days count"

He didn't show any emotion or tell that could be given. I had hoped that my advise and wisdom was enough to give him some closure to his question.

"I want you to meet her"

"Hmmm? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll like her"

 **Kuchiki Clan**

Entering the home of Byakuya it was fairly large, and seemed to be small enough for their needs.

"Byakuya is that you?" A gentle voice called

"Yes, I've brought company"

Coming out of the kitchen you could tell that she wasn't feeling well. Though she was going to that dim her smile.

"Oh you must be Kakashi, nice to meet you"

"And you must be Hisana nice to meet you as well"

We sat at a small table in the family room, where food was offered. Though it was limited due to Hisanas illness, preparing us some plates for us.

"Thank you for the food"

"It's no trouble"

"Now Byakuya tells me you've become ill"

Her smile didn't dim for a second, as she treated it as normal situation.

"Yes, but I have time to do the things that need attending"

"Like what?"

"I'm searching for my sister" she explained

"Really, I don't want to cause any trouble, but you do know that finding any family in the Soul Society is almost impossible"

"Hehe that's what Byakuya tells me, but if there's a chance I can find her then I'm willing to do it" she reaffirmed herself

"Then...Good luck"

"Thank you"

We spent the better half of the hour talking with her, and she seemed content with what she was dealt.

Byakuya escorted me to the door of the Clan Estate, standing outside just for a moment.

"Thank you for coming Kakashi"

"It was no trouble, and your soon to be wife is very nice as well" I complimented

"Thank you"

"Well good night"

 **Home**

As I returned a certain emptiness came over to me. Looking at my empty home, I began to wonder on somethings. When I die what would I see before I left? My students? My happy moments as Vice-captain? Or...nothing

" _The Wolf fears_?"

"Of course, we all fear something just depends on what's worth fearing"

" _So what do you fear_? _Death_?"

"No, as a Soul Reaper a chance of dying is a constant, but my fear...is being unable to help those close to me" I answered

" _Such a noble man_ , _a selfless man_ , _a man thinks of others more than himself_ "

"I don't know about noble, but as long as I live...I'm going to guide them as much as I can."

 **Next Day**

Toshiro and Kaien clashed swords as one focused on the other. Toshiro outclassed Kaien in swordsmanship, but that didn't mean Kaien was a pushover still being a formidable warrior.

The two stopped as they were out of breath. Sweat came down their brows as they stared at on another.

"That'll be enough, good you're both showing great improvement just a couple things: Toshiro be careful how much power you don't to wear out before your enemy, Kaien watch how you retreat a second off and you're gone" I advised

"Yes, Kakashi-sensie"

My students were greatest pride they went from inexperienced to Soul Reapers. I couldn't be prouder, in thought a familiar figure came. The large form of Sajin Komamura walked in the area where we trained.

"Vice-captain Hatake" he spoke quietly

"Sajin I haven't seen you awhile, how've you been?"

"I need to talk to you privately"

"Okay, you're dismissed" I said to the others

As the two left Sajin looked at me with confused eyes.

"Kakashi I made a friend a few days ago, and a friend of his died...killed by her own husband" he explained

"I see, very unfortunate"

"The thing is he wasn't given a sentence, he walked away free"

I did not know who this man Sajin called friend, but I could tell that he was confused.

"He says she loved the world always able to see the good, but when speaks of it he...has a sense of dread" he explained

From what he told me this man hated the world, he had seen the outcome as an insult.

"Losing a loved one is the hardest thing one could feel"

"But when he spoke he sounded like he...hated what she loved"

"A loved ones passing opens us to...many dark paths in those moments of pain, but if you just hold it all inside no one will be able to understand or help you" I explained the best I could

Though Sajin seemed to have understood what I tried to tell him.

"Thank you for your...advice"


	19. Memories & Rivalry

A red eye is all I saw a man with a scared face, glaring at me.

" _Kakashi!!_ "

He knew my name, but I did not know his. I wanted to ask questions, who was he? How did he know my name?

" _Die!"_

A flash of darkness covered my eyes, to only feel a familiar touch. Opening my eyes, I saw a pair of golden orbs gazing into mine.

" _Bad dream?_ "

Yoruichi? Her hand caressed my cheek, as it settled on a spot rubbing circles on my covered face. Her soft skin, her violet hair, was this a memory? If so I wished it had happened.

" _Something wrong?_ "

Her faced dimmed a bit, my eyes lowered at the realization of it being a dream.

" _Hmph you're so hard to read you know that right?_ "

I took her hand in my own, feeling the warmth that comforted me. Though I had wake up, as I closed my eyes.

 **Morning**

 _Knock! Knock!_

Opening my eyes, the sun hitting my eyes, sitting up as my back popped a bit. Opening the door a messenger stood with a letter from Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto, requests your presence"

Taking the notice it seemed to be a simple summons.

"Thank you"

Closing the door I stood looking at the piece of paper. A long moment of though came as if a decision needed to be made.

"Well let's get dressed"

 **Captain-Commander Office**

The elderly man sat at his desk writing down a note it seemed til he refocused on me.

"Kakashi, you've proven to be an asset to the Soul Society"

"Thank you"

"In hindsight you should already be a Captain, if not for you insistence on being a Vice-captain" He explained

"I just feel more comfortable where I am"

"I under, but you will have to take on the mantle sooner or later"

"Just...Why me? You have many other capable Soul Reapers"

He stood up waving my over, and doing as gestured we looked at the Soul Society.

"In truth? I need a successor...Souls do not live forever despite our belief in it" he answered honestly

"Why me? Why not Shunsui? Or Utitake?"

"Shunsuis has very tactical mind and has often shown great leadership, but I fear he lacks the ability to make harsh decisions" he answered

"And Captain Utitake?"

"He denies it, but he sick and unsure of how long he has to live"

"And why must I be your successor?"

He looked over at me with a wary eye, and gripped his cane.

"Because unlike your colleagues, you have difficult decisions, like when you were confronted on with the now Exiled former Captains"

A small flashback of that night came, I still remember fighting them.

"And your steadily increasing ability to turn all those around you into your allies, and your leadership to use that to the Seireitei advantage" he explained

"So I became likable?"

"I suppose, but when you first got here my opinion was very different"

"Oh how so?"

"When you got here I thought you would be a liability, and would leave with Urahara, but I was wrong you kept your loyalty with the Seireitei and acted as needed" he answered

In that moment a sharp pain in my mind hit me hard. Yamamoto saw this as I clutched my head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I've been having these images in my head at night" he halfway explained

"I see, so you're feeling"

"Feeling what?"

"Souls cannot keep their memories when they were alive, so they slowly deteriorate" he explained

"So how do mine resurface?"

"It usually happens to those with strong spiritual energy due to either strong emotion or age and is a grueling experience" he explained

"I see" I said in pain

"It will take sometime to pass, so I'll inform Captain Shunsui of your condition"

 **Home**

As I sat in my home I could feel the pain, as each memory surfaced.

Another image came to mind, a girl with brown hair and a bright smile.

' _Come on Kakashi!_ '

She was always smiling, then a boy with black hair, and orange goggles with a crest on his vest.

' _Kakashi! One day I'll beat you!_ '

"Kakashi!"

A voice at the door woke me out of my painful experience. Opening it Soi Feng stood with a disappointed look on her face.

"Soi Feng? What're you doing here?"

"Shunsui told me about your condition, and I wanted to check up on you!" She yelled which worsened it

"W-well I'm doing fine"

"Not buying it!" She yelled again

She came in still wearing her Captains uniform. I sat in my armchair waiting for an explanation.

"Are you okay? Are you running a fever?" She asked

"I-its alright, I-Im fine"

"That's not all I'm here for, I need advice"

"On what?"

Pouring herself and I cup of tea which wasn't the best.

"I have a new Vice-captain, and he...he's weak no way around that couldn't even lie if I wanted to" she said with disappointment

"Who is he?"

"He's one of the Omaeda Clan, his family is wealthy and somehow got onto my Division, why couldn't you be my Vice-captain?" She asked

"Cause I would be doing all the work"

Before she could retort my comment, as the door flew open.

"Kakashi-sensie!!" Kaien shouted as he entered with Toshiro behind him with an annoyed look

"Kaien? Toshiro? What are you two doing here?"

"We-"

Kaien was cut off by the sight of Soi Feng, as well as the cups of tea.

"Kakashi-sensie?"

"Yes?"

"Is this a date?"

Soi Feng spat out her drink, as the suggestion was made.

"W-what are you talking about!?" She shouted angrily

"No, Kaien this is not a date, more of a check up"

"Oh anyway we brought you some medicine to help you" he said as Toshiro held the bag

"Oh Toshiro you brought me medicine how thoughtful"

"Me!? Don't be ridiculous!!"

Handing me the bag roughly he folded his arms. Looking down at the bag a small smile formed on my face, as Soi Feng continued to scold Kaien.

 **Night**

I tossed and turned as flashes of battle rushed through my skull. Bodies and faces covered in blood and burned marks. Fields destroyed that look like a massive grave.

I looked down at my hands covered in the crimson liquid. The horrible smell of iron and dead hit my nose hard. My body tired sweat and heat as the fires gave very little light.

" _Kakashi!_ "

Turning a man with bright yellow hair came with that brown haired girl, and the orange goggle wearing boy.

" _We need to leave_!"

As we began to run away, my eyes shot open. Sweat ran down my body like a river, breathing heavily seeing the moon still out. Calming down I began to feel the pain easing, this must have been the passing.

 **Next Day**

Though the memories stopped Captain-Commander Yamamoto said that they would continue in unexpected moments. As I walked holding my head due to an a headache that followed. Not seeing wearing where I was going, I bumped into a tall man.

"Sorry"

Turning I saw him a tall man with long black hair and a scar that ran down his face. He also wore the uniform of Division 11, the new Captain: Kenpachi Zaraki.

"I know you" he said in a low growl

"Hmm?"

"Yes, you're Kakashi Hatake, the man that took on more than one Captain" he grinned

"Yes I suppose you could say that" I said trying to dodge the question

I was then face to face with his blade, there seemed to be a ragged edge.

"Fight me" he challenged with a wide smile

"Oh boy"


	20. Unnatural Friends

**AN** \- **Hello**! **Here to answer questions**! **Thanks for reading too**!

 **JAKEKNSTEIN** : **I am thinking of giving Kakashi his own** ' **Movie** ' **and OVAs I'm not sure about**.

 **jexcel** : **I'm going to make the caters a bit longer that way I can get to the cannon**.

 **Boom**!!

Dodging a massive blow as a tower of rock and dust rose. Gazing that the unsubtle action, as it fell and cleared a large figure came out.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Kenpachi Zaraki asked unsatisfied by my retreating

"It just seems...unproductive?" I guessed

"Well that doesn't matter, I just wanna fight you!!" He shouted charging

I finally unsheathed my blade, blocking Kenpachis strike. The ragged edge skid down my steel causing a few sparks to fly off. A smile crept on his face, as our spiritual energy clashed. Pushing me back attempting to strike at me once more, parrying the attack upward. Before I could land a hit on him, his blade came down. Fortunately able to block it, as another set of sparks flew. Sliding back as the force pushed me, Kenpachis strength was stronger than Kensie Muguruma. Still able to hold my own though.

"You're strong" he chuckled

Showing an unfazed expression I straighten myself, regripping my sword. Tightening his own hold he charged, beginning a series of slashes. Able to push or block the attacks as shock after shock went through my arms. Moving out the way of one of the oncoming strike, and began to assault him. The first hit struck him as he was surprised by the hit as he flew back.

"Hahaha!! That's the spirit!"

I charged thrust the tip of my blade, but it was swatted away. A few more sparks flew off, attempting another strike it was again swatted. A series of parries and strikes started as our blades clashed. Each hit shocked through my arms, looking at him he didn't seem to show any signs of fatigue or strain. Pushing his blade away to give me an opening, using my artificial limb throwing a hook. Landing the blow caused Kenpachi to spit out blood. Slashing I flashed back to avoid it as the attack only hit air.

"Hahaha!!"

I wasn't having the most joyous time as my fellow Soul Reaper. I had to restrain him or this would go on forever.

" **Yasaka Magatama**!"

Five Magatama shot at Kenpachi who was forced to the ground. Struggling to get back on his feet, growling in frustration.

"Sorry, but I need to go important business" I said hurriedly and left the Captain

"Hey!! Get back here!!! And fight me!!!!" He shouted as I ran away from him

 **Division 8**

"Hey, Kakashi heard you finally met the new Captain" Captain Shunsui said with a smile

"Yes, Kenpachi Zaraki wanted to fight me"

"Amused him did you?" He asked as he saw my uniform tattered a bit

"Yes, but I wasn't going to go the full round" I sighed

"Alright, got another for you" he said handing me a paper

"What is it this time?"

"Another test run for Captain Mayuri, and a yearly inspection" he answered

"Yearly inspection? For what?"

"Those Hollow are getting braver, they been asking all Divisions to look in it these past 5 years" he explained

"And it's our turn?"

"Exactly"

"Okay...what am I looking for?"

"Just check and see how many Hollows are present, oh and by our former Captains a visit to test these out" he explained handing me an all black pair of glasses

"What am I testing these out for?"

"That's why you'll be paying our former Captains a visit, they're to see if our long distance communication into the living world able to get through" he explained unenthusiastic about it

"Oh how fun"

 **Human World**

Standing atop a post I had saw a few wandering spirits walking by. Sending them on their way, til I was surprised by an unexpected visitor.

"Hey Kakashi" Soken said

Turning I saw the young Ishida, he had gotten a bit taller with a small amount of facial hair growing above his lip.

"Soken, it's been awhile" I said jumping from my position

"For you maybe"

"Got me there" I chuckled

"So what's the problem this time?"

"Inspection for Hollows, and equipment testing" I sighed

"Oh well they haven't been coming around that often, but..." he said hesitantly

"What?"

Gesturing to an alleyway we entered as it seemed to be a sensitive matter.

"The Quincy have been acting...unnatural"

"How so?"

"They tell an old folklore of a 'Sealed King' as if it was gods word"

"What does it say?"

"After 900 years of sealing, he will regain his pulse, after another 90 he will regain his intellect, and 9 more he will regain his power, but the last part scares me"

"Why?"

"...In 9 years he will regain the world"

"This does seem troubling, but why now?"

"Because the 900 years is done, and the 90 has almost reached its own end" he answered

"So why tell me?"

He then handed me a cross of the Quincy, glancing at it he seemed serious.

"What is this?"

"A small part is said he will steal impure Quincy powers, and I am not pure" he answered

"So what is this for?"

"When I die, my power will go to you not him" he answered

"Why would you give me your power?"

"Because you're my friend and I trust you despite the small time we've known each other" he answered

Looking at the silver cross I wondered if it was truly alright.

"Then I won't let this visit be our last" I reassured

The young Quincy smiled brightly, though he would have to try another time. Since I had to visit some unfriendly faces, but I made the most what time we had.

"So what is your arm made of?"

"The remnants of dead Hollows, the man who made this said I could possibly 'hack' into their abilities" I explained

"That seems handy"

"And tell me this why do you Quincy where white?"

"Maybe to differentiate ourselves from Soul Reapers" he answered as if guessing

"You don't know do you?"

"No not really"

A hostile presence made itself known, I first thought it was a Hollow. A few men in Quincy robes appeared, glancing at Soken he also seemed not to know them.

"Soken Ishida, you have been hereby sentence to execution by the Sternritter" one announced

"Sternritter?" We both asked

"Now die!" He shouted

A few pulled out bows, while others used swords. Those with bows came after me, while the others chased after Soken. A few arrows were fired as I dodged them, but they felt different from Soken.

"Die Soul Reaper!!" One shouted as they appeared behind me

Firing a flurry of shots I flashed away, again caught by another. Soken seemed to be having just as much trouble as me. He vanish and they would catch him just as fast. One began to charge a powerful shot aimed at myself. Holding out my black limb, I had to counter the oncoming attack. Focusing my energy at the tip of my finger, I saw a dark blue energy collect with a dark aura.

" **Cero** "

Whispering the word it shot from my hand, as did the arrow. Flying towards each other my blast cut through the Quincy arrow. Hitting it left a hole through the white clad enemy. That word, was a Hollow word my mind went astray as I was shocked by a technique I didn't even know.

"Die-!"

Before he shout I had cut him down, as a pool of blood formed around him.

"This evening has been full of surprises" I said

Soken had shot a few down with his spirit weapon. The remaining Quincy seemed to have retreated into a shadow like portal.

"Damn it!! You will die!! His majesty will cut you down!!" He shouted to the heavens as he disappeared

The two of us were dumbstruck by his proclamation.

"Well this has been, a very...unfortunate evening" Soken said as a heavy sweat came down his face

"I know, but what now?"

"I need to tell my elders, they might know a thing or two about this ordeal"

"And I must continue with my mission" I said holding my goggles in hand

"Very well then, farewell Kakashi" he said just as he left

Looking at the dead knowing I had to leave before could come.

 **Uraharas Shop**

Being given the address of Kisukes shop that seemed to a candy store. Using the goggles I saw the man himself standing outside looking at the stars. Using the goggles they seemed to be working as they gave information on the former Captain. As if on instinct he turned like he knew I was there, so I gave up the charade.

Appearing just a few feet away from him, he was unexpectedly surprised by how close I was. His face was stoic as was my own, he fanned himself as it was a hot night.

"Kakashi" he whispered

He wore a green outfit reminiscent of his old captains uniform. While also wearing clogs and a stripped hat.

"So you have a candy shop now?" I said in our awkward conversation

"And you're still a Vice-captain? I would think after those that left you would be Captain"

"I prefer it this way" I retorted

"Oh? Now let me ask you this...do you regret that night?"

I remained silent in thought, he waited patiently. Hiding his face behind the paper fan, I kept my eye contact. His eye then went to my artificial limb, the black color sure seemed to interest him.

"You it's true you gave up your arm?"

"A risk, but not one unexpected in my line of work"

"Hmph, you're a truly loyal man Kakashi"

"Do you know where the others are?"

"Yes, but I won't give that info so easily Kakashi" he explained folding his fan

"Of course"

"So will you be on your way? We open in a few hours" he explained

Not saying a word or even a farewell, as the Garganta opened as I walked through. A storm was beginning from what I could see.

 **AN** : **Sorry for the delay I** **haven't been feeling my best so sorry if it looks rushed**


	21. Promises Unbroken

After that night I kept my word, volunteering so that I can visit Soken on yearly inspections. In those few years things were getting worse for Byakuya. His wifes sickness was getting worse, and every minute she had given in the pursuit of finding her sister. Though this time it would be her last walk.

 **Kuchiki Clan**

Staring at the red gate I could feel a deep sadness. It covered the home like a blanket, entering there wasn't a servant in sight. Knowing my way I saw the Captain, sitting by his wifes side. Peering over his shoulder Hisana lay motionless her eyes closed. Thunder was heard from the grey clouds.

"Looks like rain"

Byakuya remained silent, holding onto his wifes hand. Keeping my gaze on the sky, the smell of rain calming. Small drips came down as the sky was trying to hold back tears.

"Kakashi..." Byakuya said just above a whisper

"Hmmm?"

"It's painful...loosing her" he spoke softly his voice subtlety cracking

"Let it out"

"Why?"

"Because if you hold it in, you'll be presented a darkness you never want to explore"

"...it hurts"

"I know, it always does"

Her eyes cracked open just a bit, enough to see Byakuya. Seeing him she smiled brightly, as it would be the last time she would see the young Captain.

"Please...don't leave" he whispered

Unable to speak she just slightly shook her head. I moved to outside the room, as lightning struck and crack of thunder. Just knowing she was no longer with us, a loud roar of pain shouted to the heavens. A man had made his pain known, not having any words of assurance.

"Remember, I'm here...anytime"

Leaving just as the rain came down, hit poured over the Seireitei. Small rivers went down the streets as everyone ran for cover.

 **Captain-Commander Office**

The elder Reaper sat pouring us a hot cup of tea. Receiving word of Byakuyas unfortunate loss.

"I heard of young Captain Kuchikis wifes passing" he said taking a sip

"Yes...I was present" I said taking the cup in hand

Captain-Commander Yamamoto sat quietly taking in the heat of the drink. Knowing it was cold outside, sighing as our young friend was struggling.

"I have given the Byakuya sometime to get back on his feet, but now I must discuss an important matter"

I paid more attention to the conversation, putting my students predicament aside.

"Captain Isshin Shiba, has been officially declared dead"

"On what grounds?"

"We can't find any trace of him, or even his body is if he is indeed dead" Captain-Commander Yamamoto answered

"Unfortunate turn of events"

"Yes, but we must come back from such ill tidings, so I must ask you...this will you take on the responsibility as Captain?" He asked

I stared into my drink as I didn't how to respond. Not even achieving my Bankai, I still thought I was incapable of being Captain.

"I appreciate the offer, but no thank you"

"Well it was worth the effort, but you can't run forever you may be forced to take on the title" he advised

And this I knew, but I couldn't help feel it wasn't my time yet.

"I know"

Leaving I could feel his powerful stare on my back. Like a massive weight was placed on my shoulders.

As I walked throughout the Captain Counsel Chambers, I ran into Toshiro who seemed to be staring into the sky. His expression lost in thought, as he didn't seem to notice me.

"Toshiro"

Hearing me the short statured boy turned to face his visitor.

"Oh Vice-captain Hatake, I recall that I told you not to call me Toshiro"

"Did you just give me an order?"

Hearing the mistake a sweat drop came down his forehead.

"Yes?"

"So I will disregard that comment...Toshiro"

Pouting he looked down in embarrassment. I began to walk away as I knew his problem would come out on its own.

"Kakashi-sensie?"

"Yes, Toshiro?"

"...can you teach me how to use Bankai?"

I turned to see him determined as he spoke.

"Why do you want to learn Bankai?"

Returning his eyes back to the ground he clenched his fist.

"Captain Isshin died and I advised that we stay, because I wasn't able to help him" he explained

"So you wanna learn Bankai then?"

"Yes, please"

I didn't know how to achieve Bankai, but I did have theory on how. My eye the Sharingan I possessed, could allow a way to do so.

"Fine, meet me outside the Seireitei"

 **Outside**

Toshiro did as instructed and came to my private training ground. It was the same one I had during my first few years as Vice-captain.

"I'm here, now teach me Bankai" he demanded

"Do you know how one gains their Bankai?"

"No, I don't know"

"It's something I can't teach, but he can" I explained pointing to his Zanpakuto

"How?"

"Originally you would have to force your Zanpakutos spirit into our world, but that takes 10 years" I answered

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he seemed to be in hurry to master it.

"In this case **we** will force it out, and you will have to subjugate it in order for him to teach you"

"What? How can **we** force **my** Zanpakuto spirit out?" He asked

"You'll have to go into your Inner world and find it"

"Then he'll teach me?"

"No, you must then subjugate it, and once you have hold of it we can draw it out here"

"Why must I draw it out here if I've already subjugated?"

"Because in there you'll need pure skill, but once it's out here it will use every trick it knows"

Narrowing his options he needed to do this or face not having a Bankai.

"How long could this take?"

"If you've paid attention in class a week maybe, more if you haven't" I answered

"Fine, let's get it over with" he growled

"Very well then"

"So how does this work-?"

As he asked his last question, I caught him with my Sharingan. Falling backwards, falling on the grass. Using my Sharingan this will keep him from being distracted by outside influences, unlike meditation which is more common than my method. He can only leave by either winning or being defeated letting him return.

I couldn't see how he was doing, his body wouldn't reflect the condition it was in. Toshiro was a brilliant fighter one of my best students, but he still had much to learn.

Keeping a careful eye his body began to sweat showing he was struggling. I wouldn't expect any less from a Zanpakuto spirit, they know their wielders. How they act, how they fight, and what they're capable of.

Toshiros breathing was getting faster, his muscles tensed and he showed fatigue. Though midnight began to approach, the young man shot up quickly taking in heavy gulps of air.

His eyes wide, his sweat dripping off his brow, clutching his chest tightly. Looking around he soon calmed himself, seeing me must've reassured he was awake.

"That was-"

"Intense?"

"Yes! Very much so" he agreed still holding his chest

"Well you're fighting someone whose known you since the first time you've held it" I explained

"Now I understand why it takes so long to achieve Bankai"

"Exactly, but you're cutting that time down in a very large margin"

He still felt as if he was still in battle , helping him up he went to the barracks. Tomorrow would be another trial for him.

"Well Kakashi Hatake, you seem to be busy"

Coming out the darkness was Sosuke Aizen, with regular cold star that mismatch the warm smile he wore.

"Well I am a Vice-captain"

"Of course you are, and the fact you're helping Toshiro Hitsugaya obtain his Bankai?"

"I may not know how to achieve Bankai, but I can at least I can help him increase his energy to a point he can obtain it on his own" I retorted

"Oh really, tell me how you intend on doing that?"

"As I told Toshiro, I have my ways"

Aizen then approach me still wearing that smile.

"You should be careful, or you could be putting him endanger" he advised

"Toshiro can handle himself, unlike a certain someone" I insulted indirectly

"Oh is that threat? You really think you can defeat a man who thinks farther than you?"

"No, but someone else will I guarantee that" I answered I then placed my hand on him

He may or may not have felt it, but I carefully placed a seal on him. I don't when such a thing would come in handy. Better to safe... than dead.

 **AN** : **Sorry if the explanation Kakashi gave on how to use Bankai is a bit vague or incomplete**.


	22. Hueco Mundo

A middle aged man sat on bench, wearing a three piece suit not expensive, but look like it was. Taking a look at a watch inside his coat, he saw it was about noon.

Sitting by him I too wore a three piece suit. Smiling as he knew who I was, leaning back.

"Kakashi it's nice to see you, here I thought you cancelled" he chuckled

"No, I just got lost in this new body"

Over the years Captain Mayuri had invented an Artificial Human body so that Soul Reapers could operate physically in the Human world.

"Well you're here that's all that matters"

"So Soken how are things?"

"Good, my son is about finish school though he doesn't have a taste for Quincy arts" he answered

"What's he going to do after high school?"

"He wants to be a doctor says the Quincy Craft doesn't offer any real money, but that is choice I can't force him even though some would" he answered

"At least he's on the straight and narrow"

"Of course! I just don't think I can handle him in a band or something that could end him in troubling situations" he confessed

"Well good for you"

"Do you still have it?" He asked

"Oh yes of course" I said holding up the silver cross he gave long ago

"Good, just making sure"

"So what does a Quincy do on his downtime?" I asked

"Mostly, he just sits here takes in the peace, but I do have a peace of information for you"

"Hmm?"

"A Soul Reaper is here, he studies with my son at the University" he explained

"What?"

He then handed me a picture, it was Isshin Shiba in a coat smoking a cigarette. He seems to be walking by a young woman with brown hair.

"That standing beside him is Masaki Kurosaki, she's a Quincy in training"

"...How do you know he's a Soul Reaper?"

"My son told me, he was there when a Hollow attacked them" he explained

It was then I was hit by an emergency recall order.

"Well I must be on my way, I am being called back" I said putting the picture in my coat

"Oh so soon? Here I was hoping to treat you to lunch"

"Sorry, but I will pay when we do and keep an eye on them"

"Will do"

 **Soul Society**

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood sitting across from me. He seemed to be in a situation that he didn't quite favor.

"Vice-captain Hatake, I have an extremely dangerous mission for you"

"Yes, Captain-Commander?"

"A rescue mission, as you know we send research teams to collect data so that we may combat our foes"

"So what is it that must be done?"

"I am having you and a team go into the home of Hollows themselves: Hueco Mundo"

Hueco Mundo that dimension where the Hollows live in. Not many venture there in fear of being eaten by them, but this was a serious matter.

"This mission is one of our most dangerous due to the fact, that Hueco Mundo is home to our enemy even more so due to the area in question the team needs assistance" he explained

"Why is that?"

"A very powerful Vasto Lorde known Barragan dwells there along with a following of Hollows" he answered

"Who's on my team?"

"You'll meet them at the gate, but make with haste or they may not survive the night"

 **Garganta**

Standing outside the gate awaiting my team. A few had made it some I knew: Sajin, Kaien, and Nemu which surprised me.

"Nemu? May I ask why you're here?"

"Captain Mayuri has sent to make sure that the data the team was sent to collect isn't damaged or forgotten" she answered

"Okay! Let's get going, we have an objective that is to rescue the research team, the place they're located is dangerously close to a Hollow den so we need to be careful" I announced

The Garganta opened as wind picked up.

"Everyone got their slips"

Everyone held up their return slips, taking a deep breath we went through the portal. The next thing we knew we were surrounded by sand. The weather was chilly and their seemed to be no sun only a moon.

"Here I was expecting something a bit darker" I commented

"What were you were expecting?" Kaien asked Sajin

"Not sand"

Nemu then approached me, holding a watch of some type.

"What's this?"

"A tracker that'll help us locate the Research team, Captain Mayuri has them ready for such occasions" Nemu answered

"So far so good, it says to go north alright everyone let's head that way keep your eyes peeled though, don't want anything surprising us"

We walked through the cold desert, not a single Hollow in sight. The sand hard to stand in as we slid almost falling in dunes. A small quake rumbled underneath us.

"What was that?" Sajin asked

"I don't know"

It then went silent waiting, til a giant serpent like Hollow pierced the surface of the sand.

" **Roar**!!!"

"Move!"

As it crashed into the sand, I was able to get an opening to cut the head off. Despite its size it was relatively easy to kill.

"That was an unwelcoming hello" Kaien said

"We must hurry or we could attract more" Sajin advised

"Yes, let's get going before we're surrounded"

Walking having difficulties due to the soft form of the terrain. The weather cold and unforgiving, no wonder Hollows live here. Following the tracker a blinking green light which was most likely the research team.

"Nemu, why was this team sent here?"

"To study Vasto Lorde"

"Vasto Lorde?"

"They're the strongest Hollow class in Hueco Mundo, but are scarce in numbers" she explained calmly

"So why here?"

"Barragan is a Vasto Lorde, and due his title as 'King' he was much easier to find than others" she concluded

Barragan, I didn't who or what he was and didn't want to find out.

"Let's just retrieve the team or data and leave"

"Fine by me" Kaien said

A few hours later we came by a forest of dead trees. Having a white color of bone, touching you could tell they were dry. Looking up the moon hadn't moved or even phased. Looking back at the tracker the team had to be a few feet away.

"Kakashi?" Nemu said as we stopped in front of trench

It was dark and seemed to go down for miles. The tracker said they had to be here, but the only other reason.

"They're down there" I said gazing at the darkness

"What!?" Kaien shouted

"It would be logical" Nemu agreed

"So how do descend?" Sajin asked

"No other way, but to jump"

"W-what? Listen I-I know I'm a fearless t-type, but Arghhh!"

Before Kaien could finish I pushed him over. I then started my descent as did the other two.

The wind whipped through us, as Kaien shouted as he was falling. Seeing the ground getting closer we all used our blades to slow descent. Except for Nemu who I had hold due to her not having a Zanpakuto. Slowing we gently came to the bottom of the trench, except for Kaien who fell o flat on his face.

"Ow"

"Thank you, Vice-captain Hatake" Nemu said with gratitude as I released her

"It was trouble, now Kaien get your face out of the sand we gotta find that research team" I ordered

"Yes, sir" He said his voice muffled

"Where do we go now?" Sajin asked

Before I could take a look at my tracker, a small quake shook again. Then series of them came steadily that was when I saw.

"Everyone hide"

We four took cover in tunnel entrances just as a massive foot came down.

"A Menos Grande"

The giant hollow simple minded, but hardly called weak. Attacking it would be a death wish since only a few travel alone. Passing very slowly til it turned down a trail. Coming out of tunnel entrances, as it cleared.

"It seems we've literally jumped into a maze"

"Oh great"

Taking a look at the light had changed from north to east. Gesturing to the others to move we continued. Keeping my eye on the tracker we had seemed to be going down a dark path a den most likely.

"How much longer?" Kaien whined

We then came across a pile of corpses, most likely the research team. Bending down I took a look at the scene.

"They seem to be wearing Division 12 uniforms"

"And the tracker seems to indicate that this is them" Nemu agreed

"But where is their data?" Sajin asked

" **Shriek**!"

We turned to a tunnel that seemed to the largest. Cautiously walking up to the entrance, but felt a heavy presence. A large thin Hollow came out, narrowing its eyes at us.

" **Who are you**!? **No wait**! **I know**! **You're after my stuff**!! **Well you can't have it**!!"

It then held up a limb showing a Cero, as it was about to fire.

 **AN** : **I am thinking of adding another Naruto character** , **but I don't know who**. **Just letting you know what might happen**.


	23. Hueco Mundo: Barragan

**AN** \- **I've put some thought into who I** **want in the story and it's a tie between** : **Guy or Itachi maybe**

 **Guy because of his ability and seeing that as a unique skill that he could be different in the Bleach universe**.

 **Itachi I'm half and half because he could have a story of his own or he could be included in this one**.

 **There are a few others as well** , **but I'll let you know next chapter**.

The Hollow blasted its Cero as we moved out the way. It moved quickly striking at me as I was in midair. Blocking it with black limb, I was sent to the ground. It landed as Sajin rushed with his blade as did Kaien.

"Nemu!" I shouted

She turned to me with that same calm demeanor.

"Go look for it!"

She rushed to the entrance that it guarded protectively. Getting on my feet Sajin and Kaien fought. Though the Hollow was clearly faster than any of us. Before anyone could hit, we would have to switch to defense to avoid injury. Turning its head seeing Nemu digging through the stash collected.

" **No**! **Leave it**!! **It's** **mine**!!"

Charging after her I flashed in front of him. Blocking his attack, parrying it away. Slashing it stepped back dodging my attack. Beginning an assault as block all incoming attacks.

"Nemu!! How!! Are you!!! Coming!! Along!!" I shouted fending it off

"I'm trying Vice-captain" she answered sifting through

"Argh!"

Sajin shouted charging in cutting off the assault. It put some distance between us, as Kaien charged forward as well. He struck by its forearm and into the tunnel wall. Seeing a chance I rushed in cutting off its arm, it shrieked in pain. Sajin pierced the chest diving deep as green blood came out. Falling to the ground motionless.

"I find out it" Nemu said holding a flash drive

"Good, now let's-"

" **Shriek**!!!!"

"What's happening!!" Sajin shouted as we covered our ears

"It's calling for back up!"

" **Die**!! **At the wrath of his majesty Barragan**!!!" It shouted causing the tunnel to collapse

We ran before the ceiling could give way. Making it out just as a few rocks closed the tunnel. Getting up dusting ourselves off.

"Nemu still have it?"

"Yes"

"Good, now let us-"

A massive quake came rocking the entire walls of the trench. A Menos Grande, but this time it was more than one. A horde of the behemoths came steadily, one formed a red Cero in its jaws. I held up my black limb forming my own, the two blasts connected. My blue Cero cut through the Menos Grande killing it.

"We need to leave!!"

We all ran the opposite way of the Menos Grande. Again the quake came as two Menos Grande came. Going down a path, we we're greeted as another stood in front of us.

" **Well look at what we got here**!!"

A Hollow that resembled a minotaur stood on the shoulder of a Menos Grande.

" **Soul Reapers**!! **A snack for us**!!" It shouted

Scanning we saw a few tunnels that could help, but didn't where they could lead. This would either help us or kill us.

"Into the tunnels!!"

We rushed as Cero hit the ground, running further in. All of us didn't stop for a second as the Adjuchas chased us.

" **No you don't**!!! **Get back here**!!!"

I wanted to turn and attack, but for fear to cause a cave in I didn't. 'Just keep running' was all that went through my head.

The horns of the Hollow plowed through the wall of the tunnel. Straining what strength it had to keep the ceiling up. Seeing the exit we jumped out, as I blasted a shot of Kido to block the Hollow.

"Don't stop!" I shouted

We continued to run just as fast as when we're being chased.

" **Found them**!!"

A toad like Hollow shouted as it charged a Cero. Before it could blasted with my own, killing it. The familiar steps of the Menos Grande came. Turning a corner as they shot a strong Cero, we were pushed to the ground by the impact.

"Kakashi! We need a clear area if we want to open the Garganta!!" Sajin shouted

Looking up I could see small ledges in the walls of the trench.

"We're going to have to climb"

"What!? Are you nuts!?" Kaien shouted

"This isn't up for debate! Now get to climbing I'll deal with the Menos!" I ordered

The three began their climb upward, I drew my blade. A one-hit strike would kill easily, and doubt there it wasn't alone. I charged slicing its shoulder, landing on a edge of the walls. Crashing against rock causing some debris to fall. Seeing the three making their way up, I was relieved to see them making their way to the the top. Til Hollows began to line up on the edge of the trench, laughing as they saw trying to leave.

Loud cackles and howls of laughter were heard from above.

" **Well** , **well what do have here**? **Trespassers on my territory** "

Looking up I saw him, a Hollow that had a skull for a mask and a crown. With a purple robe with black fur or what I think it was.

"Barragan" I said glaring at him

" **Oh**? **So you know of me**?"

"You're one of the few Vasto Lorde known"

" **That is because I am the strongest** , **and you will not see the light of day** " He chuckled

Gesturing to his army they began to move down. I looked to my black arm, I had to save my friends. This meant delving into the dark waters of my arm. I used a standard Cero and the artificial limb had gained a natural Hierro. Now I had to further my reach not knowing what could grab ahold on the other side.

I point my hand at the horde coming forth, taking a deep breath.

" **Cero**! **Apagón**!!"

A blue formed in my palm, but soon turned to a dark grey. Shooting towards the horde, it shrunk then expanded destroying the line of Hollows. Barragan paid more attention to me, as I had got us enough time.

"Go!!"

My team and I returned escaping the Hollow realm of Hueco Mundo. Getting to a secure place, we broke our slips opening a Garganta. Turning before we entered I saw the Hollow King staring at us.

" **Hahaha**! **Interesting**! **Very Interesting**! **I'll be keeping an eye on you if you come back**!" He yelled as we entered

Getting to on the other side of the gate. We had a few scratches, our uniforms torn or tattered. Huffing due to our escape, we were in deep exhaustion.

"Let's never do that again" Kaien huffed out

"I must leave to give Captain Mayuri the data, I bid you farewell" Nemu announced

The ever calm Vice-captain left to do so.

"Okay everyone dimissed"

 **Night**

I didn't sleep well tonight, I tossed and turned. My body drenched in sweat. Flashes in my head it wasn't any memory that haunted me.

I looked down at my black hand, it was normal at first. Then it began to spread like a virus it reach its way up my arm. I tried to stop it, but nothing I did helped.

" **You can't ignore me forever**!!"

It then spread to my head changing my eye color. I soon vomited white liquid as it began to form a mask on my face. Trying my best to tear it off, it would just attach somewhere else.

" **You can't escape**!!"

"Argh!!"

I woke up, sitting up fast as I began to check myself. Everything seemed normal, but it wasn't.

 **AN** : **Sorry if it was rushed at the end**.


	24. Inner Demons

"You seem to be doing well, despite your situation in Hueco Mundo" Captain Unohana commented

"Thank you, I was in a tough situation"

"No problem, but we do need to run some more tests to be safe" she explained

"Captain" Vice-captain Isane said coming in

"Yes?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto, he wants us to attend a demonstration of Sosuke Aizen with Zanpakuto abilities" she explained

So he's finally doing I don't know what he has planned, but I'm going to fall for his trick.

"Captain Unohana? Could I stay just because I don't to faint in front of a crowd if I need tests" I explained

"That is wise, I'll inform Captain-Commander Yamamoto" she said leaving

As I was left alone to my thoughts, I looked down at my black hand. It felt heavier than it should, dangling from it: the silver cross Soken me. Again the question of who I was came. Time and time after I was able to use Hollow techniques. Not just due to my arm, but my Zanpakutos name even had a Hollow name.

" _I see you're troubled_ "

"Yes, and I can't figure it out"

" _Well it hasn't been particularly easy for me either_ "

"Why?"

" _I have a new resident with me_ , _you will have to deal with him sooner or later_ " she explained disappearing before I could ask

 **After Demonstration**

I needed to figure out what Lobo meant by another 'resident'. Cancelling my Bankai training with Toshiro, retreating to a secluded forest area. I was far enough to go unnoticed.

"Alright, let's get this over with"

Sitting down getting into a meditation position.

 **Inner World**

I stood in the battlefield walking through the burnt hillside. I didn't see any change or even Lobo anywhere. Til came over a hill seeing a man sitting on pile of ruble.

 **"Were you expecting her?"**

I stopped a few feet away, as turned his head. Stood in shock at who I saw, it was...me.

" **What's the matter**? **Cat got you tongue**?"

He looked completely strange as if void of all color. Gripping the hilt of my Zanpakuto, he did so too. Relaxing my form I stayed ready, as he mimicked my every action.

"Who are you?"

" **Isn't it obvious? I'm you** , **well not exactly but close enough** "

"Where is Lobo?"

" **She doesn't like me very** **much** , **so we have boundaries** "

"Now answer me this? What are you?"

" **That's the real question isn't it?** "

The moon in my Inner World changed to a blood red. As the stranger flashed to a tree branch, crouching staring at me.

" **I've been here since the beginning Kakashi** , **before she even got here** "

"If that's true, why am I only seeing you now?"

" **Because you didn't bother look deeper** "

"Are you the reason why I'm able to use Hollow techniques?"

He remained quiet pulling out his blade. It was completely black as the hilt was white. He examined it in the blood moonlight, looking at his own reflection.

" **I'm not like the others** , **not some deranged animal not focused completely on instinct** "

I glared hard at him, looking for some sort of tell.

" **I look for reason** , **if you prove to be beneficial I will help you** , **but prove weak**..."

He turned quickly slashing at me, I blocked as our blades clashed together.

" **And I won't be hesitant to cut you down** "

I struggled against his strength, but didn't let up.

" **Now stay strong and we won't have a problem** "

 **Next Day**

I stood outside the Captain Counsel Chambers, as meeting was just finished. After my unnatural friend made himself known.

"Kakashi!"

Two voices called out, I turned to see two rookie Soul Reapers. One with black hair and purple eyes who looked uncannily like Hisana, and another with bright red hair with tattoos.

"Kakashi! You're alive we thought you were dead!" The shorter said with a smile

"Yeah, and look we became Soul Reapers bet you're impressed huh?" The taller asked with proudly

I just stared at them as I had never met them before.

"Um sorry, but who are you?"

The both of them stood shocked like I was joking.

"C-come on quit joking it's us, Rukia and Renji! Don't you remember?" Rukia asked sadden a bit

"I don't recall, if we met before I'm sorry for not remembering" I apologized

"Kakashi!"

Turning I saw Shunsui waving towards me.

"I'm sorry again, but I must be on my way see you at training" I said leaving

"Wait! Training!? Hey wait!"

Making my way to Captain Shunsuis side he looked at the new recruits behind me.

"Chatting with the new recruits?"

"Yes, but I'll talk to them again at training" I reassured

"Alright let's go before Nanoe comes after us"

 **A Few Hours Later**...

The class was coming along nicely, they were improving. Rukia and Renji had joined reluctantly, but fell in line.

"Renji! Don't focuse on power! Use your speed and movement!" I shouted at the red headed swordsman

He growled as he stuck at Rukia who dodged it, she put some distance between them. As she was about to use a spell I had to stop her. She told she had gotten high marks on her Kido skill which was why I needed her to focuse on swordsmanship.

"Don't just Kido Rukia! Work on your footing!!" I shouted

She looked nervous showing some lack of confidence. Til she fell to the floor with Renjis blade pointing at her. He grinned as she lay on the grass, and Rukia was a good Soul Reaper. She just needed to figure that out, with a little help.

"Good, Renji again use your speed it could help more than your strength" I advised

"Yes, Kakashi-sensie"

"And Rukia don't rely on you Kido so much you need to have confidence in your blade just as much" I suggested as I helped her up

"Y-yes, Kakashi-sensie"

"Good, now take a break"

"Kakashi! I'm sorry I'm late!" Kaien shouted as he came in

"Vice-captain Kaien? You train here too?" Rukia asked in shock

"Yes, many of the new recruits here train under Vice-captain Hatake" he answered

Toshiro approached me away from the group.

"Kakashi can we do my Bankai training tonight?" He asked

"Yes, but we'll have to do twice the work since we missed a day" I warned

"Very well"

"Okay, class dismiss!"

At the entrance was Byakuya, he seemed to be colder than used to. His face showed less emotion, and his face stoic. Rukia rushed to his side leaving immediately.

"Byakuya"

 **Night**

Toshiro had been in his Inner World for a two hours. As he started to show symptoms from his first time. Shooting open his he got up quickly again holding his chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!"

"Good, because you still have a few days"

"And do you think I'll get him to come out?" He asked

"Maybe, if you keep trying"

"I will"

" **You're wasting time on weaklings like him** "

I just ignored the voice, as Toshiro regained his composure. At this moment it felt like there was a civil war raging inside of me.

"Get some rest we'll try tomorrow night"


	25. Loss

It was after class and everyone seemed to be exhausted after their training. I had been seeing Rukia with a sad face of late. She had just joined less than a week ago, so spotting her sitting on a bench. Noticing my chance I decided to confront her.

"Rukia"

She looked to me with surprise as I sat by her.

"Oh Kakashi-sensie, did you need something?"

"You seemed down, came to see what I can do" I answered

She looked down debating in her mind if to tell me or not. I'm a patient man, so waiting for her she sighed.

"I don't know where I fit in"

"What do you mean?"

"Back at the academy my Kido had top marks, but compared to the others in my squad I'm..."

"Doubt they got that way overnight"

"What?"

"Experience, they fought many foes to get their skills to a high level" I explained

"I see"

"But that should be the least of what you should be worried about"

"Why?"

"You're a Soul Reaper, so what is it you fight for?"

"I don't know, what do you fight for?"

"Many things, I fight to protect my students, my friends and I have a loyalty to the Soul Society" I answered

"So...what should I fight for?"

"That's up to you, just remember not to abandon your friends or you'll be the worst than your foes"

Rukia didn't understand, something I expected. Though she did see the value of thinking it over. Leaving Rukia with her thoughts, hoping she can find closure.

Kaien stood at the entrance, waiting for Rukia as they were in the same squad.

"She giving you trouble?" He asked

"No, just a bit of guidance"

"Well we better hurry, or we'll be late for patrol" Kaien said

 **Captain-Commander Office**

Captain Yamamoto had requested my presence. As he showed me records, some got me curious and at which he was glad to explain.

"Captain, what is this file?" I asked pulling it out

The file read: Foundation, being contained in thick envelope.

"The Foundation, it was the first variation of the Stealth Corp it was headed by its first Captain Danzo Shimura"

"So the Shihoin Clan weren't the first?"

"No, they came much later as they were more suited before though? Captain Danzo ruled and operated with a ruthless and iron fist" he explained

"So who were the firts Captain? I rarely hear anything about them"

"They were some of the strongest warriors, some I was glad to serve by"

"Any of note?"

"A few, one was Captain Hiruzen Sarutobi he was a talented warrior as were those that came after" he explained

"Why is there is so little mentioned about them?"

"A Coup happened long ago, a few of the records were destroyed now the only way you can get info them is by asking me" he answered

"So why did you bring me here?"

"This" he said pulling out a scroll

It had a very distinct crest, and was large in size.

"This is a record of a clan from the first establishment of Seireitei, its name long forgotten"

"And you reason for bringing up?"

"You, those mention in here are a very rare type of warrior capable of causing great fear" he said opening it up

He had to unravel it quite a bit to get to what he was searching for.

"Contained in here is the compound of that clan, and the secrets it holds" he

"So why pull this out now?"

"You had me curious when you first displayed your effectiveness as a leader that was when I dug this out" he answered

"And you don't know the name of the clan?"

"I do, but I want you to find out who you are as Kakashi before going any further" he explained raveling it back up

Now I was curious more than ever, but could it lead me astray?

"Vice-captain Hatake!!"

A messenger had found us with urgency.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A hollow has made its way into the Seireitei"

"What? How?"

"Uncertain, but its killing many of our men"

"Okay, I'm on my way tell them to locate it and not to make contact" I ordered

"Yes sir!"

Vanishing I excused myself from the Captain-Commanders office.

"He is just like you Sakumo" Captain-Commander Yamamoto spoke to himself

 **Seireitei Forests**

Making it to the entrance of the forests a large unit of men stood watch.

"Vice-captain Hatake"

"What's the situation?"

"We cornered it, but a few went in to keep it in range"

"Who?"

"Vice-captain Kaien, and his Third Seat Rukia lead the charge"

I straighten myself after hearing their names.

"I'm going in, stay here and don't let anything out unless you're sure its us" I ordered

"Yes sir!"

Entering I begin to track Kaien and Rukias energy. Seeing they were deep within the forest. Rushing seeing bodies scattered across the trail. Blood puddles as it soaked my shoes and the bottom of my pants. Darkness limited my eye sight.

" **Roar**!!"

The familiar shriek of a Hollow echoed. I hurried my speed til seeing Rukia who was running towards me.

"Rukia!"

She stopped wide eyed, and soaked in blood. Fear evident in her eyes breathing heavily.

"Kakashi-sensie" she huffed out in exhaustion

"What happened"

"Kaien" she said shakily

"What happened?"

"Kaien...he's"

" **Hahaha**! **Found you**!!"

Looking up I saw something I hadn't expected or...hoped. My student had seemed to be possessed by this particularly rare Hollow. Kaiens skin green, orange marks around his eyes. His blade unsheathed, ready to fight those that came.

"He's...possessed by a hollow" Rukia answered shakily

It chuckled using my students body as if it was a puppet. Charging going for a strike, I blocked it with my own blade.

" **How does it feel**? **Striking your own**?"

I glared its mockery of the situation.

" **When I'm done here** , **I'll devour each and every Soul in sight**! **Hahaha**!!"

I pushed it off my getting some space, it attempting to keep up. Growling when it tried to strike me. I would have my attempt to strike, but hesitated.

" **What's wrong**!? **Don't have the guts to strike me down**!!"

Glaring again, tightening the hold of my hilt. I had no choice I would have to kill Kaien.

" **Argh**!"

He charged striking hard and swift my own training used against me. He was looking for a weak point, parrying a strike I quickly slashed his shoulder.

" **Argh**!! **What's wrong with you**!? **Don't you care about this Soul Reaper**!?"

"Of course, that's why...I must kill you" I said aiming my blade at him

I gritted its teeth and charged, swinging fast and hard as I parried and blocked. I struck the right forearm, left thigh, and his other shoulder. Using the blade as a crutch it began to feel winded.

" **No**... **No**... **No**! **No**! **No**! **No**!!!!"

It charged its blade high as it ran I knew it had to end here. Sheathing my blade I began to collect spiritual energy into my hand. A blue spark appeared to from the Chidori.

" **Argh**!!"

As it was about to slash down, my palm went through his chest. Blood flew out his body, and ran down to the grass painting it red. The Hollow had disappeared, leaving only Kaien.

"Kakashi..." He spoke quietly

I didn't say anything, as his arm wrapped around my shoulder. My young student coughed up blood. I held him as my arm was still through his chest.

"Thank...you" he said as his arm went limp as did he

Kaien had died, pulling my hand out he fell into my arms. I lay him gently on the ground. Looking down at the young man, remembering the first time I had met him, and the first class he came to. I had failed my student.

Rukia came to my side as she had just saw her teacher kill one of his students.

"Kakashi..."

Staying still trying to comprehend what had happened. Till I was brought out by the rain.

"We need to get him back"

Bringing him onto my shoulders I carried the body of Kaien Shiba. As we walked through the rain, it was dead silent. Not a word spoken or a cough heard. Getting to the entrance we saw the crowd of Soul Reapers.

"It's me, Vice-captain Hatake"

"Vice-captain! Is? Is that Vice-captain Shiba?"

"Yes, notify Captain Utitake at once of his loss"

"And you?"

"I'm, I'm going home to rest"

 **Home**

Taking off my blood soaked uniform, I took a look at myself. There it was the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **AN** : **Sorry if it's not as good** , **I kinda got lazy my apologies**.


	26. Farewell Old Friend

"So you have a grandson now?"

Soken had became an old man over the passed few years. He was no longer the young Quincy I meet. Now he was a wise old man with happy life.

"Yes, yes I have been teaching him the Quincy Craft, but his father says it's a waste of time" he explained

"Oh sorry to hear that"

"It is alright, so how have you been these days?"

I wasn't too good, in fact I was exhausted after Kaiens death it was just a little too much.

"Decent enough" I lied

"You should get some time to yourself, but maybe you should do something a little more active" he suggested

"Like what?"

"Don't know, but there are so many possibilities any one could work" he explained

"I don't know about that, but I have been teaching a bit"

"Well your choice"

Soken then began to cough harshly as if a lung was going to come out.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, just a little sick is all" he reassured with a smile

"You should get yourself checked out" I suggested

"I may have to, good thing my son is a doctor" he joked

I smiled back as we sat quietly at the summer breeze. Though not wanting to admit it, I could feel him slipping. Soken may have felt it as well, but he didn't seem to mind his life coming a close.

"It sure is a nice day"

"Yes, it is Soken"

"...come on let's go for a walk"

We ended up walking by the river. The sun shining off the surface, we steadied our pace. Though I didn't mind it helps to take your time.

"Quincy, at one point they could say our friendship would be impossible, but here we are"

"I don't know much about the history between Soul Reapers and Quincy, but we had a good run" I agreed as he chuckled

"Yes, and I was happy to talk to you and I wish these old bones could take you up on one last mission" he said with regret

"Yes, one last would be enough for-"

A loud crash in the forest alerted us, we looked at each other and smiled. We hurried on over to the sight that which we had seen the blast. Soken would have to take a breath or two before moving again. We finally made it a large crater and powerful spirit energy.

"Must an Adjuchas nothing else could explain the size"

"Yes, but where is it? I can't feel it's presence" Soken asked

We looked around for a few minutes, but found no trace. Not claw marks, or even a sign anything had happened.

"It's gone, maybe it-"

"Move!" Soken shouted

As he pushed me a Cero had hit a tree blasting a few others. We turned to see a hollow, but it was different. It was humanoid in form, and its presence was strong. Its mask resembled that of an Oni, with red marks on it the white mask. A large blade on its back as well with bits of flesh being seen under it.

"What is that?" Soken asked

"I don't know, but it doesn't look friendly"

It didn't move for five minutes, or make even a slight sound. It flashed in front of me quickly, pulling out my blade I blocked the oversized blade. Clashing as sparks flew, its strength monstrous. I couldn't push it off, til Soken shot a an arrow as it flashed away.

"Kakashi are you alright?" He asked kept aim on the hollow

"Yes, it's strong"

It tilted its head as if asking a question, flashing again. This time going for Soken, intercepting him I kicked him away. Only sliding a few inches away it was like hitting pure rock. Soken didn't waste time as he fired a flurry of shots. All hit, but seemed not to faze the beast. Flashing behind it, I attempted a strike only for my blade to slide of its Hierro. Not seeing the incoming punch, I was struck in the head get knocked through a tree.

"Kakashi!"

Getting up fighting through the pain, as it flashed again in front of me. How did use flash step? A question for another time. It raised its blade as I dodged before it could hit. Soken shot flurry after at the beast. Still unable to get a single scratch on it.

" ** _Howl_** , **_Los Lobo_** "

Turning to my Shikai as the blades were held tight in hand. Taking aim I shot a bolt of lightening. Only giving slight burns to its arm, still stoic as it could be. Soken had charged enough to blast a strong arrow at it. Only a small wound on the opposite side of my strike.

"Damn! Whatever this thing is its tought" I said

Turning to me it opened its jaws loading a Cero. I wasn't fast enough to dodge it, using my black limb to absorb most the impact. My uniform tattered, and massive burn marks to my body. Soken used a strong arrow to blast at the hollow, getting a us a distraction.

"Kakashi! Are you alright?" He asked returning to my side

"Yes, I'm alright, but we need to take this thing down or it could cause more trouble" I advised

"How? Nothing is working the beast" he asked as the creature now steadily walked towards us

" ** _Bestía Relámpago_**!"

A horde of lightening Foo Dogs appeared rushing the enemy. Each striking had pushed it back little by little. Seeing my chance I got on my feet, I pointed one of my blades in the air.

" ** _Kirin_** "

A strike of strong lightning came down. Hitting the hollow as a large explosion followed. We waited for anything to happen, but it had seemed it was dead.

"Maybe it's dead"

We were wrong as the beast flashed behind us. Unable to act fast enough, I was slashed at my shoulder. A flew to the ground, as did Soken though it affected him much more due to his age.

Blood rushed out cover me, looking I saw the Hollow still only burnt. It looked down on me, as it decided on what to do. Raising its blade I thought I was going to die. Til Soken shot an arrow, at it I could see my elderly friend was at his limit. Struggling to even pull an arrow back. The Hollow flashed, Sokens eyes widen as the blade went through is gut.

I looked on as my friend was stabbed, and I broke loose. My anger getting the better of me. As my eyes changed color, using my blades I stabbed into the Hollow. Finally landing a lethal blow, it still didn't make a sound. Blood spurted out, as landed hit after hit. I didn't know what had came over me, but I didn't stop til was dead in the ground. Strike each lethal as they landed, and the Hollow dead. Seeing it's body lay in the ground hacked and cut I turned to my friend who was holding his gut.

"Soken!"

"I'm alright Kakashi it'll heal"

"We need to get you out of here"

 **Hours Later**...

I had gotten Soken back to the Quincy Compound just in time. Later sneaking in myself seeing my friend in his bed. He smiled once I had snuck in through the window.

"Sorry, couldn't stay away" I apologized

"It's ok...my grandson came to see me"

"How was he?"

"Scared just like any child, to see his grandfather in such state" he answered

"And you?"

"I'm not lying Kakashi...I may not make the night"

My heart sunk as he sat in his medical bed.

"What makes you think that?"

"I feel myself slipping in and out, but I don't think my Blute will last much longer" he answered

"Want me to stay?"

"No it's alright, we'll meet again soon anyway" he said with smile

As moved towards the window I looked back to see his smiling face. Leaping from the window I made it back to my Gigai. Walking the streets feeling the cold of the night, til I bumped into a woman walking with her child. She had an brown hair and the boy she was walking with had bright orange hair.

"Sorry, we're just coming back from his class"

"It's okay"

I kept my face hidden, but I didn't let the boy escape my sight. I could feel a very strange energy coming from him.

"Anyway we must be on my way" she said as they left

The young boy kept his stare on me, as I did mine. It was then a swallow colored bright blue, made of pure spiritual energy. As it sat on my shoulder, comfortably as if sitting in a nest.

"Soken"

 **AN: Next chapter, we finally begin on the mission that started everything.**


	27. New Beginnings

Years had passed again, Toshiro Hitsugaya had finally reached his Bankai, and even been chosen for Captain position of his own squad. As did Sajin and numerous others. Others such as Rukia and Renji had been put in a Vice-captain position. I was still a Vice-captain under Captain Shunsui. I was spread throughout the Seireitei, doing mission after mission for other squads.

As for me personally, I was dealing with many things. My hollow abilities were growing stronger, and I was steadily understanding the cross Soken gave me. Information flowed through me as if it was second nature.

" ** _Blut Vene_** "

I clenched hand as my veins turned bright blue. It was only after five minutes that my arm started to burn.

"Damn" I cursed shaking my arm

Smoke radiated from where the ability had been used.

"It seems I can't use it for very long" I concluded

Though maybe I could train my body to withstand the pain necessary to use it. I still wondered how I wasn't able to use without being hurt. Walking back to the training yard for my early practice. Only to see Rukia waiting for me.

"Kakashi-sensie"

"You're a Vice-captain, you can call me Vice-captain Hatake or Kakashi" I reassured her

"Oh sorry, just getting used to being Vice-captain"

"So what're you here for?"

"I came to ask you for advise"

"Oh for what?"

"I'm going the Human World for patrol and wonder on how I should operate?" She asked

"Just keep an open eye, and find the best point of view" I answered

"How bout with people?"

"If you're just going on patrol I doubt you'll be interacting much"

"Okay, I'll only be gone a month"

"Good, be careful just because you're in the Human world doesn't mean you'll be safe" I warned

"Yes, sir"

She then left with a small smile.

 **Division 8**

"Yo Kakashi, seeing a lot of change out there" Captain Shunsui said looking over a paper

"Yes, new Captains and officers" I agreed

"I was betting Toshiro would get the position he was trying harder than anyone" he explained

"May I ask when this happened?"

"A few months before Captain Shiba went missing, and did you hear?"

"About what?"

"The Shiba Clan, they were escorted out of the Seireitei"

"How come?" I asked shocked at the late news

"Well since Kaiens unfortunate fate the Clan had no head and the those left were too young" he answered

"When?"

"Just after his funeral, it was a Central 46 matter so that's why we're now just knowing about it"

This was a shock the Shiba Clan a honest and hard working family. Now nothing more than an after thought.

"Well let's get to that meeting before we end up getting our ears talked off by old man Yama" he advised

"Yes, sir"

 **Counsel Chambers**

All the Captains had met, with a few new faces in the uniforms.

"First order of the business" Captain-Commander Yamamoto said

"Central 46 is having problems with recent rivalries that appeared" Captain Soi Feng announced

"What problems?"

"Many have start campaigns against each other, sending assassins luckily we've intercepted each deployed" she reassured

"Very good, but we can't let any of those succeed it will pass with time"

"We also got our reports from the Human World" Captain Toshiro said

"And what do they say?"

"Hollow sightings are inconsistent, some say they seen low to high level Hollows"

"That's very unsettling" Aizen said

Aizen was an unknown factor, he was no friend to the Soul Society. Every emotion I saw him make, looked either forced or not honest.

"We've sent Rukia Kuchiki to patrol there for a month, anything out the ordinary she'll report it" Captain Utitake reassured

"Very well, that will be all"

Everyone left the Captain Counsel Chambers. As Captain Shunsui and I were leaving, Captain Utitake caught us.

"Vice-captain Hatake? May I have a word?" He asked

Me and my captain glanced at each other nodding as way of approval.

"See you back at Division 8 Kakashi"

Getting to a secluded area of the chambers he began to explain.

"Do you think Rukia is capable for this mission? The Hollows being reported are stronger than she can handle" he asked

"I don't know, nor will I if she doesn't prove herself"

"You're right, but something is telling me this is all wrong" he confessed

"I know, but we must have faith in her"

 **Division 8**

It was a simple day as I began to sign papers, but Captain Shunsui was gone. Something I grew accustomed to. It was in my alone time that Toshiro approached me.

"Kakashi I need to speak with you" he said coming in

"About what?"

"Aizen"

I stopped as my gaze stayed focuse on the paper before me.

"What about Aizen?" I asked still going through my papers

"I've seen suspicious activity coming from his Division, and am unable to find any leads" he explained

"Well what activities are you seeing?"

"I've seen his men one day, the next they're not seen on duty he's also been frequently leaving the Seireitei usually late at night" he answered

Continuing to work on my papers I could feel his gaze.

"Why not check with Gin Ichimaru"

"How do you know him?"

"I don't, but I've heard that him and Aizen are at odds" I answered

Toshiro thought on it for moment based on his face. Leaving I could only assume he went to see the Captain himself.

A hour later I left the office, but Captain Shunsui didn't escape of paperwork. Before leaving the entrance Soi Feng had caught me.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm? Captain Soi Feng? What can I help you with?"

"I need a favor"

 **Next Day**

Soi Feng had brought me to a secluded area where many trees seemed to be damaged. Showing signs she was practicing her techniques.

"I've been wanting to test this out" she said not turning to face me

"And what is that?"

A shimmer of white glow started to form around her. It was then a flashback to the night I fought Yoruichi. She had that same glow, but the energy formed in a wind element than lightning.

"This ability, I've practicing it sense Lady Yoruichi left!" She said

I looked on seeing that it was almost perfected.

"Now use your strongest technique!" She commanded

Thinking back on that night the only reason Yoruichi bested me was because I held back. If I use my Chidori on Soi Feng I was afraid what would happen. Pulling my blade I released my Shikai. Aiming she readied herself, as I began to collect energy.

" ** _Kirin_**!"

Using my second strongest technique, it launched at her. Charging she threw a punch as the white energy collected around it. As the two struck she struggled by the force of the blast. Trying to power through it as her uniform began to tear and rip apart. I could see my technique winning against her. It was she lost control that she was hit by the small after shock of the lightning. She fell to the ground breathing harshly, it must have taken a lot out of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Almost..."

"Hm?"

"Almost...I just need a little more and will be done"

I looked down on her as she was unsatisfied with her results.

"Almost"


	28. Secrets

I had gotten a message from Rukia via private channels. An unknown messenger had gave a note Rukia had wrote me.

' _Meet in the Human World_ '

Seeing it as odd I decided to investigate.

 **Human World**

I had sent a spirit hound, an ability thanks to Sokens power I could perform. It was bright blue almost identical to Lobo actually. It waited for a few minutes til it heard the gentle sound of footsteps.

"Kakashi? I told you to meet me here" she said

"I can't there is something happening in the Soul Society, can't risk being seen" I answered

After Toshiros unsanctioned investigation into Aizen, I was bit on edge. Me and the Captain had never been the best of friends, plus I could see a darkness to him.

"Okay...I'm going to tell you something, but you must keep it a secret" she explained

My wolf avatar awaited for her to speak.

"I transferred my powers to a...human"

"Rukai!" I said in shock as my avatar was in a defensive pose

"I know it was a violation of the Soul Society law, but he needed help" she pleaded

My avatar looked around making sure no one had heard it.

"This is a major offense Rukia"

"I know, it's why you need to keep it a secret"

My wolf lowered its head in contemplation, then raised it.

"I can't"

Her eyes widen at the answer.

"I won't report you, but if asked I will speak the truth" I confessed

Though it seemed to reassure her as a smile crept on her face.

"Rukia!? Where are you!?" An unfamiliar voice called out

"I must go"

"Yes, see you later Kakashi" she whispered

My avatar then dissolved away returning to me.

 **Soul Society**

Soi Feng had been trying to overcome my Kirin strike. Still only gaining inches against it. This was her fourth try to surpass the technique. She tried to push against the lightning, but still unable to win. Falling to the ground she huffed as sweat began to run down her.

"Doing better than last time" I praised

"Thanks" she huffed

"Just a bit more, and you'll maybe make a dent"

"...what am I doing wrong?"

"You're forcing it"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pushing your body too hard, and your spiritual energy can get too unstable if your body isn't able to keep up" I explained

"So what do I need to do?"

"Work harder" I answered

All she could do is clench her fists, I wanted to tell her that Yoruichi had used Shunko.

 **Inner World**

After Soi Fengs practice I decided to go home. Still unable to feel completely at peace. I sat in my Inner World not able to sense any of that 'other' me. Though I did see Lobo as she sat on a dark stone.

"Where's the other guy?"

" _He lives in the darker areas here_ , _don't worry he comes when he is needed_ "

"Needed?"

" _You'll see_ "

"So...I need to talk to you"

She lifted her head in interest, waiting for to talk.

"I've been a bit on edge, I still don't have much faith in myself since Kaiens death so I guess I just some guidance" I explained

She sat quietly soon moving off the black stone. I was confused as she brushed past me.

" _Come it's time I start teaching you a few things_ "

"What do you mean?"

" _We've been half-assing it this whole time_ , _you're good with technique_ , _but you need understand_ \- _no **we** need to understand each other_" she answered

A sword appeared out of the ground, she grabbed the hilt by her jaws.

" _Draw your blade_ "

I did as she got into a defensive position. She glared at me, but I still had questions.

"Why do we have to fight each other?"

She leaped as our blades clashed, I struggled against my friend.

" _What better way to understand one another through the fires of battle_ "

She pushed me back using her blade like a dagger. With each leap the point would clash with my blades edge. She jumped in the air loosening her hold to make a slash movement. I blocked it as she attempted another slash.

" _You're good_ , _your stance leaves no opening_ , _and your swordsmanship is clean and proficient_ "

"And I'm guessing somethings wrong?"

" _Just one thing_... _Instinct_ "

I narrowed my eyes at the question.

" _You can plan all you want_ , _but that is the ingredient to make you a complete warrior_ "

I mulled it over in my head and remember most of my battles. My fight with captains, my fight with the Hollows, and even my friends. All had been due to my tactics, but what did she mean?

" _Lightning doesn't think_ , _it's wild and uncontrollable_ , _but you can focuse it use it to your benefit and you may learn a thing or two about yourself_ " she explained

I didn't say a word as thunder began to roar.

" _The fires here don't stop_ , _only when your_ _soul is greatly disturbed they grow_ , _but when the thunder and lightning come they calm though they won't go away_ " she explained looking at the battlefield

She released her blade as it fell to the ground.

" _Now your other resident can help you_ , _but later_ "

 **Division 8**

Captain Shunsui had called me early, something that wasn't common.

"Kakashi" he greeted

"Captain Shunsui"

"I got something for you" he said handing a file

"Tell me"

"We're looking into a sensitive matter"

"What matter would that be?"

"Missing people, again this time there is no trace of them not even a last sighting" he explained

"Not much to go on"

"I know, I'm practically asking for a miracle from you" he confessed

"I'll see what I can do, but may I ask who was there Captain?"

 **Division 5**

"So Kakashi what brings you here? we rarely talk so I don't see this as a social call" Aizen said with his empty smile

"Missing people, they were your subordinates" I answered

Aizen stared at me with his cold eyes, as he stood up. Taking a look outside where his other subordinates trained.

"I don't have a clue of what happened to them" he answered

"Then do you know who might have a reason?"

"I would say Gin Ichimaru, but why would he need my subordinates?"

I knew Aizen was hiding something, it might be important. I couldn't ask him outright or he would avoid the question. Threatening was out as well he was a Captain and would cause my own penalty.

"I'll take a look" I said leaving

Stopping at his door I turned.

"Aizen? Do you know who assigned Rukia to the Human World?" I asked

"No, why do you ask?" He responded with a slight shock

"Just curious since she's a rookie and has little experience even if she was promoted to Vice-captain" I answered as I left

 **Division 3**

Coming into the Division 3 compound, I seen it was much larger expected. Seeing Vice-captain Kira I approached.

"Vice-captain Kira" I called out

He was a bit on edge as I called his name. Izuru Kira looked as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"Yes, Vice-captain Hatake?"

"I have few questions for Captain Gin Ichimaru, I was hoping to see him"

"Sorry, but the Captain isn't in today not for awhile at least" he explained

The timing seemed coincidental, but that was a rarity. For me it was very suspicious, but I would have to meet him at another time.


	29. Unexpected News

"Having not found any solid evidence or even a spiritual signature"

After many hours of careful investigation. I couldn't trace any of the victims back to either Aizen or Gin. As I stood reporting my findings to Captain Shunsui.

"Well that's not good" he said leaning back in his chair

"I know, I was given two names of suspects"

"Who?"

"Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru"

"Captains, you know how damning and crazy that is?" He asked me with his eyes peaking from his hat

"Yes, but it was all I had to go on Aizen was a reasonable suspect due to the fact most of the missing people came from his Division, and Gin Ichimaru was name given by him and based from what I'm hearing it does seem even more suspect" I explained

"And you don't have anything to convincingly enough to get them behind bars" he noted

"Yes, it just seems that this is a cold case" I concluded

"It seems that way, but Old man Yama won't like it"

"I know"

"Before you leave, I've gotta surprise for you" Captain Shunsui said with a smile

 **Shin'o Academy**

I had been assigned to lecture a class on the operation of Division duties. Thanks to my resume as a tutor and teacher I was perfect for it. I stood in an empty classroom at the front.

"I don't know if I can handle a classroom" I sighed

"Don't worry you'll be fine, this will give the students a chance to learn about the operations before they get assigned" a female teacher said she had noticeably red eyes

"Thank, but do I know you I feel like we met" I asked

"Unfortunately we have not, my name is Kurenai Yuhi" she said

The bell rang as everyone began to pack into the classroom. Sixty students in one class and I was also asked to teach a combat class as well.

"I am Vice-captain Hatake, from Division 8 I was asked to come tell you about how the Court Gaurd Squads operate, any questions?" I announced

One raised their hand.

"Yes"

"Do you have a Bankai?" He asked

This greatly interest them, as they paid more attention.

"No, unfortunately I don't have a Bankai" I answered

This quickly deflated any excitement they had.

"Okay, anymore questions?"

Another raised her hand, a young woman stood up. She had dark hair and eyes.

"Yes?"

"Shizune, I was wondering how are we assigned to Divisions?"

"Depends on who wants, each Division will evaluate your skills here at the Academy and based on your combat status you'll be assigned accordingly" I answered

"Thank you" she said sitting back down

An hour past as I describe task from the Court Gaurd Squads. From specific tasks to emergency responding. Though it did seem to bored them, but it was essential.

"Now-"

"Did you ever face a hollow?" On asked

"Yes, but they're extremely dangerous and advise not facing one til you're ready" I suggested

"Okay, everyone Vice-captain Hatake will be leading today's combat class" Kurenai announced

All didn't seem to be that excited unfortunately.

 **Training Hall** : **Kido**

The teachers had setup a few targets so that I could evaluate the students Kido.

"Okay, everyone lineup and use any Kido you want, I want to see what you are capable of" I announced

All had made five lines, each consisted of twelve students. Each came up, shooting destructive spell, and a few binding, but no defensive. It was then I saw Shizune come up she too used a binding spell along with a defensive barrier. Difficult for a rookie, but it did seem to drain her.

"You all did great, but you aren't strong enough to face off against real Hollows or a serious threat" I announced walking down the field

"Who are you to say that!?" One shouted

I stopped facing the crowd of students. Turning to the open ground, then shot a small Cero. It flew blasting a large radius of area. The students were shocked and even nervous.

"I saw some of you use incantations, in the field that takes up too much time meaning you and your team could be dead" I answered

All looked at each other whispering.

"Well let's continue shall we"

 **Training Yard** : **Hakuda** / **Hoho**

Defensive and offensive hand to hand combat. The students paired up and began to fight each showed promise.

"Make sure you watch your footwork, don't want you to slip on your own feet" I advised

All seemed to be on more stressed than usual.

"Make sure your strikes are strong and confident if not might as well let your enemy kill you" I explained

This too put them on edge not many were able to adjust to my style of teaching. That is why I have tutoring sessions, but some seemed to see the value in it.

"Good, some of you might live another day by your skill in hand to hand" I announced

 **Training Yard** : **Zanjutsu**

All the students seemed to be excited for this lesson. As each grabbed a practice weapon and lined up.

"Your sword is your most crucial part, but you most take care of it or you will not gain Bankai in future" I advised

"Sir, how do you acquire your Bankai?" One asked

"You must learn to work for it that's why it takes ten years to achieve it"

They all were shocked at the length, they began their practice sessions.

"Firm grips, strong swings, and make sure your giving it your all" I advised

They were doing great, they had must've spent days practicing. All pushed themselves to their limit, but I still didn't think they were ready. Though that was up to me and was glad sense I would have failed each one. After an hour of practice they were beginning to sweat.

"Keep going! Your enemy isn't going to let take a break!" I shouted

They groaned, but kept at it swinging their blades strongly. Standing watch I still saw a few flaws. Coming to the end of the day it seemed to be tiring.

"I'm glad this over"

"Vice-captain Hatake"

Turning to see a messenger.

"Yes?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto has asked for you"

 **Captain-Commander Office**

"Vice-captain Hatake"

"Yes sir?"

"We have a situation"

"Yes?"

"I've just been told that a Soul Reaper has just broke one of our most upheld law" he answered

I knew who he was talking about and waited for him to finish.

"Vice-captain Rukia Kuchiki, has violated the law of transfer of powers to humans" he said

"...May I ask, why tell me?"

"Due to the fact that you were her teacher, and hope that understand that she must undergo...execution" he said grimly

I stood unfazed by his words, though deep down a slow pain was felt.

"Do you understand?"

"...Yes, for those who break the law...are scum" I said sadly

"Good, but that wasn't the only reason"


	30. Endure

They had sent Byakuya and his Vice-captain Renji Abarai. One of my students would be executed.

I stood at the gate as midnight came with moon lighting the way. I had volunteered to escort her to the holding cell for the executed. The gate opened as the two came with Rukia behind them. Moving forward I met the Captain for the exchange.

"Byakuya"

"Vice-captain Hatake? May I ask why you're here?" He asked coldly

"Captain-Commander has asked for you, I'm here to escort the prisoner to your Divisions cells, til we escort her tomorrow to the Senzaikyū" I explained

Upon hearing the name Rukias eyes widen. Senzaikyū was the massive tower you see in the Soul Society. It connected to Sokyoku Hill the execution grounds.

Captain Kuchiki stared at me, he had grown cold over the years.

"Very well" he said stoic

The handed her over to me, as he didn't say a word. Walking to the the 6th Division, we walked in silence. She held her head down as I guided us to the cells.

"It's my fault" she whispered

"What's your fault?" I asked still focused on the trail

"If I had been more vigilant none of this would happen"

I didn't say a word as we walked a fee more feet.

"Don't dwell on the past, accept what is done and face it" I said

"What about you? I know Renji and Byakuyas opinion, but what about yourself how do you see me?" She asked

"...Those who break the rules are...scum"

She lowered even more.

"But I will not abandon you, you're still my student and I plan to be by your side til the end" I finished

"What does that mean?"

"It means you should expect to see me more throughout this ordeal"

"Thanks" she said with a smile

"Though I don't know who reported you"

"What? You mean- you didn't?" She asked

"No I meant what I said, not many knew of your situation though I do have an idea"

"Who?"

"Sosuke Aizen"

"Why would he do that?"

"Rukia I've been here since he was Vice-captain and he was always on my suspicion list"

She didn't Aizen had known about her breaking the law.

 **Division 6** : **Holding Cells**

Stopping I had to transfer her over to the Division 6 members. She turned to give on last smile as she head to her cells.

 **Next Day**

The sun was bright as approached Division 6 with a guard of Stealth Corp members. Rukia approached us as she wore a execution robe.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Good"

The Stealth Corp members surrounded her, as I began to guide us. The wind blew gently as the entire Seireitei was silent. The large white tower got closer the more we walked. I could feel a sense of solitude approaching the Senzaikyū. Crossing the bridge we entered, it was a massive cell with not much to it.

"Your execution is in 14 days, you have a view of Sokyoku Hill where it will take place" I explained

She went over to the window looking at massive pillars. A Stealth Corp member came to my side.

"We got report of five Ryoka have infiltrated the Soul Society, one matching the description of that Rukia gave her powers to" he whispered into my ear

"Well it seems that I have five intruders to deal with" I said aloud

I knew she heard me as her body tensed up. Leaving the Senzaikyu as the gate closed.

"What's his name?" I asked

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Good, now I know who to look out for"

 **Division 8**

"Kakashi how you holding up?" Captain Shunsui asked

I really didn't know how to feel, angry? Sad? Angry at this human for making this all happen. Then again I can't blame destiny or fate or just bad luck for all this.

"I don't know"

"I understand, I wouldn't know how to react if I saw you on execution" he confessed

I was suprised to hear that, I didn't feel I was held that high in regard.

"Anyhow, did you hear?"

"What?"

"It seems that Aizen was killed just before you moved Rukia they say we might have to speed up the execution" he informed

If today could get worse this was it. I felt exhausted unable to get an rest last night.

"Go home Kakashi get some rest and we'll carry on tomorrow" he advised

I didn't argue it was something I really needed. Walking to my home passing by someone I didn't want to.

"Oh Kakashi, I didn't see you" Gin said with his usually wide grin

"Captain Ichimaru is there something you wanted" I said coldly

"I hear you finished escorting Rukia?" He said

Gin was always a cold bastard, always insensitive to such matters.

"Today was very eventful for me, I kept those Ryoka from entering, and Vice-captain Momo Hinamori attacked me" he said

That shocked me Momo was never to be aggressive in anyway.

"Now why would she do that?" I asked

"She assumes that I killed Captain Aizen"

"And did you?"

He didn't say a word and kept going his way. I looked as he began to leave my sight back to Division 3.

 **Inner World**

"Lobo! I need you!" I called out

As I entered my Inner World I saw the fires had grown burning everything in sight. I looked unable to see my Zanpakuto spirit.

" **She's not here** "

A slash collided with my blade as I blocked the unexpected attack. Only to see my Hollow-self, he held his blade tight.

"Why are you here!?" I spat

" **Look around** , **your spirit is weakened and I won't have that** "

He flashed striking at me once more, and it was strong as I was barely able to block it.

" **Come on Kakashi** , **you got to be better than this**!"

I pushed him off and began my assault he effortlessly parried and blocked each attack.

" **Your blade is dull** , **I need it sharp**!"

He struck me with his free hand to the side of the head. I flew into a burning tree, causing some embers to fall.

" **I smell something on you** "

I glared at him as he was stuck in thought.

" **I know** , **Fear** , **mixed with anger and pain** "

"You don't that"

I flashed clashing with him again.

" **I know everything** "

He slashed as I was able to barely block it.

" **You fear what you will become** , **will you be like Byakuya cold and unforgiving**?"

He slashed again this time stronger almost putting me on my knees.

" **You're angry** , **unable to know who you are** , **how you're unable to remember as each memory slips away** "

He slashed again finally putting me down.

" **Pain** , **the pain struck in you when you killed your student Kaien** , **now you wonder how much pain you will feel once Rukia is put on the chopping block** "

I was knelt down and my body ached he felt stronger than before.

" **If you're aren't going to be a warrior and overcome it** , **then you might as well let me strike you down**!"

He raised his sword high as thunder began to boom in the back. As it came down lightning shot out as my blade clashed with his. His eyes widen and my strength began to comeback. Rain began to fall, as I remembered what Lobo said.

"Rain calms the flames" I whispered

He growled as I pushed him back, I began to assault him. He was barely able to block my strikes, and I was turning the tide. As I struck he fell to the mud as my blade pointed at his face.

"What do you suggest I do?"

" **Hmph**... **endure it** "


	31. Ryoka Hunt

"Captain-Commander, let me go find them"

"No, the Soul Society is too large for a one man search" Captain-Commander Yamamoto firmly answered

"Yes, but I can track them"

"I am sorry Kakashi, but we need you here encase they find a way inside the Seireitei" he denied once again

"Sir, I just need one day-"

"No!" He roared

A strong silence came between us.

"I'm sorry, we are already fighting amongst ourselves we don't need more arguing" he explained

"I know, I just want to capture them before they get any further"

"Thank you, your loyalty knows no bounds, but we must be united" he reassured

I couldn't ask or argue against his words.

It was then I saw something behind him flying in the sky.

"What is that?" I asked

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood up as we approach the window. It was a bright blue ball of energy it was about to collide with the barrier of the Seireitei. A booming sound as it hit the then dividing into four different directions.

"It seems they got in" I said

"I'm calling all Captains! This is an emergency meeting!!"

 **Captain Counsel Chambers**

We all stood at attention as the Captains began bicker besides Captain Shunsui and Captain Utitake.

"Silence!" Captain-Commander Yamamoto said pounding his cane into the floor

All did as told with no word spoken.

"We have five Ryoka! Five! We must stop them before they go any further! Do we know what they're after!?" He asked

"They are bent on freeing former Vice-captain Kuchiki" Byakuya answered

"I see, then put patrols to any and all paths leading to the Senzaikyu!" He ordered

Every Division did so, mobilizing anyone they had on duty. I was going to act as one of the leads to help capture them.

"Kakashi" Captain Shunsui called

"Yes, sir?"

"We can't let these Ryoka get close, but we can't kill them either so if you encounter any subdue only" he emphasized

"Yes, sir"

Hours went by as I coordinated the others. We had to keep track of where they were, but due to the small numbers of the Ryoka we weren't going to find them immediately.

"Vice-captain Hatake" one called out

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's Vice-captain Renji Abarai, he's been injured"

Getting the location I had me and a few men go to investigate. What we came to was a scene of a large fight. Renji was getting patched up as his hair was free and a few scratches on him.

"Kakashi-sensie"

"Renji what happened?"

"I fought one of the Ryoka...Ichigo Kurosaki" he answered

"And you lost"

He held his head down in shame and sadness.

"To think this boy was strong"

"I underestimated him, it won't happen again" he apologized

"Where did he go?"

"Straight ahead"

Based on the direction he was heading straight for Kenpachi.

"Well I need get there before Captain Zaraki does or I won't hear the end of it"

Looking it was about to be sun down, and thought that these Ryoka wouldn't dare travel at night.

"Tell the others we need night shifts just encase"

"Yes, sir!" They left to inform the others

"What're you doing?" He asked

"We need to keep track of them" I answered

He then shot up and had caught my shoulder.

"Is something wrong? Renji" I asked firmly

"I can't..." He began

"Don't worry, we'll catch them you just get some rest" I advised

His grip tightened as I felt something off.

"Renji"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensie, but..."

I struck a good punch in his stomach evidently knocking him out.

"Take him to the hospital, let him get proper treatment" I ordered

"Yes, sir!" They said taking him away

"Sir! The Third-Seat of Division 7 has encountered one of the Ryoka!"

"Really"

Receiving the location I decided to use my tracking wolf to scout it out. I held out my pendant and began to speak.

" **Wolf Verfolgen** "

Blue energy began to form into a wolf, as it left in search of the Ryoka.

 **Ryoka location**

My avatar had found the coordinates seeing the Ryoka, he was tall with dark and hair. He had a stoic manner and didn't seem fazed. I then went to see who he was facing off against. It was a man with dark hair and beard, smoking a cigarette. Noticing my energy he turned to see the wolf observing them.

"Vice-captain Hatake, what on earth are you doing here?" He asked

"Third-Seat Asuma Sarutobi, I see you made contact with Ryoka" It said

"Yes, I have"

"You still haven't answered my question who are you?" The Ryoka asked with a deep voice

"I'm Third-Seat Asuma Sarutobi, of Division 7 and you must be here to free the young Rukia Kuchiki" he answered

"Yes, I am" he answered firmly clenching his hand

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't now the way I figure it you have two choices one: leave or two: be subdued" he offered

"I can't accept either choice, but I can't turn back now!"

He charged holding his arm? A strange limb of black and red. Feeling strong energy, a blast came out. Though Asuma jumped out the way before it could land.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Asuma asked

All the Ryoka did was get into a defensive position.

"Fine, let me humor you"

Asuma pulled his blade out and gripped it tight.

" **Rage** , **Monkīfisuto** "

His Zanpakuto change to a strange design between a knife and brass knuckles. It also had a zig-zag design for his knuckles as it comes to a blade.

"Alright let's start this" Asuma said spinning one in his hand

The Ryoka charged throwing another blast, Asuma duck landing a powerful straight to his chest. The Ryoka was pushed back slamming into a wall.

"My Zanpakuto increases my punching power and speed" he announced pointing examining his weapon

The Ryoka pulled himself out, staring at Asuma he seemed determined to win. Charging this time blasting from afar, Asuma again dodged. Though he was surprised when he saw the Ryoka flying towards him. He landed a strong hit, but he was bale to block it in time. Rocketing towards the ground a large dust cloud formed.

"You should let me pass" the Ryoka said

"You should've took my offer"

The Ryokas eyes widen as Asuma had flashed behind him. As the Ryoka turned, Asuma had reeled his right arm back.

" **Saru Wa Moete Iru**!"

The blade burned bright as he punched it into the Ryokas stomach. It launched him into a long roll as the burning mark smoked. Stopping he couldn't move probably due to the fact he used massive amounts of spiritual power.

"Like I said..." Asuma said lighting a cigarette

"...Should've taken the deal" he said taking a drag

"So you won" my avatar said

"Yes, oh and Vice-captain? What should I do about him?" He said pointing at the Ryoka

I looked as a massive burn mark was stamped on his stomach. It was still smoking as it was about to give its answer.

"Send him to the hospital, we need to get these people out of here soon" it said

My avatar the began to dissolve back to me. I was then hit the information it had gotten.

"So Asuma won"

 **AN** : **I know that I kinda busted in Asuma out the blue** , **but I didn't want these chapters to end short and add a few action scenes**. **Kakashis ability Wolf Verfolgen acts like a shadow clone it collects data and gives it to its summoner and can fight as well if you wondering.**


	32. Ryoka Hunt Pt 2

Night came as the other squads kept up their patrols. Seireiteis night was filled with the scurrying of Soul Reapers. Each investigating sightings or reports of Ryoka.

"Sir! We didn't find them at the east gate"

"They might not be active during the night, but tell everyone to keep an eye out" I ordered

"Yes, sir"

We had caught one thanks to Third-Seat Asuma Sarutobi. Now we just needed the others, we just needed to know where. I wanted to find them and get them out straight away. That was when I saw two unfamiliar faces.

"Hey you" I called out

They stopped as one was shaking extremely bad, and had short dark hair. While the other had bright orange hair, with blue eyes and snowflake hairpins.

"I don't recall seeing you two before name and Division" I said examining both of them

"H-hanataro Yamada, D-division 4 S-seventh-Seat!" He said nervously

"And you?" I asked

"S-she's also p-part of my Division"

"Name?"

"O-orihime Inoue" she said

She seemed frighten, I could feel an abnormal energy emitting off her. There was no doubt she was a Ryoka, but before I could grab her.

 **Boom!!**

I looked behind to a massive explosion by Division 12. Turning quickly I saw the two were gone. I scanned the Soul Reapers who were now scrambling to get information and assistance over there.

"Damn, what was that!?"

"We're not sure sir!!"

"I'll check it out, find me Hanataro Yamada he's assisting the Ryoka" I ordered as I flashed away

Jumping off the dividers I kept nearing the sight of the explosion. I could feel a familiar energy like it was Soken all over again. Coming to the sight I saw a pile of rubble and Nemu laying on the ground.

"Hello Vice-captain Hatake" she said

"Stoic as ever I see" I said landing to the ground

"It only seems logical, to panic in a situation like this-" she began

"Later, what happened? You alright?" You have a bruises on your face" I asked worried if she had obtained any injuries

"I am fine"

I sat her up and began an examination. No bones seemed broken, nor internal bleeding. Though a few scratches along with some bruises made it known she was part of the conflict.

"Captain Mayuri, encountered a Ryoka" she said as began to heal her

My medical expertise wasn't great, but it could hold her off til we get a healer. A green glow emitted from my hand, as the scratches began to vanish.

"Tell me"

"The Ryoka called himself a Quincy, and caused conflict between him and Captain Mayuri" she explained

"Quincy"

I had not heard of that in a awhile, but wondered if he was here for the same reason.

"You seem familiar with the name Vice-captain"

"Yes, but for another time where did he go?"

"I can show you" she said as she rised to her feet stumbling a bit

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'll be fine" she said

She and I began to walk the massive arch in the short distance. I could feel Nemu was ready to give out anytime. She would stumble a bit, but I made sure I was there to catch her. We approached the steps to the arch as sunrise to to show itself.

"There it is" she said

"Good, thank you for leading me this way especially in you condition" I thanked

"Of course-"

Nemu had fell to into my arms, I sat her down so that she could rest for a bit. Continuing to walk up the stairs I saw a young man with Quincy garb on. He had fallen on the ground using the archs as supports. Approaching he could hear my footsteps as turned to see me.

"Who...are you?" He asked exhausted

"Vice-captain Hatake, and you?"

He glared at me, but his eyes widen as they were drawn to my pendant.

"Thats...!" He said

"Hmm?"

I looked at the pendant with confusion. As I lifted my arm where it was wrapped.

"Thats...my grandfathers! How did you get that!?" He asked with shock and anger

"Oh? So you're Sokens grandson"

His eyes widen even more as he heard the name. Attempting to get up it caused too much pain for him to move.

"I knew your grandfather when he was just a young man" I explained

He gritted his teeth assuming I was mocking him. Going to a gloved hand he attempted to call on his Quincy powers. They didn't answer as I knew what he had used to fight Captain Mayuri.

"Let me guess, you used **Letz Stil** "

He was shocked at the fact I knew it, but glared. As he was about to ask, I began to explain his predicament.

"Your body couldn't handle the power so it cut your Quincy abilities off" I explained

"H-how did you know?"

"You grandfather was training for the same thing, we were very good friends I'm sorry for your loss" I said with regret

"How did you know he was-" he stopped as it was sore spot for him

"I was there, and you apparently didn't inherit his wisdom" I said seeing as he uesed it recklessly

"So what now? You're going to kill me aren't you?" He growled

"No, you aren't much of a threat anymore" I answered

As a few men came they took the young man away. He would be in the hospital with the other Ryoka. It was then I found a very particular energy. Along with three others, I found them.

 **Division 11**

I sat in the shadows waiting for them, then three figures came rushing in. One was Hanataro, the other a man with a dagger and resembled that of the Shiba clan, and lastly the one I had set my eyes on.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

He wore traditional Soul Reaper attire, his blade was long and unusual. His spiritual energy was rather unique, and I felt it was leaking. Like a glass overflowing with water.

" _This human_..."

 **AN** : **A short one** , **sorry**


	33. The Wolfs Prey

"What was that?"

The young man known as Ichigo stopped.

"What the hell you talking about!?" The man in green asked angrily

Looking he seemed to be looking for something. Not seeing anything or anyone he shook his head.

"Nothing let's keep going"

They started to run once again, running I could see he noticed me. I only let out just enough spiritual energy for him to notice me. They kept running, as I watched this Ichigo recognized it again. His eyes dashed back and forth trying to find me. It was then he stopped and finally found me. He gazed into the darkest shadow he found, his friends seemed confused.

"What are you doing Ichigo!?"

"He's there" he answered

"What? Who?"

He gazed into the shadow a bit longer.

"Show yourself" he commanded

His body was tense, but shook. Sweat ran down his face. His eyes focused, but showed fear. He gripped his sword, but didn't seem confident.

It was time I reveal myself. Walking out the dark corner, his friends stared in shock. I was this close, and they knew I could've killed them at anytime.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked with a strong tone shakily

"I'm Vice-captain Kakashi Hatake, Division 8" I answered

He seemed to let his gaurd just a bit, but he still had tension.

"So you must the Ryoka, trying to free Rukia Kuchiki"

"Yes, and I've fought Vice-captains though you're different" he said

"Renji Abarai? Hmm...I'm going to have train him harder"

"So you're here to stop us too?" He asked

"Yes, I am"

"Fine, then Ganju! Hanataro! Go to Rukia! I'll handle this!" He ordered

"W-what are you sure-!?" Hanataro shouted

"No time to talk!!" Ganju shouted picking him up and running the other way

Ichigo then faced me with his sword gripped tight. I watched the two figures leave my sight.

"I won't let you go after them!" He said

"No, I'll catch up when I'm done here" I reassured him

He took a good look at me, seeing my single eye, and black limb. A smile crept on his face.

"Either way, I'm not letting you pass!!" He shouted

Charging towards me with abnormally large blade. Raising it high he let it fall, before it could hit me. I caught it with my black limb, immediately stopping the momentum. Both of his hands began to bleed, as he stood shocked at what happened. Holding the blade I could tell his spiritual energy was weak. He must have been knocked out of his thought as the young boy jumped away from me.

"What did you do?" He growled

"Nothing"

"Don't screw with me!"

"I'm being honest"

"So tell me how I wasn't able to cut you!?" He demanded

I stared at him unfazed by his outburst of anger.

"It's simple your spiritual energy is weak"

His eyes widen then narrowed at me.

"When two spiritual energies clash the weaker is pushed back thus leaving the stronger unharmed" I answered

Ichigo gritted his teeth regripping his sword. He then charged again slashing continuously, I dodged each attack effortlessly. Dodging the last I moved forward placing my hand on his chest. With a gentle push he was launched slamming into one of the towering buildings. The impact knocked the air out his lungs. Falling down using his sword as a crutch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked

"Why haven't...you drawn...your blade?"

"Because at your level, it would be considered overkill" I answered

"Then I'll make you" he growled as he ran towards me

Again slashing at me I dodged again, he was hell bent on me staying. The last came down as I punched him in the gut. Large amount of spit came out as he stumbled away.

"You're exactly what I call you: a boy" I said

"W-what a-are you talking about!?" He gasped as he slashed

As I dodged again I threw a right hook to his face. Then landed a strong uppercut making him stumble.

"You think because you have a blade you know how it works, that's why you don't deserve that Zanpakuto" I answered

He glared at me as if on instinct he ran. I didn't chase after him, knowing he would return. Ichigo as hotheaded, naive child.

As I waited something had gotten me curious, the day Captain Shunsui had told Aizen had died. If that was true then why didn't I feel the seal I placed on him fade. The seal would never leave or deactivate, even if I were to die. If he did die then it would have dissolved the body, thus feeling it fade.

As I was trapped in thought Ichigo returned.

"Oh you're back, good now let's finish this" I said standing up and dusting myself off

"Pull your blade out" he demanded again

I looked him in the eye, he seemed to be determined to make me unsheath my Zanpakuto.

"Fine" I sighed

Pulling it out he glared at me tightening his grip.

"Release your Shikai"

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself" I said

"If you don't release your Shikai, I'll make you!" He shouted

Seeing me move he instinctively tried to block my attack. The tip of my blade barely touching the black of his Zanpakuto.

"Arrogance...something I despise I usually beat it out my students...seems I'll have to do the same to you" I explained

My went cleanly through not scratch on it, as it pierced Ichigos body. He seemed shocked, as began to move out his body. Blood spilled out onto the floor, as he stumbled. He regained his composure, then struggled to hold up the Zanpakuto.

"I...won't lose" he said

"Have it your way"

Slashes came down as I dodged each strike, not even using my blade. Striking I dodged and sliced his shoulder as blood spurted out. Ichigo slashed up, moving back in two movements I cut his chest and arm. He fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Looking down at the individual, I sheathed my Zanpakuto.

" _Does he remind you of someone_?" Lobo asked

I looked down and immediately a few of my memories came back. A flash of yellow hair and a face of smiling child came to me. Holding my head in pain as they flowed through. I began to make my way to the Senzaikyu.

A massive energy roared as blue light emitted from behind me. Turning it was Ichigo as bright blue energy shot from his body.

" _It's finally clicked within him_ "

"What?"

" _He has finally connected with his Zanpakuto_ "

Behind Ichigo a hollow mask was shown in the waves of the energy. The pressure grew, as he glared at me.

"Well it seems you do have a trick your sleeve" I said again unsheathing my blade

He growled as he began to rush me, I too charged. It was as if time had slowed down he swung using my black limb to absorb most the impact. I thrusted my blade into his lower body.

 **Boom**!!

We clashed as the dust cleared he was surprised to see my arm had stopped his attack. Looking down my blade had pierced through him. Pulling it out he fell to the ground, looking at my black limb it had drawn out a bit of blood.

"Sorry, but I have a job to do..."

Feeling Rukias energy I knew those two had opened the Senzaikyu.

"Seems they opened it..."

 **Senzaikyu**

Walking across the bridge I could hear shouting coming from inside.

"She killed my brother!!"

"Ganju calm down!!" Hanataro said

"No, if I had knew...I wouldn't have..." He began

"Do it" Rukia said almost emotionless

"You're responsible for Kaiens death!!" Ganju shouted

Stopping just at the entrance upon hearing that name. It had been a long time since I heard that name.

"If it wasn't for me..." Rukia said

"Rukia"

Looking up she saw me, as did the other two. Upon inspection I could see the Shiba resemblance.

"So you're name is Ganju? And you're related to Kaien Shiba?" I asked

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I was his teacher...I was also the one who killed him"

Ganjus eyes widen in anger, and before he could Byakuya came.

"Captain Kuchiki" I said unfazed

"Vice-captain Hatake, I see you've succeeded in stopping the Ryoka" he said monotonous

"Yes, I have but I feel we have a another problem"

His shifted to the side as saw outside the door. Ichigo Kurosaki stood on the bridge still bleeding a bit.

"It seems you missed one" Byakuya said

"Just one" I retorted

"Then I'll correct it" he said as he flashed in behind the young man

Byakuya went for his Zanpakuto most likely to use his Shikai. Before he could a flash of orange stopped him. All our eyes widen, but I was the most shocked.

"Yoruichi" I spoke

"Who?" Hanataro asked

"Yoruichi Shihoin, former heir to the Shihoin Clan and former Captain of the Stealth Corp" Rukia answered

"Who are-"

She chopped Ichigo in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"Time for us to go" she said

As she was about to she glanced up to see me. Our gazes connected for a moment, til Byakuya attempted to slash her. Flashing faster then him she appeared behind him. Digging in her pocket she brought out an artifact. It grew in size and took off, seeing them fly off in the distance. To think I would have to fight Yoruichi again.

"Vice-captain Hatake?"

"Yes?"

"Escort Rukia back in her cell, I'll some men to take the two to prison cells" Byakuya ordered

"Yes, sir"

 **AN** : **I know how I written Ichigo isn't the best** , **even though I watched the series and read the Manga**.


	34. Enduring Pain

**AN** : **There will be a Third person point of view** , **one the few that will be in this story**. **If you see** ( **Meanwhile** ) **or scenes where Kakashi is absent it's most likely third person**.

"What happened"

After escorting Rukia back to the Senzaikyu, I was called to Central 46. I didn't expect to see all the members slaughtered.

"We don't know sir, we found them like this"

I looked around seeing there was one strike per person. Each a fatal wound, this would have to be investigated immediately after the execution.

"Was anyone else here?"

"No, sir"

No witnesses, or even a sliver of evidence that anyone was here. This unfortunate events could put more pressure on the Court Gaurd Squads.

 **Meanwhile**...

Underneath in secret base Ichigo slept with bandages covering his body. Shooting his eyes open he sat immediately. Looking around Ichigo saw he was in a dark room.

"Where am I?" He asked

"You're safe"

Turning he saw Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Yoruichi?"

As she inched closer to him, a poof of smoke exploded. As it cleared the figure of the former Captain stood. Naked, Ichigos eyes had widen and his face turned red.

"By now you're wondering how we got here-"

As she began to explain the function of the artifact, he was still distracted by the fact she was wearing less clothing.

"Hey wait!!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Here! Put this on!"

"You sure? Might be the only time you'll see me like this" she said

"Yes! Just hurry!"

Doing as suggested Yoruichi used a black shirt that stretched just enough to hide herself.

"Come on let's go" she said leaving the room

As he got up Ichigo he followed the purple haired woman. A bright light blinded the young man, as his vision cleared he saw he was underground.

"Where are we?"

"Safe, and while we're here I'm going to teach you how to unlock your Bankai in three days" she reassured

"What? Can you really do that?"

"Of course"

"Good...when I'm done I'll show those two" he growled

"Who?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki and Kakashi Hatake" he answered

Overflowing with anger as the two flashed through his head.

"I can help you defeat Byakuya...but Kakashi is a different story" she explained

"What do you mean?" He snapped

"Kakashi is a strong, strong enough to actually to be able to be Captain without obtaining Bankai" she explained

As she remembered that night the Vizards tried escape, and most importantly that attack that was on par with her Shunko.

"Why is he still a Vice-captain?"

"Don't know, maybe he just likes being able act, or he just doesn't like the paperwork" she answered

Ichigo stared at the ground, unsure of if he could win against him.

"Well let's get to work..."

 **Captain Counsel Chambers**

An emergency meeting had been called as I stood behind my Captain.

"All the members of Central 46 have killed" Captain-Commander Yamamoto said

All stood quiet as the news came, no expected the members to killed.

"Now we must move the Execution of Rukia Kuchiki to tomorrow" he explained

"Why so early?" Toshiro asked

"Due to the absence of Central 46 we must so that we can start the replacement or succession of the positions" he answered

My stomach knotted up, but I couldn't show it. I needed to remain strong or make doubt. After the news was said the Captains began to subtlety bicker over whose fault it was. We were truly divided.

As everyone began to leave I was stopped.

"Kakashi"

Turning I saw Rangiku approaching me.

"Yes?"

"How you holding up?"

I didn't know what to say, one of my students would have to be killed tomorrow.

"Not good"

She didn't say anything as I began to walk away.

 **Senzaikyu**

Rukia stood looking out the window as the sun began to set.

"Rukia"

She turned suprised to see me.

"Kakashi-sensie"

I stayed quiet for a moment, as I try to tell her what happened.

"Your execution is moved tomorrow, I'm sorry, but you're out of time" I explained

She wasn't shocked at all, but a smile grew as a tear ran down her face.

"I'm not worried Kakashi-sensie" she said her voice cracked just a bit

I could see though that she was scared.

"It'll be alright, it'll be over soon" I said giving her one last hug

She hugged me back, as she was unable to hold back tears and began to sob. Her crying could be heard across the Soul Society.

 **Hideout**

Ichigo had been fight Zangetsu trying to achieve his Bankai. At some point Renji Abarai came so that he could as well.

"Hey Zangetsu?"

"Yes Ichigo?" The Spirit said in a deep voice

"When we fought Kakashi, what did you feel about him?" Ichigo asked as he sat on a rock

Zangetsu stoic as ever not showing any emotion thought.

"He is deeply connected with his Zanpakuto spirit, something that is a rarity" he answered

"He sounds perfect in everyway"

"I would say the same" Yoruichi said aloud

"Yoruichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you and Kakashi..."

She stayed quiet for a second as an unseen blush came over her face.

"No, but you should hurry up get your Bankai" she advised

"You talking about Kakashi-sensie?" Renji asked as he too took a break

"Did you train under him or something?"

"Yeah, almost everyone trains under him sooner or later he trained three Captains and most of the Vice-captains" he answered

Ichigo was dumbfounded how could this guy be this strong?

"Now pick up your blade" Zangetsu said

Ichigo sat quietly for a moment, then he gripped his sword ready to fight.

 **Home**

I sat down as a large weight feel on me, but then it happened again. Falling to my knees clutching my own head. Memories began to flow through my head stronger than ever.

I looked up to see the face a young girl blood came out her mouth. Her eyes wide open, it seemed to be raining as well. Raindrops ran down her face, I looked down to see my Chidori had pierced her chest.

" _Kakashi_ "

Who was she? I felt a deep pain in my heart. Like I should know who she was, but I didn't something I hated. I hated seeing these and not knowing who these people are or why felt such pain when I saw them.

I began to breath heavily as it passed, my head still rang like a bell.

" _You can endure_ " Lobo said

As I calmed my mind, my soul felt pained like I was dying on the inside.

 **AN: another short one, next the execution.**


	35. Death By Loyalty

It was silent noting was heard in the Seireitei. Not a soul in sight either, just silence. Entering the Senzaikyu I saw Rukia taking a long look outside. My escort stood ready to take her to the Sokyoku for her execution.

"Ready?"

Rukia didn't respond turning around she approached as a sign she was ready. We began to escort her as we walked it was slow. Something luxury to her since it was a small delay for her. Rukia didn't mutter a word, my hands shook. I had to grip my swords hilt to keep them from doing so. As got closer we could see the Gallow. As we walked out onto the rocky land I saw all 13 Squads ready. Getting atop the Gallows we began to prepare her for Sokyoku.

"Don't be scared" I whispered

"It's okay...I'm not" she said with a small smile

As we finished I returned to my Captains side. Standing by his side he glanced at me. Captain Shunsui knew this was hurting me, but didn't say a word.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood apart from us. As he confronted the accused.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are guilty of breaking the Law of the Soul Society what say you?" He announced

"I am"

"Then I hereby sentence you...to death" he said tapping his cane on the ground twice

Those taps echoed as a subtle rumble began. A large hole appeared as intense heat flooded out. Fire came out, it whipped and fluttered as it formed into a massive bird. It narrowed its eyes at Rukia and spreaded its wings. She seemed ready to accept her fate.

" **Roar!!!** "

As it flapped its wings something we didn't expect happened. A figure appeared on the Gallows, I knew who it was Ichigo Kurosaki. Everyone awaited for something to happen. As it clashed it did with Ichigos energy. A massive explosion destroyed most of the Gallows. The wood burnt as it was also broken in two. It was then I saw Renji appear on the far side of Sokyoku Hill.

"Renji!!! Get ready!!!" He said holding up Rukia

"Wait!"

Then by my upmost surprise, he threw...Rukia. Seeing her small form flying threw the air as it crashed into Renji.

"What the hell were you thinking!!?" Renji shouted

"Go! take her! Far away from here!!" Ichigo shouted

Renji hesitated for a moment then ran with Rukia. They ran far as he could carry them. Ichigo jumped from the Gallows and stood facing us.

"I'm not going to let you go after them" he said

Captain-Commander Yamamoto looked at his Vice-captain and nodded. Soi Feng did the same, as Captain Unohana. The three Vice-captains charged Ichigo releasing their Shikai. Not his Zanpakuto Ichigo, threw a palm strike to Isane, then a uppercut to Chojiro, and then broke through Omaedas Shikai to his stomach.

"He's improved" I said quietly

Seeing Byakuya move he rushed over as he neared him. Their blades clashed as sparks flew, from what I could see Byakuya was struggling. Ichigo pushed him back as the two faced off.

"Don't interfere" a voice said behind

"And why would I do that?" I asked still focused on Ichigo and Byakuya

Yoruichi held her hand ready as if ready to strike.

"You knew I was behind you?"

"Yes"

"So you're not going to disarm me?"

"I'm not the one you need to worry about" I said

She seemed confused till a yellow blade came into her vision.

"Yoruichi" Soi Feng growled

"So focus on me, you forgot about her didn't you?" I asked

Yoruichi lowered her arm, and then focused on her former protégé.

"Soi Feng"

"Yes, Kakashi?" She said dead focused on Yoruichi

"Go somewhere a bit more private to settle your grudge" I said

Soi Feng was a bit hesitant, but did as told when the two of them flashed away.

"Yoruichi" Ichigo said

"You should be worried about the problem in front of you" I warned him

Ichigo glared at me as he returned his gaze to Byakuya. Ichigo held his blade tight.

"When I'm done here, I'll go after Rukia and I'll deliver the killing blow myself" Byakuya said as he saw Renji leave

"So you would really...kill your own sister?"

Byakuya didn't answer him, or hesitate at his question.

"Release your Bankai or I will kill you where you stand" he growled

"Don't ridiculous, you may have defeated three Vice-captains, but it is a 1000 years to early for you to face my Bankai" he retorted

Byakuya then held up his blade, and held it close to his face.

" **Senbonzakura** "

His blade then turned to sakura petals and flowed through the wind. Ichigo didn't kindly to him just using his Shikai. He held his sword and as he slashed down a powerful wave of energy shot out. It rushed towards Byakuya making his Shikai disappear.

"So that's your Zanpakutos power" I said

"Yes, Kisuke Urahara told me that he could only teach me the stances, but the only real one who teach me about Zangetsu was itself" Ichigo answered

I looked at the blade as did Byakuya whose blade was back in its standard form.

"Very well then I'll use it, but beware that it'll more than you can handle"

Byakuya held his blade upside down then let it drop. It fell into the ground like a drop of water, then massive blades came out the ground.

"Bankai"

Then the blades turned to sakura petals and flowed like a wave.

" **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** "

Ichigo could feel the power burst from its true form. The petals flowed towards the human, Ichigo attempted to flash away. As he did the petals redirected themselves. Striking downwards as the petals retreated off Ichigo. An crater inside the ground, he seemed bloody from the attack. Getting up Byakuya seemed surprised.

"You survived"

"Damn, I knew I wouldn't be able to, just had to try" he gasped

"You fool, you make it sound like you could've easily evaded it" he said

Getting to his feet Ichigo glared at Byakuya. Holding his blade tight the 'Substitute' Soul Reaper began to gather energy. Byakuya eyes widen as he could see the strong energy. Then he said that one word.

"Bankai"

A surge of energy burst out, it brighten probably able to see from a mile. As the tower of energy soon disappeared. Looking on as the dust cleared, I could see his Bankai.

Ichigo had different robes on, but in his hand was a black blade. I could feel the power radiating from it.

 **Tensa Zangetsu"**

"So this is his Bankai" I whispered

"Do you really think a tiny blade like that could defeat me?" Byakuya asked

I shook my head Byakuyas once humble and kind self, was replaced with pride and coldness.

Just as he was about using his Zanpakuto, Ichigo flashed in front of him. His blade close to his throat and the Captain surprised. Seeing that Byakuya would actually have to get serious. I moved a few feet away just so I wouldn't get dragged into this.

Ichigo jumped away as he held his blade, Byakuya then began to move the petals. A wave flooded, but Ichigo dodged it easily. It had seemed Byakuyas Senbonzakura wasn't fast enough to reach him in time. It was then he began to move fast enough to leave after images. Ichigo moved in striking though the petals blocked any attempt at striking. Byakuya had on the run, seeing him use his palms made the petals move twice as fast. Trying put distance between him and the wave Ichigo was put into a tight spot. No matter how high he jumped or which way he moved the followed. As flew in the air they did as well, Byakuya had caged him. Before the petals could strike, Ichigo struck at every direction. Dispersing the wave Byakuya eyes widen.

"So he scattered Senbonzakura, ironic to say the least" I said

Ichigo then flashed behind him, as he went to thrust. Byakuya caught it his hand bled as the two faced off. I didn't know what they were saying due to me staying away. Both of them then jumped away, but Byakuyas blood and spiritual energy began to form into pink flames. They shot up into the air and made a black dome I no longer had an idea of what was going on.

"Troubling"


	36. Rebirth Through Remembrance

I sat waiting for the two to finish their fight. I could feel their energy it was heavy almost hard to breath even. A small gust of air hit me as someone was here.

"Yoruichi"

"Still can't surprise you"

Turning to see her, she had a few bruises and scratches. Also had black butterflies on her, probably due to her fight with Soi Feng. She sat by me as we watched the black dome.

"So you're still a Vice-captain?" She asked

"Yes"

"What do you think of Ichigo?" She asked

"He is arrogant, and hotheaded" I answered

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"He depends on his strength and his alone, those who protect everything lose it in the end" I answered

"And is that wrong?"

"No...but he needs to learn to depend on others"

I could feel Yoruichi gaze on me, but I didn't face her.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you let us leave that night? You could've easily beat my Shunko" she asked

I stayed quiet thinking for a moment.

"I don't know"

"Don't mess with me"

"I really don't know, I've been having trouble as of late" I answered honestly

"Like what?"

"Memories, they come and when they do they hurt"

Yoruichi seemed a bit surprised, but kept quiet.

"Why didn't you stop this?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you were willing to let us go, why not stop the execution?" She asked

"Because those who break the law must suffer the consequences of their actions" I answered

"Even if it means protecting someone?"

A memory quickly came: a man with white hair, laying on the floor dead. I don't know why, but I felt he once did the same and his death was the result. This man, I could feel my anger and sadness was over.

"Yes"

She looked at me with a sad expression.

It was then a wicked energy hit me like a punch to the gut. I felt a familiarity like the one from my black limb. There was something happening inside the dome and I wonder what it was.

"Ichigo will win" she said

"I know that, but how far will he go?" I asked in curiosity

Another heavy layer of pressure, it was Byakuyas. Ichigo had pushed to the edge and now needed a way to win. Then the dome began to crack small beams of light shined through. The next moment a massive wave of black and white energy burst through. Able to be seen for miles, using my own energy as a shield. The two energies rushed passed me and Yoruichi. The gust of wind almost flatten the trees around us. In instant they died down, the dust still in the air. It blocked my vision just enough that I couldn't see the scene.

"It seems that they pushed each other to the limit"

As my view cleared I saw both men standing opposite. Their backs turned bot facing each other. Blood gushed out of Ichigo like a fountain. Using his Bankai as a crutch to keep himself up. Byakuya then began to gush out blood as well. The two seemed to have been exchanging words, so I walked over to them to give it time to end. Looking around they had did a number on Sokyoku Hill. The ground cracked and trees knocked over the Gallows ruined.

"Would you look at this place" I said as I approached the two

Ichigo seemed startled by my presence. His grip tightened as he glared at me.

"Are...you here...to finish me?" He asked

I looked down at him, his eyes full of hate and anger.

"What you waiting for?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's do this!" He shouted barely

I body seemed at its limit, as was his energy.

It was then a memory came again, my vision was replaced with a boy in front of me. He had on a jacket with a unique symbol on it, as he also wore orange goggles.

 _"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"_

He then looked back at me with determined eyes. I was shocked as jolt came to me to follow these words spoken with conviction.

"What you waying for!?" he shouted

I was knocked out my memory.

"Still have that hotheaded attitude, I see"

He growled at me then as he was going to say something.

"Well well"

We turned to see Aizen standing with Captains Gin, and Tousen.

"I suspected your death was a cover up"

"Of course you did, but you far too late to notice" he said

Gin then pulled Rukia out from behind him, I then feared for Renji. She was scared, but as Aizen turned he placed his hand inches from her chest. Ichigo wanted to rush though he feared he would harm Rukia. Then a small hole opened up in her chest as reached there it was. A small sphere it had different colors within it.

"The Hogyoku, amazing is it not?" He said admiring it as Rukia fell to the ground

I saw my chance, as I flashed and struck him. Using his own blade to block my attack. He didn't seemed faze by it, and neither was I.

"Kakashi Hatake, always so calm and collected" he mocked

"Funny, I was about to the same about you" I retorted

Something felt off, as my Sharingan had seen through it. Reacting in time to block his attack, his smile faded from his face. He seemed speechless as I pushed him away.

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you see through my Kyoka Suigestu?" He asked

I remained quiet as he tried to figure it out. A small chuckle escaped his mouth, Tousen had attempted to strike me from behind. I was able to block as Yoruichi kicked him away.

"Need help!?"

Out the corner of my eye I saw Ichigo charge Aizen.

"Stop!!"

It was too late as Ichigos blade was caught and in a second he was bleeding extensively. I flashed catching Aizen as he again blocked the blade. Then out of nowhere Sajin appeared behind him.

"Aizen!!!" He roared with sword raised

With one hand Aizen used forbidden Kido, as a black box formed around him. As it disappeared he had deep blade cuts, then falling to the ground.

"Sajin!"

I was pushed back as I was being distracted. As I was holding him off the other Captains came. Aizen knew he was outnumbered and outmatched by most of them.

"Surrender, you surrounded" I demanded

"Did you really think I didn't have an escape plan?" He asked

My eyes widen as I pushed myself away. A yellow light shined on the former Captains. Looking I saw Menos Grande saving them. As they floated into the Garganta above, we all watched them leave as we had no way to defeat the Menos.

"Well I must say farewell" he said taking off his glasses

Combing his hair back to give himself a more civilized look. The Garganta closed as we would expect to see again, as an enemy.

Captain Unohanas Division began to heal those injured. I began to coordinate squads as well to repair Sokyoku Hill.

"We're going to need replacement wood for the Gallows"

"Yes sir!"

"Get the Kido Corps here to fix the grounds" I ordered

"Yes sir!"

"Sir what should we do about the Ryoka?" One asked

I looked at Ichigo as well as the others, and sighed.

"Nothing, they're cleared of charges" I answered

"Yes sir"


	37. Captain Hatake

I stood in the mirror, looking at myself.

"How did I get here?"

In my reflection I wore my uniform with a minor change. I stood wearing a Captains Haori.

 **Earlier**...

"Kakashi Hatake, I am making an emergency order"

Standing in his office as I was called in. My being here still a mystery and awaited for it to be told.

"What is that?"

"I am, making you Captain of Division 9" he answered

My eyes widen as I was put in full shock.

"Sir? Are you sure?"

"Yes, though you have little choice in the matter unlike the previous times that I've given you" he explained

"Sir"

"No, Kakashi this time you must become a Captain, this is the second time we've lost more Captains than we should've so you now must take up the rank"

 **Present**...

"This wasn't what I expected" I said

"What?"

I turned to see Yoruichi standing in the doorway. She approached me and helped fix my Haori, even though there was little to fix.

"I didn't expect to become Captain" I answered

"Really?" She asked with an arched brow

"Yes, I was expecting to stay Vice-captain till my golden years" I answered

"Well here you are"

"Yes, and I'm not going to like the added paperwork"

"Trust me, there is"

 **Captains Council Chambers**

I stood in front of the massive red doors. I sighed as they opened, as every Captain stood. Walking in slowly as I approached the ten Captains.

"Kakashi Hatake, due to your outstanding leadership and your reliability in various situations, I hereby bestow the rank of Captain" Captain-Commander Yamamoto said pounding his cane

I bowed, as the door opened again this time someone came rushing in.

"I am here!! The Soul Society's rampaging Green Beast!!" He shouted

If I had to be honest he looked a bit ridiculous. His hair was in a bowl style, but what made him noticeable was his bushy brows.

Turning he saw me, as he took in a deep breath and pointed.

"You must be Kakashi Hatake, I am Might Guy and your new rival!!" He shouted

"Rival?"

"Yes, I am and I will show you the power of Overflowing Youth!!" He declared

Captain-Commander Yamamoto pounded his cane into the floor.

"Enough, Kakashi take your place" he said

Moving to the spot where Captain Tousen would've stood. Then Might Guy took my spot, as I noticed he also wore a Captains Haori.

"Might Guy, due also to your leadership and determination to see the mission given through, I also bestow the rank of Captain of Division 3 onto you"

"Thank you! And I vow any attempt against the Soul Society will answer to me! Might Guy!" He declared once again with a thumbs up

Everyone seemed to be overwhelmed by his burst of energy.

After the meeting I began to make way to my office. Following me was my Vice-captain Hisagi Shuhei.

"Kakashi!"

"Hmm?"

Turning I saw the familiar look of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Yes?"

"...I need to talk to you"

 **Division 9**

"Could we make this quick, I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done" I said taking my seat

He stood in front of me narrowing his eyes.

"I have Byakuyas reason, but why did you decide to let Rukia be executed?" He asked

I stared at as he seemed determined to get an answer.

"How long have you been here Ichigo? A week maybe" I asked

I stood seeing this would be a long conversation.

"We've been here centuries, and placing laws for a reason yet you come here thinking what we did is wrong"

"They were going to execute Rukia!" He retorted

"Because she broke the law, and why do you think the transfer of Soul Reaper power is illegal?" I asked him

He bit back his words as he couldn't answer.

"What if you weren't who you are now? What if the small bit of power made you crave for more and decided to fight against the Soul Society?" I asked

"That wouldn't-"

"What if your soul didn't have those latent Soul Reaper powers? Do you really think a normal soul could survive the transfer of power?" I said cutting him off

He again bit his tongue.

"Ichigo what you have to understand is that we have a delicate system and it must be protected, cause someday you will come here or even one of your family will" I explained

He looked down at the floor.

"But"

He glanced up with a surprised face.

"You did remind me of an important lesson that I forgot"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

I returned to my chair as I leaned back a bit.

"Those who break the rules...are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum" I answered

As we were talking the young Ishida came in.

"Uryu? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked shocked

"I came here to ask him a few questions" he answered pointing at me

"You obviously didn't inherit your grandfathers manners"

He gritted his teeth and glared at me clenching his fists.

"How do you know my grandfather?"

"Soken? Hmmm...almost what? Thirty years ago I was investigating a Hollow that was in the area he seemed to have knew about and wanted to help brings back memories" I answered with a bit of nostalgia

"Really? My grandfather a Quincy helped you?" He asked as if I was mocking him

"Is that wrong?"

"I thought Soul Reapers didn't like the thought of Quincys helping" he spat

"I didnt care what he was, he was willing to help so I let him that lead to a long time friendship and if he was here now Soken would tell you to swallow that Quincy pride of yours and be open to such allies" I retorted

He glared even harder, but he knew those would be his exact words.

"Do you know how he died? No one ever told me not even my father" he asked

"...We were on a mission it was our last 'hurrah', but...it seemed the hollow was much stronger than anticipated"

Uryu seemed to have sadden at that moment.

"Still the memory of Soken still brings back good times"

"So how did you receive his pendant?"

I raised my black limb where it was tightly kept close. Looking at it I could still feel Sokens energy.

"He gave it to me"

"Why?"

"We were friends for thirty plus years it was a farewell gift" I lied

Uryu didn't say a word, as he walked out of my office with a new perspective as did Ichigo.

"Young people" I sighed out

Hours had gone by as I began to sift through papers. Signing each one by one with close examination. It reminded me of my first assignment as Vice-captain.

 **Home**

As I came to my newly appointed home. It was a tad larger than my old home, and luckily I didn't have much to move. As I entered the living room itself looked like it could fit my former home.

"Rather big isn't it"

There wasn't much to look at as simple home furniture stood in the empty room.

"Might as well get ready for bed-" I said before a knock alerted me

Opening it was an unexpected surprise. My friends had came to my home.

"Kakashi!"

"Captain Shunsui?"

He entered with a bottle of sake handing it to me.

"A present for you" he said walking passed me

"I don't drink"

"Greetings Kakashi" Captain Utitake said following

As did Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Sajin and Soi Feng. The last surprised me most it was Rukia and Nemu.

"Rukia? Nemu?"

"Yes, I was given leave for a few days til I returned to the Human World" Rukia explained

"I requested Captain Mayuri to give this time to congratulate you on your promotion" Nemu answered

"Oh boy"

As I was about to close the door, a hand stopped it.

"Hold on Kakashi"

"Guy?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't show?"

"No?"

"Just what I expected from my rival prepared for any outcome" he said proudly

They all created a circle in my living area. Shunsui was sharing a few shots with Rangiku, and Utitake even though he kept rejecting the cup. Nemu and the two other female Soul Reapers began to talk as well.

"Well ain't this a sight?" Guy asked

"What?"

"You got some pretty amazing people Kakashi" he answered

I looked back at the happy scene and smiled a bit. A few hours went by as we talked and drank well not me anyway. Laughs were shared bonds were made and some stronger due to the entire ordeal.

"To Kakashi" Captain Shunsui said holding a cup up high

I looked as everyone held theirs up as well.

"Congratulations on your rank, and being a great friend, cheers!"

"Cheers!"

I was speechless to say the least, as I smiled as big as I could. As one word came to describe all this.

Family.


	38. A Captains Tasks

Taking a paper from the pile I began to sign reports. Proofreading articles for the magazine and making a few minor adjustments.

"Here you go Captain Hatake" Vice-captain Shuhei said handing me another report

"Oh thank you"

I began to check it over, but a gaze kept me from working.

"Did you need something, Vice-captain?" I asked

"May I speak with you? Off the books" he asked

"Off the books"

"Did you know Captain Tousen?" he said bluntly

I signed a paper and placed it with the others.

"No, not really though I did hear somethings about him from Captain Komamura" I answered signing another paper

"Do you think he would really betray the Soul Society?" He asked

I could tell from his voice he was in some sort minor denial.

"Yes"

"Really? With no thought as to why?" He asked defensively

Stopping my paperwork temporarily, I folded my hands.

"He attacked your comrades, and left like it was nothing...if anything he's just as worse as Aizen" I said bluntly

His hands clenched tightly in anger, sighing I got up.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on"

He arched his brow in confusion, but followed me nonetheless.

 **Training Yard**

"What're we doing here?"

"Tell Shuhei, did Tousen teach you a lesson one that you've never forgotten?"

"Of course" he said with a bit of pride

"What was it?"

Shuhei clenched his hand and took a deep breath.

"Those who don't fear shouldn't...be allowed to fight"

"Hmmm why is that?"

"Tousen told me that fear gives us the courage to fight for those we wish to protect" he answered reminiscent of former Captain Tousen

I stood looking at the sky, and tried to wonder about a few things.

"I'm not afraid, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have so many people counting on me that can't afford to be afraid"

Shuhei may have seen this as a insult to his own creed or code. I then pulled out my blade and pointed it at my Vice-captain.

"Captain Hatake?"

"If we're ever going to understand each other it will be done with our blades" I explained

"Why our blades?"

"What's a more honest way?"

He was hesitant at my request, but pulled his blade out. Gripping it with both hands, as I only used one. He charged thrusting his blade as I swiped them away. Raising his blade high he flashed behind me, before he could land it. My blade blocked it as sparks flew off, pushing him away.

As he landed I flashed behind him, as he turned I switched our positions. Swing my blade hard he was barely able to block the strikes. Shuhei was being pushed back gradually. Despite our differences in power he was handling himself well. Maneuvering my sword I parried it out of his hands. Shocked as my blade tip pointed at his throat.

Sheathing my Zanpakuto he steadily went to grab his.

"Now we understand each other a bit better now"

"Captain Hatake" A messenger called

"Yes?"

"A Captains meeting has been called"

"A meeting? Alright then let's go"

 **Captains Council Chambers**

"Do we have the whereabouts of Sosuke Aizen?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked

"No, unfortunately no intel has him in the Soul Society, but Menos that came to his aid might point us to Hueco Mundo" Soi Feng answered

"Hueco Mundo, we can't send any squads without a proper location" he grumbled

"That's correct, we might have to wait or til sends his own to investigate" I suggested

"So we must be on the watch for Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru" he announced

We all stood quiet as a form of agreement.

"On a lighter note, tomorrow is Graduation where many of the students will showcase their abilities" Captain Shunsui said

"Yes, we must build up our strength if we're ever to fight to Aizen" Captain Utitake agreed

"Fine, bring us new blood so that we can defend the Seireitei" the elderly Captain reassured

 **Next Day**

Me and the other Captains came to the Graduation as well as the entrance exam. The only that didn't show was the Captain-Commander himself due to his squad having need for more experienced Soul Reapers.

We all stood in a line as we awaited the students to enter.

"You think there'll be any worth checking out Kakashi?" Captain Shunsui asked

"Maybe, but we'll just have to see"

The bell rang as over a hundred students came out. All numbered so it would be easier to remember them. Each displayed their skills from swordsmanship to Kido. Many were either decent or good, but only a few caught my eye as I began to write down their numbers.

"Oh Kakashi already writing down a few?" Captain Shunsui asked

"Yes, but only a few sadly" I said

I needed to assign seated officers, but wasn't able to find many. Then saw a woman with purple hair and a very creepy smile. Writing her number down I would have to wait to meet her tomorrow.

"It's about to end in a few moments" I said noting the time

"Seems not many we're able to show much potential" Captain Unohana said looking at the former students

 **Home**

"Another day" I said about to enter my home

"Sir"

Just before I did a courier came with a clipboard.

"Yes?"

"We have a delivery for you" he said handing me the clipboard

Signing it I gave it back, and opened my door. Gifts came and were sat down in my home.

"Thank you" I said closing the door

Turning to see the large pile of wrapped and bowed gifts.

"Oh boy"

I went through each gift as it followed:

A Library of rare books, from the Kuchiki Clan.

A ring that symbolizes a eternal friendship with the Shihoin Clan.

A few gift baskets and rare food items from other clans. As well as coupons from my other Soul Reaper friends.

"Well that was thoughtful" I said taking a look at Rangikus gift of a coupon to a noodle shop

Before I could sort it out, one caught my eye in particular. It had a note as well.

' _Dear Captain Hatake,_

 _I am sending this as a way of saying thanks_ , _you will always be our friend and comrade_ '

I didn't see any name or an address, opening it was something that I would never had expected. It was a picture, one that had forgotten. In it was me, Toshiro, Momo, Rukia, Renji, Sajin, and Kaien. It was right before we had ended our training sessions. Toshiro had an annoyed look as Kaien smiled ruffling his hair. Momo had a great big smile as did Rukia and Renji, Sajin stood opposite of me on the right side.

I stared at it for what seemed an eternity, but couldn't help, but bring a smile to my face.

"Thank you"

 **AN** : **Sorry for the wait** , **I was debating on rewriting another story I wrote**.


	39. Bount

"Anko Higurashi! At your service"

I sat looking at her she seemed ready for duty. She was my newly appointed Third-Seat thus began her work today.

"Welcome miss Higurashi you'll be assigned as my Third-Seat here we have a very tight ship" I explained

It was then Nemu entered my office.

"Alright, go see Vice-captain Shuhei he'll give you your assignment"

"Sir"

Anko then left walking passed Nemu with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Nemu what brings you here?" I asked

"You have a call at Division 12" she answered

"A call?"

 **Division 12**

I stood in front of a large screen waiting for the connection.

"Hello Kakashi!" Kisuke yelled

"Kisuke?"

"Long time no see?"

"Is there a particular reason why you called me?"

"I was hoping you could help me with a problem"

"What's the problem?"

"Bounts"

"Bounts? Haven't heard that in awhile" I answered

"Oh so you have heard of them?"

"Yes, I remember being part of the squads looking for them" I answered

Bounts were modified human souls and almost exterminated by the Soul Reapers and the Quincy. The Bount incident was put under tight wraps, Central 46 didn't want a word spoken after their extermination. After news was heard that a few survived I was put on the tracking squads for their execution.

"Well we've been having trouble with them, it seems a number of victims have been seen killed due to their soul being completely weakened" he explained

"Bounts feed on them its what keeps them alive for so long"

"I see, well then we might need your help"

"That's what I'm still waiting for"

"Bounts have been coming around here, and we need to find them before they kill anymore" he answered

"Well I can't help, but I know someone who can"

"Who?"

"Soi Feng"

A bit of sweat began to work up.

"She'll know what to look for, and might be able to lead you"

"Anything we might have to worry about?"

"Their Dolls"

"Dolls?"

"It's how they fight, they use familiars of some sort and are very dangerous" I warned

"Okay, very well see ya Kakashi!"

The screen went to black as I sighed as I would have to go see Soi Feng.

"Are you done?" Captain Mayuri asked

"Yes I am"

"Good, now get out your disrupting my tests" he spat

 **Division 2**

As I entered the compound I was extremely tired due to the long staircase.

"What brings you here Captain Hatake?" Soi Feng asked taking a sip of her tea

"Kisuke Urahara called me earlier with a troubling situation"

Seeing her hand tighten a bit at the name she continued our conversation.

"And what would that be?"

"Bounts"

"Haven't heard that in a years, but why did he call you about it?"

"I was part of the extermination team that was supposed to have killed them all" I answered

"So you're going to the Human World to help him find those that survived?"

"No, which would leads me here would mind taking my place?" I asked

"What!? Why me?"

"Because since I started my Captains position I need to catch up on reports and paperwork" I answered

"Well sorry to tell you, but I must refuse" she said strongly

"Oh I understand, Well I'm going to have to tell Yoruichi she won't be receiving any help" I said in fake saddened tone

Soi Feng was much more interested as her name was brought up.

"Well sorry for the trouble-"

"Wait!"

I stared for a moment as she blushed brightly.

"I'll do it"

Got her.

"Fine I'll call Kisuke and she'll meet you in the Human World" I said

"Wait what happened-"

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled leaving

 **Division 9**

"What a troublesome day" I said as I began to sign reports again

Til I was stopped.

"Captain Hatake"

"What is it now?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto has called for you"

I sighed deeply.

 **Captain-Commander Office**

"Kakashi, you were contacted by Kisuke Urahara for what reason?" He asked

"Bounts, they were sighted and even have claimed a few victims" I answered

"Bounts, here I thought they were killed long ago" Captain-Commander Yamamoto said

"Well it seems they're making a comeback"

"It seems that way yes"

"I requested Captain Soi Fengs help as she is a master of reconnaissance" I reassured

"That's wise, but the Soul Society might be in danger"

"May I ask sir, how did Bounts come to be? I was only told a small bit about them"

"Long ago there was an incident at Division 12 that exploded scattering souls into the Human creating what we know as Bounts" he answered

"What were they studying?"

"Eternal life, they assumed that the secret was within the Soul itself, but a malfunction happen thus the explosion" he answered

I wondered did any else survive the incident?

"Did anyone survive?"

"Very few, but the lead was exiled for attempting to aid them" he explained

"Anyway I could find them?"

"No, she has kept her location secret ever since no one has seen her"

My question was what could they be up to now? Sooner or later I would have to step in and investigate myself.

As soon as I left Captain-Commander Yamamotos office I pulled out my pendant.

" **Wolf Verfolgen** "

My wolf avatar came and then vanished into the Human World.

 **Human World**

As my avatar entered the living realm it began to sniff out Soi Feng and Yoruichi. It then begins to search for them, seeing it was dark it could feel power of sorts. Following it came upon something completely surprising. A Bount feeding on a young woman, as she began to finish she saw my avatar.

She didn't day anything as she sat the young girl down. Examining my avatar she looked at it curious. As my avatar sat silently staring at her.

"You're an strange look Doll" she said

The woman had dark brown hair, with mixed features of European and Japanese.

"Who do you belong to?" She asked approaching my wolf

"I am no Doll" it said

"Then what are you if not a Doll?" She asked

"I am a avatar"

"Whose avatar are you then?"

"Captain Hatake of Division 9 Soul Reaper" it answered

Her eyes widen at the name, and became tense after hearing it.

"Then why're you here?" She growled

"We're here for you"

She then became aware of the two women behind her, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Found you" the young man said

"Kakashi? I though you were going to sit this out" Soi Feng asked

"Then I had make sure you did it right" It joked

"At least you found the Bount" Yoruichi said approaching the woman

"So you're here for me, Geoth"

Summoning her Doll it was a humanoid elemental. Fire to be exact, it began to spurt out flames.

"Hey can you fight?" Ichigo asked my avatar

"Of course, but they aren't strong unless Kakashi is here" it said

As Yoruichi and Soi Feng dodged the attacks, it helped my avatar get proper timing to strike.

" **Pack-Bildung**!"

My avatar began to spilt up to five on its own. Circling the Doll they barked and snapped at it. As the it was distracted one of my avatars bit it from the back. Digging its teeth into the Doll, the others began to bite into it as well.

"What do you mean not strong enough?" Ichigo asked

"Keep an on eye on it"

Refocusing on it the avatars began to lose their grip and were effectively kicked off it. Ichigo gripped his weapon, as he seemed to want to go into his Bankai he couldn't.

"We'll cover you!"

Yoruichi landed a kick to the Dolls face and Soi Feng attempted to battle the Bount. The woman was a formidable fighter as she blocked and parried each hit. My avatars were assisting in the fight with fire elemental. Til massive metal came out the ground binding the pack.

The Bount looked to see a man with red hair and beard. He had summoned his own Doll that was made out of metal material.

"Come he wants to see you" he said in a deep voice

She nodded hesitantly and walked to his side. His metal Doll then broke a beam to a nearby construction site.

"Move!"

 **AN** : **Sorry for being late I was debating on which arcs to make or use**.


	40. Bounts Pt 2

After the small fight at construction site we all retreated to Uraharas candy shop. My avatar sat looking at the group in front of me. I was surprised to see the former Kido Corp leader Tessai Tsukabishi. He gave those that had been present for the fight tea. Well besides my avatar who sat and took in all information.

"Extraordinary" Tessai said looking at my avatar

"What?" Ichigo asked

"This avatar, it seems to be part of Kakashi's soul with his mind and characteristics it seems to have the ability to fight, but also to collect data and when it is destroyed bring said data to its master" Tessai said looking it with analytic eye

"Thank you, now let us get back to the matter at hand" It said

"Yes, so Kakashi what did you think of our Bount adversaries?" Kisuke asked

"Experienced and seemed to be more as well, but where are they meeting?" It responded

"You can't just sniff them out or track them?" Ichigo asked

"I can't if my body was here certainly, but with this avatar my reach and power is limited"

"Do you know why they're doing this?" He asked

I began to remember, the Bounts had many reasons to go against the Soul Society. Their eradication, being seen as an ill to the world, and treatment.

"There was one reason"

Everyone had began to listen carefully.

"Long ago the Bounts came..."

Flashback

"Kakashi" Captain Kenpachi called out

"Yes sir?"

"We've got orders when you see the Bounts kill'em"

"What?"

"You heard me, we can't let them go runnin around killing people so we're ordered to kill them" he explained

I stood silent for a moment then nodded as Kenpachi smiled. We were then joined by a group of Quincy.

"You're here finally"

"When are they coming?" The Quincy commander asked

"Soon, be ready don't want any slippin away"

We all waited as the Bounts came there had to be twenty or more total. As they came in to a circle they could already feel something wrong.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We have a counter proposal"

The Soul Reapers pulled out their blades and the Quincy began to fire at the Bounts.

Many attempted to escape though they couldn't make it out in time. Few fought back using their Dolls only for them to be overrun. Hours passed by as the screams were slowly silenced. I walked among the dead making sure none survived.

"They're all dead, we never talk about this Captain-Commanders orders" Kenpachi said

"Yes sir"

Present

"So only a few survived" Ichigo said

"The ones were facing might only be the last ones alive" My avatar responded

"Why were you meeting them anyway?" He asked

"The Bounts wanted to be absorbed into the Soul Society, but many were against it"

Ichigo sat thinking for a moment, as he looked at the ground.

"We need to stop them, before they do anything drastic" It urged

"So how do we do that?"

"First Soi Feng return to the Soul Society report to Captain-Commander, and then we'll go searching for the Bounts" it ordered

"Yes sir" she said breaking her ticket to open a Garganta

"Now we wait, go get who you need and report back" my avatar

Ichigo nodded as ran out Uraharas Shop. My avatar sat outside on the porch looking at the moon.

"Out here by yourself?" Kisuke asked

"It's nice out"

"You're still as boring as ever"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Suppose not, so what have you been doing these pass years?"

"I became Captain, not a lot else"

"I heard about that from Yoruichi, congratulations" he said with a smile

"Thanks, but I was hoping to die as a Vice-captain" it explained

He just stared at me till a pair of footsteps came and he left. Then another familiar person sat down, wrapping her arms around my avatar.

"So you came to visit?" Yoruichi teased

"I guess you can call it a visit" it said

"So Soi Feng seems to have grown" she said holding tighter

"Yes she has"

"Did you teach her Shunko?"

"No, but she did need me for her training"

"I hope your 'training' was strictly professional" she teased a little tightening her hold

"It was"

"Good" she said with a smile

After a few minutes of waiting Ichigo had returned with his friends. After counting it had seen one was missing.

"Ichigo where is your Quincy friend?"

"He'll be here"

"Okay, now let's get this started Bounts have many hideouts or secret meeting areas" It explained

"All we need is the one they're hiding in" Yoruichi added

"Okay how do we do that?" Rukia asked

"We need to capture one of them, and have them take us to the others"

"And we find them?" Chad asked

"We need to take out their leader, before they start any plan they have in motion" it answered

We all stood outside, and split up into teams.

"Pack-Bildung"

My avatar had multiplied so they could keep in contact. Ichigo had also brought in a few modified artificial souls.

"Now let's go find them"

We all splintered off into different directions, we all began to look into abandon hideouts.

Ichigos Squad

Ichigo and Rukia ran just behind my avatar.

"Kakashi-sensei what technique is this?" Rukia asked looking at my avatar

"An ability I picked up, now let's hurry" it said

Chads Squad

Chad the tall human along with Orihime the shorter human followed my avatar.

"So mister Kakashi what are we looking for?" Orihime asked

"Old hideouts or even presence will lead us to them" it answered

Yoruichis Squad

"Do you know where these hideouts are? A lot has changed since last time" she asked

"They may have been built over, but there are some not found by humans" I confirmed

We searched every location I knew of or could remember. It took us about midnight till we caught onto something.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked

I looked around see a small shack that stood on land a farmhouse that the Bounts once used.

"This is it, go tell the others"

"Fine" she said leaving quickly

I stood alone watching the shack carefully. Nearby stood a well it seemed to old as it was rusted.

"Look who it is"

"Yes, it's a dog"

Getting a closer look I saw two small boys. Twins obviously as they wore the same clothes.

"Bounts"

Flipping a bottle cap it stayed in mid air. The well began to shake as large amounts of water burst out. Forming around the bottle cap it took on a form.

"Kill"

"Him"

It charged at me with incredible speed leaping out the way in time. Redirecting itself to follow me leaping and dodging each attack.

"I need to tell the others"

As it struck my avatar as it flew towards a tree.

'Damn, using too much energy'

The twins approached it looking down.

"We'll kill this doggy"

As the water doll rose in height a flash blinded me as the bottle cap split in half.

"No!!!" They shouted as they began to turn old

"Kakashi!" Ichigo shouted as the others rush as well

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

An elderly chuckle was heard as one twin rised.

"It's too late, we have the Quincy and we will end the Soul Reapers" he said turning to dust

"What does that mean?"

"It means they plan to invade, with you friends help" it answered

"What?"

"I need to go I can't keep-"

My avatar then disappeared returning to me.

"This is getting troublesome"

AN: sorry for the long wait.


	41. Bounts Final Act

"Are you sure?"

I had gave Captain-Commander Yamamoto the information on the Bounts. He didn't seemed to be quite pleased with what he had heard.

"Yes, and I assume they plan to use one of Ichigos friends"

"Is he assisting them?"

"Not by choice, they attend to use his powers to open a doorway here" I explained

The Captain-Commander stayed quiet, as it seemed a thought struck him.

"Send all Vice-Captains with squads, tell them to keep a perimeter around the-"

 **Boom**!!

In the far distance a bright explosion was seen.

"It seems we'll have to improvise" I noted as he raced out the office

 **Divison 9**

"Captain Hatake! What's wrong!?" Shuhei asked ad began to walk with me

"Bounts have infiltrated the Soul Society we must get to them before this gets out of hand" I answered

As I entered the barracks my subordinates began to prepare.

"Okay listen up!! We have intruders in the Soul Society! You'll be under the leadership of any Vice-Captain! Don't confront them signal a Vice-Captains bear you! Understood!?" I announced

"Yes sir!!!"

Everyone began to move flooding out the Division 9 courtyard. Shuhei and I stood watching them scatter.

"You too Shuhei"

"What?"

"Don't engage unless you're confident you can win" I answered

Narrowing his eyes he nodded then left without word.

Sounds of Soul Reapers flooding the entire Seireitei. Each squad kept strong formations at all entrances. Keeping a close watch as the operations unfolded.

"Busy night" Captain Shunsui commented

"Seems like it"

We both watched the squads as the streets were black with the number of Soul Reapers. The day had gone by an hour already as a report of a Bount being defeated by Rukia. Though there were a few others still out there.

"Captain!!"

"Yes? What's wrong?" I asked

"Bounts have breached the Seireitei!!" My subordinate answered

"What? How?"

"Unknown, but we've been unable to find them"

"Well try, we need to stop them" I ordered

He nodded and ran off

"Well I better go tell the old man" Captain Shunsui said leaving quickly

I returned to my view as I couldn't see any of the fighting. It was then a presence was felt behind me. I turned to see man with a red eyes, white hair, and fangs. A large symbol covered most of his chest.

"Who might you be?" I said

"I am Jin Kariya, the one who survived all those years ago" he answered

My eye narrowed, as I moved my hand near my sword. He this as a green aura glowed around him. In one swift movement we clashed, my blade meeting his glowing aura. Kariya pushed in an attempt to overpower me. Using my power I launched away from myself. Skidding across a grin adorned his face as I didn't give him time to recover.

"You're pretty strong"

I didn't respond as I attempt to overpower load his Doll. Parrying my blade he moved passed me and sent a large blast of air. Flashing away he caught me with a strike just barely able to block it. Again flashing behind him attempting to slash him, he blocked it. The force repelled us away from each other.

" **Windstanz** "

The wind began to slowly pick up looking to the sky. Seeing as massive tornadoes came down, flashing out of their way. The attacks were constant, as one came towards me I deflected it with my blade.

"So this is the power of a Captain?" Kariya asked with interest

I glared as he raised his hand up, and brought it down.

" **Wind** **Lich** **Shneide** "

Three slashes of wind flew moving out the way quickly. Kariya threw a barrage of wind slashes, dodging each as it came.

"I finally avenge my kin those you killed along with the Quincy!" He shouted

"I'm sorry, but you all were just too dangerous to be let to yourselves" I responded

He gritted his teeth sending another barrage of wind slashes. Dodging them once again.

" **Windstanz** "

An aimed tornado had caught me, striking at the perfect moment. Smoke covered the area he stood with a satisfying smile. Before he could a flash off caught his eye, I stood in front of him slashing his chest. Jumping away from me. Holding his chest as the blood poured out, looking down at his wound.

"Don't let down your guard" I advised

Kariya grinned as his hand formed into a steel symbol.

" **Lighting** **Blade** "

His winds began to condense into lighting. Charging our blades clashed once again, Kariya then parried my blade as moved back to attack. He blocked the thrust and tried to slash at my face. Ducking in time cutting his side as I did. Growling he spun attempting another slash as back stepped to dodge. Flashing behind him causing another cut with my blade. Trying to cut me I flashed again, then multiple times making all kinds of wounds to his body. Putting him on his hands and knees. I stood above him as he began to bleed out.

"You shouldn't have come here" I advised

"Why not? I will avenge my kin" he grinned

I stared at him seeing what had gone wrong. Kariya began to laugh and glow green.

"I will not go quietly!!" He shouted as he self destruct his doll within

A bright flash of green shot into the sky. Followed by an explosion dust and smoke blanketed the area. I dusted myself off and rose.

"Captain Hatake!" Vice-Captain Shuhei shouted

"I'm alright" I said as came into view

"What happened?"

"Kariya is dead"

He stood quiet as the words left my mouth.

"All the other Bounts have been neutralized" he added

"So no more Bounts"

 **AN: yes I know this chapter sucks, but someone said that the Bount arc was interesting and after writing this I was convinced. No more fillers** **though**.


	42. First Meetings

I sat in my office of Division 9, filling out reports. Shuhei came in with another stack a dreaded moment.

"Here's another for you" He said putting it down

"Thank you, and how's the morning training coming along?" I sighed

"Good, I would say some of our men have become more proficient and effective" He answered

"That's nice" I said

Taking a look at the clock seeing it was my lunch time.

"Well you better go get something to eat Vice-Captain, don't want you to go starving" I advised getting my lunch from under my desk

Shuhei bowed and left, I would always forget to pack lunch. When Nemu heard this she would make it for me. Repeatedly telling her she didn't have to, but she insisted since she had little free time.

"Kakashi" Captain Utitake

"Utitake? What brings you here?" I said as the smell of curry hit my nose

As I began to dig in a photo of Shinji Hirako flew on my desk. He seemed to be dressed in a school uniform of sorts. Glancing at it as I took a bite of my food.

"When was that taken?"

"This morning" he responded

"Really?" I asked taking another bite

"Yes, Captain-Commander saw this as suspicious so he'll be keeping an eye on Ichigo"

"Why Ichigo?"

"That's supposedly his schools uniform, no other reason to go their except for a substitute Soul Reaper" he answered

"I suppose, but must'nt let this distract us from Aizen he could jump from the shadows anytime" I warned

"Again"

"What?"

"Everyone believes they've figured it all out, but you're still ahead of them" Captain Utitake answered with a smile

Finishing my lunch I placed the empty box back where it was.

"Not at all, I'm more observant than most" I retorted

Utitake didn't say a word more, leaving with wave. I sank in my chair picking the photo up. Shinji seemed to normal even as he was my senior. I still remember my fight with him and the others. Not my most pleasant memory, but one worth the reminisce.

"Sir, time for your Captains meeting" Shuhei reminded

"Very well..." I sighed

 **Captains Council Chambers**

As everyone surrounded the eldest began to speak.

"As you all know former Soul Reaper Shinji Hirako as been spotted in the living world, he is a fugitive along with others and haven't been seen in over a century" Captain-Commander Yamamoto spoke

"Do we know why?" Soi Feng asked

"It seems he's interested in Ichigo Kurosaki" I answered

"Do we have any trail to where he has been be hiding?" Captain-Commander asked

"No, he's covered his tracks" Soi Feng answered

A long silence came and the Captain-Commander in deep thought. That was when a subordinate came into the chamber.

"Emergency, unknown assailants have attacked Ichigo Kurosaki!" He shouted

"Is he alive?" Sajin asked raising his voice

"Yes, but gravely injured"

"We must send someone" Captain-Commander suggested

"I will" I answered

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I'm right about his savior they'll trust me with caution"

"Alright then go"

 **Gates**

"Captain Hatake! When will you be back?" Shuhei asked

"By tomorrow, hold down the fort" I answered quickly before leaving

"But sir-!"

 **Human World**

"I'm going to have to visit some old friends"

 **Urahara's Shop**

I knocked on the door waiting for a few moments. The midday sun hovering over the shop, suddenly the door opened to see a young girl.

"May I ask who you are?" She said shyly

She was tiny with dark purple eyes, almost cartoonish. Kneeling to her eye level showing a warm smile.

"Is your owner around?"

"Not yet-"

"Kakashi! Old friend!" Kisuke said joyfully

He had came around the corner with Tessai carrying Ichigo and Chad.

"Seems you've been busy" I said

"Yes, well you know how kids are"

Entering his home Tessai began to heal the two young men.

"So what brings you here?" Kisuke asked taking a sip of tea

"Shinji Hirako"

"Oh? So you've heard?"

"You could say that, it was strange that he appeared just after Aizen disappears" I suggested

Kisuke being himself just grinned, pouring me a glass of tea.

"We had a run-in today, Arrancar came and attacked Ichigo" He responded

"Arrancar?"

"Something you don't know? I'm kinda shocked"

"Tell me"

"You know how Shinji and the others were able to obtain their powers?"

"No"

"The Hogyoku, it some how breaks the barrier between Soul Reapers and Hollows he seemed to reverse engineer his Vizard process" he explained

I was never able to understand the science, but could understand most of a situation.

"How many do you think he made?"

"Hundreds maybe, unsure but we did manage to hurt one of their numbers" He answered

"Hmmm...this is troubling"

"I know one of them did some pretty bad damage to Ichigo and Chad" he explained

"Let me see"

Sliding open a door I could see Chad and Ichigo. Tessai seemed to have healed most of the damage, but I could still see the scars.

"So what should we do?" He asked

No further information on the enemy, that was bad in itself. I couldn't give a proper plan, but to wait and trap.

"Wait, and when they come trap them it's the only plan I have" I answered

"Good for now, but when the fighting happens I trust you'll have something better" He hoped

"I will"

 **A Few Hours Later...**

Sitting with an open book, Ichigo began to open his eyes. He didn't seem to remember where he was. Shifting eyes he shot up, checking himself for injuries.

"You're okay, Tessai healed you and your friend" I said still focused on my book

Ichigo stared at his friend and sighed with relief. Cautious of me he held up a tight gaurd.

"Why are you here?"

Closing my book as the long discussion was seen.

"I was actually here for your friend Shinji Hirako" I answered

"Shinji? Why him?"

"He was once a former Soul Reaper, but was exiled and has stayed from us ever since" I explained

"So you must know something about these Espada?" He asked the question filled with hope

"Espada?"

"That's what those two called themselves"

"I see they might be a elite squad or a different faction, but no unfortunately I don't" I answered

His eyes dropped a bit, as reopened my book. An unexpected surprise happened, as Rangiku, Ikkau, and Renji appeared.

"You three? Why are you here?"

"We were assigned here, it seems an anomaly was found here Captain Mayuri" Rangiku answered

"About that-"

A massive amount of energy was felt almost like weights. Since we're wearing seals our power was shrunk immeasurably.

"We need to move" I said

"Let me get ready-" Ichigo began

"No, you're staying" I interrupted

"What!? Why!?"

"You're not ready, and you just recovered from your own fight we'll handle this one" I answered sternly

"Alright! Let's go!!" Ikkaku shouted

 **Karakura Town**

We stood above a building scanning the town. I could feel a strong energy coming from its center. Surrounding it was small anomalies possibly more of these 'Arrancar'.

"You three get the others, I'll go after the main signature" I ordered

Ikkaku was surly disappointed since he always chased after the stronger enemy first. We all scattered to our assigned position, as I stood in a fourway intersection. Looking around calmly I didn't see anyone.

"So I finally meet a captain"

Looking up a man in white robes bright blue eyes and hair with a jaw bone stocking out his face. My eye was drawn to a Zanpakuto, no one outside Soul Reapers could wield one.

"You must be one of Arrancar I've been hearing so much about" I responded

"You seem rather calm" he grinned

Placing his hand on the hilt of their weapon. Narrowing my eye my body tensed up. In a instant he flashed just barely seeing the blade out the corner of my eye. Stepping out the way fast enough that missed, as he smiled ear to ear. A few short strands of my hair were cut. Standing a bit straighter focusing my blade on the Arrancar.

"Who are you" I demand

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" He grinned

 **AN: sorry if its rushed**


	43. Lobo v Panterra

Grimmjow stood a few feet away from myself. His sword shining in the moonlight, as his large grin showed. Keeping my ground he started walking. After taking a few steps he flashed, sparks flew as our blades clashed. Due to the seal placed on me, my power was cut down. His strength was almost unbearable, pushing him off I went on the offensive. Slashing he blocked each hit, chuckling as with one strike launched me into the air.

Catching myself the Arrancar charged. Again clashing as he pushed me through the air. Stopping his charge he began a series of strikes. I was barely able to block, his movements were feral. It was like fighting an animal as he began to laugh. In the last moment I flashed behind the Arrancar. Slashing downward he caught, as he did Grimmjows jacket blew showing a No. 6 on his lowerback.

"Not bad" he spoke

Before he could move I landed a strong kick to his side. Causing him to fly away and into a building. As a dust cloud covered the crash.

"He's different..." I spoke as his power was extremely different than other hollows

Waiting as he came out walking with only a bruise. Grinning widely showing his teeth as he seemed excited.

"Not bad at all" he said

"That number on your back...what does that mean?" I asked

Grimmjow chuckled as he relaxed his blade a little.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself, I'm Espada No. 6 Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez" he answered proudly

' _Espada_?'

Now returning to the fight the Espada charged as I blocked his attack. He was on the offensive as I parried each hit. Attempting to retaliate with a few strikes as he would deflect them. Swatting my strikes away, as the seal made them weak.

"You're weak!!" He shouted

I didn't say a word to maintain my defense. Sparks flew in our fierce fight as I was put on the ropes. He pushed me back farther putting space between us. He glared as still having that smile. Clashing once more our as struggle began.

" **Bankai** "

Looking down unexpectedly Ichigo had joined the fight. Charging towards Grimmjow who now had lost his smile. Before turning to the young man he point his finger at me.

" **Cero**!"

A red beam of energy hit me pushing me farther back than originally as I landed in the park. Pain was felt everywhere, but I slowly got to my feet. My robes were tattered covered in dirt and burned marks.

"That idiot" I groaned as I dusted myself off

I began to glide in the air as a way to find the Substitute Soul Reaper. I could see evidence of my fight, but nothing anything else. It was then I saw the orange headed, he lay on the floor. Landing near him seeing his face was bruised.

"You won't learn will you?" I said picking him up

Searching not bring able to find the Espadas spiritual energy. Nor did feel any of his subordinates.

"They must have left"

Lingering for a moment longer as the Vice-Captains came. Though one was missing from the group.

"Captain!" Renji shouted

"Renji, Rangiku where is Ikkaku?" I asked

"We took him to Tessai he was injured badly" Rangiku answered

"Looks like he'll have two to take care of"

 **Urahara's Shop**

The giant was healing the two Reapers, as Kisuke and I watched.

"I hate teenagers"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"They're impulsive and irrational" I answered

"Yet you chose to be a teacher" Kisuke retorted

"How ironic"

Just as it we finished Tessai was as well with Ichigo waking. Blinking his eyes open he saw us most likely in a daze.

"What happened?" He asked

"You were knocked out by an Espada" I answered

Groaning as he rose up his body sore from the look of it.

"If you had stayed behind and let me handle it you wouldn't be here" I scolded

Ichigo didn't say anything as his hands gripped the edge of his blanket. Sighing Kisuke and I left the room.

"I need to get going so I can tell the Captain-Commander about this"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should wait so you could say farewell to Yoruichi" he suggested

Hesitating I showed myself out, the cool air hitting my face. My three subordinates waiting outside. Ikkaku had his entire chest bandaged.

"How you feeling Vice-Captain?" I asked

"Better"

"Good, didn't want Kenpachi getting mad for bringing back a corpse" I responded

Opening the Garganta we left the human world. Aizen had made incredibly strong warriors. Capable enough to contend with any Soul Reaper. It had seemed they were able to use their Hollow abilities to efficient effect. I was beginning to worry about the coming storm.

 **Soul Society**

As we entered the sky had mimicked the very one in the human world. This night seemed to particularly cold in the Soul Society. Looking at my three subordinates their clothes tattered bruises covering their faces. Ikkaku looked even more beaten, his arms broken, burn marks, bandages all over.

"Take Ikkaku to Captain Unohana, get him a proper check up" I ordered

"What are you talkin about I'm fine" he retorted

"Trust me, if you don't you'll be escorted their by the Captain herself" I warned

Growling he did as told stomping away. My advice was due to the fact that Captain Unohana was scary when unalerted to such things.

"You two go get some rest, I'm going to give my report to Captain-Commander" I answered

Nodding Renji and Rangiku left to their homes.

 **Division 1**

As I neared the entrance I could see Vice-Captain Chojiro approaching.

"Vice-Captain Chojiro"

"Captain Hatake, if you're looking for Captain-Commander he's gone" he assumed

"Where could he have gone?"

"He went to a meeting with Central 46, since Aizens betrayal they've been on edge" he answered

"When could he be back?"

"Not til morning"

"I see"

Bowing he continued on the way out. I stayed staring at the large compound of Division 1. Turning to head to my own home.

 **AN: Sorry for being late and that if this chapters wasn't that great**


	44. Temporary Action

"Arrancar?"

Captain-Commander Yamamoto had been given the details of the enemy. The fact that Aizen had found a way to use the same process on Vizards to Hollows. I also provided my encounter with an Espada to him. Sitting contemplating in silence as I waited patiently.

"Hmmm... who do you assume these Espada are?"

"Maybe the equvilant to Soul Reaper Captains and Officers?" I answered

"...We need to prepare"

"For what?"

"War?"

"...do you think it will come to that?"

"Of course, a rising force with a leader that has hostile towards us? I can see no other outcome"

I've been on many missions, studied in my spare time in various subjects, but a war was something I don't remember being involved in. Giving word to messengers the tensions swiftly spread. Leaving so that the Captain-Commander could start his war prep. Lieutenant Shuhei watched as he chased behind me.

"Captain Hatake, what's the situation?" He asked

"War"

"Y-you're not serious?"

"Of course I am, we need to get our men prepped this must be one we win"

 **Division 9**

Signing paper after paper I was paid an unexpected visit. As the door swung open, the orange haired teen walked in.

"Ichigo, what brings you here?" I asked sarcastically as I examined a paper

He stood silent as I continued to write.

"I want you... to train me"

Unanswering as I stayed focused on my work.

"Did you here me!?"

"Yes, there's no need to shout"

"Then answer"

Putting my pen down I stared him straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"I heard from Renji that you've even trained Captains along with others, now please!" he answered

His eyes were intense, but I could still feel this lonewolf persona he attempted.

"No"

"What!? Why the hell not!!?" He shouted

"Why do you need my help?'

"So I can-"

"Wrong!!"

Biting his tongue as my outburst stopped him. Rising from chair I approached him.

"We Soul Reapers work in teams, not one man armies, not show stupidity through selfish showmanship!" I spoke with a hint of anger

Ichigo remained quiet as he waited for me to finish.

"So til you get it through that thick skull of yours...I cannot help you" I said returning to my chair and work

The young man clenched his fists and left in rage. His temper once again predictable and unneeded. Shuhei came in worried by the outburst.

"Do you want me to escort him out?" He asked

"No, he's just a teen maybe he'll mature with some time"

As the day goes by heavy tension is felt. Our forces preparing for war on any number of scale. Seeing many Soul Reapers rushing back and forth for supplies. I stood with my Vice-Captain by my side. Proceeding as an emergency meeting was called.

 **Captain** **Council** **Chambers**

We all stood as Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood tall.

"The traitor Sosuke Aizen, has been on the move and so shall we..."

Each Captain including myself stayed silent.

"Until we can develop a strategy to deal with Aizen, all Divisions are on stand-by" he ordered

Those words echoed through the chamber. As we flooded out no words were spoken nor a sound made. That was til Byakuya stopped me.

"Kakashi"

"Yes"

"I've come to inform you that Captain-Commander Yamamoto will be giving this message to Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Why?"

"Be as it may, a Substitute Soul Reaper is by association an arm of the Soul Society" he explained

Standing quietly as I nodded he began to walk away.

"Why tell me?"

Stopping Byakuya didn't face as he stood strong.

"Due to your history with Yoruichi and Kisuke it was only right" he answered

The ever growing darkness seemed to have so quickly. Rain came this night as rivers ran down the streets. Looking out the window as raindrops calmed my nerves. Taking a sip of my warm tea it was clearly the calm before the storm. It would be only interrupted by a messenger.

"Say that again?"

"... Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki has left for...Hueco Mundo" he answered

Rubbing my head I sat my cup down to change back into my uniform.

"Do we know why?"

"One of Kurosaki's companions was taken by Aizen, but Captain-Commander forbid he go after her"

'That damn hothead' I thought

Rushing out the door into the heavy rain.

 **Division 1**

"Captain-Commander"

"Hmm... Kakashi what brings you here?"

"I heard about Ichigos escape to Hueco Mundo, what do you plan to do?" I asked

"...nothing"

"What?" I asked in disbelief

"Our plan is to... wait?"

"My hope is that Ichigos assault on Aizens fortress will force him to act, he will then be driven to the Human World where the Kido Corps are finishing the last touches" he explained calmly

"Oh... so it's all planned?"

"Not yet, which is why I was going to call you"

"For me?"

Rising from his chair he approached me.

"I need you to develop a Seal to ensnare Aizen so that we can bring him back to the Soul Society" he explained

I had placed on Aizen earlier in the years, but putting a thought together. What if he was strong enough to break it? I would have to refashion another to capitalize on the previous. This would be tricky since the seal I placed on Aizen was meant to seperate him and his Zanpakuto when needed. Now I would have to find a way to seal any spiritual energy he has.

"I will try" I responded

"Good, now hurry we will need it when the time comes"

 **AN: Hello! here's another chapter! I've been thinking of doing a 'movie' so that might be happening. and I might start another fic! just an update.**


	45. Hollow Be Thy Name

**AN: Another Chapter** **The 'movie' announced last chapter won't be in this story, but it's own short story. So if you wanna read it you can or not. And it won't interfere with this story either.**

The Kido Corps began to figure a way to trap Aizen and his allies. Though others were trying to find a way into Hueco Mundo. This would force the Arrancar out and into the open.

I on the other hand be trying to invent a new Kido. Not the most easiest task, so much so that had my Vice-Captain Shuhei take over my command for the meantime.

As blue energy formed in my palms it quickly collapsed. Sighing harshly as I sat down with dead end. Aizen was strong and getting more powerful. No simple Kido would do. Sitting as formed every combination I knew of. None would work as I sat a familiar presence caught me.

"So you're back?"

" _Of course, we're friends_ "

I chuckled receding back into my thoughts.

"... _You seem to be having trouble_ " Lobo spoke

"It seems that way, I've tried everything"

" _Not everything_ "

Knowing what she spoke of placing my black hand over my eye. I had rarely used my power...the Sharingan.

" _Are you afraid?_ "

"No, no it's not that it's just what happens when I use it? Will I remember something troubling? Or..."

" _Will you be changed?_ "

Remaining silent as an unspoken answer. Glancing by my side she was gone. Taking a deep breath I stood up, hesitant at first again placing my hand over my eye. Removing my cover I felt the power course through my eyes. I could see everything, I knew how the birds moved, I saw every spirit pressure I could, nothing escaped my sight.

"Let's give it a go"

Beginning to form energy between my hands. Using my Sharingan the energy turned dark blue. It was then I began to design my seal.

 **Meanwhile**...

Aizen sat at the table his Ten Arrancar all ready to listen. Who stood behind him was former Captains Tousen and Gin stood by his side. Tousen faced Grimmjow who laid reclined in his seat.

"...what do your have to say for yourself?" He asked

Grimmjow just stayed silent with a scowl. Focused on the ceiling he rising

from his chair to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Tousen asked as the Arrancar walked passed him and Aizen

"I'm leaving because I don't take orders from Soul Reapers" he growled

"Grimmjow..." Aizen spoke

Turning he immediately felt the power that rushed over him. Taken to his knees, it passed quickly as the air in his lungs returned. Gasping as spit fell from his mouth to the floor.

"Since Grimmjow cannot represent himself properly... I'll call this meeting, adjourned" he announced all those present even Grimmjow

Tousen and Gin watched them exit the room. Tousen was sceptical about them and repeatedly gave Aizen his opinion.

"Lord Aizen,are you sure on using such crude methods?" He asked

Aizen didn't say a word, gesturing for them to leave. Doing so it was just him closing his eyes, till a gust of wind hit.

"You're early" he said opening them back open

"Somethings need my supervision and patience" a voice said

"...what makes Kakashi Hatake so important to you?"

The voice stayed silent for a period of time.

"Ichigo is making his way here, make sure your little side projects are ready for him" the voice warned then left with a gust of wind

"...they will"

 **Soul Society**

My body was exhausted as I walked back to my home.

"Captain Hatake!"

Looking seeing Lieutenant Shuhei rushing towards me. Stopping in front of me catching his breath.

"So? Where's the fire?"

"I came to inform you that training has been done, and paperwork accounted for" he answered

"Then why are you here?"

"To escort you back" he answered as I sighed

Walking it was pleasant nothing hurry to, nothing to rush towards.

"Captain Hatake"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The war, we've never been at war in centuries" he answered

"I think I was in war when I was alive" I responded

"How can you remember?"

"Don't know, they come from time to time"

Shuhei went silent for a moment.

"The first time I met a Hollow, I was... scared got someone killed" he confessed

I didn't respond right away, fear was a natural thing when encountering an enemy first time. Though the enemy were monsters that ate souls.

"You know why they're called Hollows?"

"No" he answered

"They're devoid of all reason but to eat they've lost themselves... don't remember who they were before"

"Isn't it true that we forget our memories over time?"

"I suppose, but those voids can easily be filled with new ones that's what makes us different"

"KAKASHI!!!!!"

Turning we both saw Captain Guy running at full speed. Stopping just before hitting us.

"C-captain Guy, w-what a surprise" I greeted

"Kakashi I challenge you to a match" he announced pointing straight at me

"M-match?"

"Yes, as true rivals we must push each other! So accept!!"

I sighed slouching in defeat.

"Like I said..." I spoke looking to Shuhei

"New memories"


	46. Last Breath

"We have a plan" Captain-Commander Yamamoto spoke

The Captains Council stood ready and able as time for drew close.

"I will have two captains enter into Hueco Mundo to draw the enemy into the Human World, but before that happens the Kido Corps must go first" he explained

"May we ask why?" Soi Feng asked

"They will set four pillars and at these will create a pocket dimension that will intercept any passage to the Human World" he answered

"I see" Captain Utitake commented

"The problem is that if all pillars are destroyed they will open a door back into the Human World"

"So how do you propose we keep that from happening?" Byakuya asked

"I have an idea"

Everyone looked to me, as my voice rang out.

"We can set our Vice-Captains at each one, the strongest of the Arrancar would be to busy dealing with us they would have to send their own subordinates" I answered

"A sound suggestion, but we don't know what to expect so all of you be ready" he ordered

Leaving we all still kept silent, as everyone was on edge. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. The first war in centuries, but I would need to relax to remain focuse.

Going to a public bathhouse for my nightly bathing. Taking my uniform off and grabbing a towel.

Sinking into the warm water my body began to loosen up. I had made sure to put on a medical mask before hand.

 **Meanwhile**...

In the trees atop the male bath Rangiku and Soi Feng sat with a camera.

"Come on we gotta get a better angle!" Rangiku whispered

"I-I don't s-see the p-point on s-spying on C-captain Hatake" she responded blushing furiously

"If we get a picture with his mask off we'll triple our sales! Just think the Women's Association could get a better essentials!!' She argued

"F-fine"

 **Male Bath**

The steam was nice and pleasant, but it became that time. Every night around eight others would come which would be my reason for being early. The first to enter was Shuhei and Iba.

"Yo, Captain Hatake you come here?" Iba asked as the two sunk in

"Of course"

"Don't Captains have their own private bathrooms?" Shuhei asked

"Yes, but nothing beats a nice soak"

A few minutes of relaxation came, as the other came. Might Guy and Ikkaku came along with Kira. It felt like a melting pot of peace.

"So Captain Hatake what do you keep hidden under that mask?" Iba asked

"Nothing"

 **Rangiku and Soi Feng**

The became focused after an hour, when mention of his mask came. Almost falling off the tree branch to get a closer look.

"Bull crap if it was nothing you wouldn't be wearing it" Iba retorted

"It honestly is"

"Well Captain Hatake? Do you?"

"No!"

Soi Feng scrambled for her camera due to the instance of Rangiku.

"Come on this could be it!" She said

The sound of the branch breaking alerted them. Til it finally snapped as it came falling down. Hitting those in the water, as they were distracted the two women quickly left.

 **Later**

"They really must get those trees trimmed" I said rubbing my head

Walking a well known trail, I could see someone at the top of the hill. It turned out to be Captain Guy waiting with his arms crossed. As I got closer he inhaled an ocean of air through his nose.

"Kakashi!!!!!"

Shocked by his outburst pointing his finger in the sky then to me.

"I challenge you!"

Sighing as I slouch in exhaustion.

"Why? We have an important mission tomorrow"

"That is why you have to except! We may not be here tomorrow, and I won't die without challenging you first" he explained

Looking at his eyes and he seemed to be determined.

"...fine" I sighed out as he smiled

Taking me to an open field, as I went for my sword.

"No Zanpakuto, I want to see how skilled you are with your fists!" He said

Removing my hand from the hilt. Instead putting my hands in a defensive position. Guy did as well putting on hand behind his back and the pointed at me. Waiting a moment we charged each other.

Guy threw the first punch as blocked it the strike was strong. It pushed me back a bit as I retaliated with a kick. My blow seemed to unaffect him, but we continued. Each strike hard and fast, it seemed like hours before the sun set. Our brows began to sweat even breathing harshly. As he went to strike I disappeared landing a kick to his chin. Flying he landed on his back.

"I...win"

Guy had a soured face as he shot.

"I won't accept it!!"

"What?"

"I challenge you again!!"

Sighing I raised my hand as he did.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!!"

"Shoot!!!!"

He had rock and as I had paper.

"Grrr...again!"

"Fine"

 **AN: just a short one**


	47. Prelude To War

We all sat ready at the gate into the Human World. I would be coordinating the team setting the pillars. They would have to be put into isolated areas.

"Remember, once Aizen and his Espada enter the decoy we will come in and disable Aizen and his elite" Captain-Commander Yamamoto spoke

All of us understood as a portal opened. Sixteen Kido Corp members and myself entered. In blink we were in the Human World, it must've been early as the day was still out.

"Okay, team 1 go to the bridge, team 2 the park, team 3 place yours somewhere with the city, finally the last will be on the other side of the city!" I ordered as they all left to do so

Within half an hour two of the four pillars were beginning to rise. We would have to hurry if we wanted to trap the oncoming enemy. Another half hour came as one was now finished. It was then Squads came in one by one first was the 1st Division, along with Captain-Commander.

"The first pillar is complete and the second will be done soon" he spoke as the others were developing

"Yes, once they're done the real Karakura Town will be safe" I answered

"When they arrive we best be ready for battle" he spoke

As the second pillar neared completion that the real Karakura Town was disappearing. The entire city would be placed in the Soul Society till Aizen was dealt with. As the last two were still being be placed more of the Divisions came. A few of the Captains with their Vice-Captains stood patiently.

"Kakashi"

Turning Sajin stood behind me, his face ever so serious.

"Sajin, did you need something?" I asked

"Kaname is sure to be amongst our enemy"

"Do you think you can fight him? Or will I have to?" I asked

"No, if I must fight him then I will" he reassured

His words almost seemed believable, if I hadn't seen the hesitation in his eyes. Something I can understand to face your best friends, almost seemed familiar to me.

Seeing the third slowly rise then finish. Most of the city had been vanished leaving the fake town. It was an exact replica, as the last finally rised. All the squads stood in place, ready as a Garganta began to open.

 **AN: short due to it being a prelude chapter**.


	48. The First Move

Garganta opened as the Arrancar along with Aizen and traitors. As he stood with a cold grin. As those inside stepped from the shadows. Aizen took glance around noticing the change.

"This isn't Karakura Town" he spoke

Noticing the four pillars before he could give the order. Captain-Commander flashed behind the three former Captains.

" **Jokaku Enjo** "

Pulling put his Zanpakuto the flames swarmed them, acting a wall. The three were trapped, for now. Returning my focused on the Espada, the elder one had been examining the pillars.

"Those must be key" he said in a dark tone

Looking to his Fraccion he gave them a look. They seemed to have understood and made way. It was only his subordinates fortunately. The Vice-Captains in there positions waited, but us Captains would have to engage in a fierce stare down with the Espada. There stood four of them one elder, one female, one stoic male, and large one. Examining each feeling powerful energy. It was then I felt the first fight start. Yumichika I assume and another most likely a Fraccion.

"So we meet again"

The voice made my head turn to see the elder man. His one eye dead set on me, the axe in his grasp warranted caution. I couldn't recall who he was, but was familiar.

"I don't recall you, have we met?"

"I was the Hollow that almost caught you and your Soul Reaper friends" he said in a deep voice

Recalling the mission he spoke of, the King of Hueco Mundo.

"Barragan Liusebarn"

"Correct"

Captain-Commander held his head taller, seeing the elderly man.

"So your the King of Hueco Mundo?" Captain-Commander asked

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto, been awhile since you and I stood on a battlefield"

Both glared each other down, their hands grasping their weapons even tighter.

"When we will be fighting, I'm tired of all this sideline bullshit" the larger of the Espada asked

"Shut it, we'll get our turn Yammy" the female answered

Yammy glared with growl as he also had hatred for her. As he scanned the rest of us, and smiled with a chuckle.

"They don't look so tough" he spat

No one spoke til our most energetic captain did.

"Well you just wait! When Soul Society's Great Green Beast!!" Guy shouted holding his fist tight

Yammy just seemed annoyed as Guy grinned excitedly. The feeling of the Vice-Captains clashing with Fraccion.

"So it seems the 'God King' serves a Soul Reaper" Captain-Commander Yamamoto insulted

Barragan tightened his jaw and clenched his fist.

"When can we start fighting!"

Turning to the female, with her gaurd who were also female.

"Calm down, we'll get our chance to fight we need to patient" the dark one said

"Argh!!" The one with multi colored eyes groaned

A powerful energy hit, I knew it was Shuhei.

"It seems he's gotten serious" I said

"It appears so" Captain Shunsui said lifting his hat an inch

If anything the tensions between the old men kept me on my toes. I had faced Barragan once, but knew how powerful he was. In the moment of thought I felt a spiritual energy disappear. That means Shuhei has finished his battle was over.

"Seems your Vice-Captain won" Captain Ukitake noted

"It would seem so" I replied

"That damn Findor" Barragan growled

"I thought Fraccion were supposed to be in high regards" Captain-Commander mocked

Barragan gritted his teeth and glared taking his axe in hand.

"I suppose I can be mistaken" he finished

"Damn Yamamoto" he growled

As the two locked on each other, a massive figure in the opposite side appeared. It resembled a whale and it seemed to be fighting with Ikkaku.

"It seems Vice-Captain Ikkaku may need assistance" Guy noted

Turning my way he smiled giving a thumbs up. With a flash he disappeared hastily.

 **Guy P.O.V**

Giving Kakashi my rival a bit of motivation before leaving. I came see giant of a fellow, glancing around to see Ikkaku on the floor.

"Ikkaku! You look no worse for wear! Hahaha!!" I laughed

The Vice-Captain growled at my optimism. Returning my focus to the giant whale. The Arrancar stared down apparently unimpressed.

"So you're a Captain? Hmm I'm a bit disappointed" he said in a deep voice

"Well you won't be, once we start this battle!" I responded getting into my fight pose

The Arrancar opened its jaws wide, before I could attack. A green Cero formed and shot. Dodging, the Hollow was surprised by my speed.

" **Dynamic Entry!** "

A powerful kick struck his face as the it launched the giant a few blocks away. The Vice-Captain Ikkaku was shocked by the power of youth!

"Hahaha!! It seems the power of youth!! Can not be stopped!!" I shouted fire in my eyes

The hollow recovered as his nose leaked blood. Bringing it's fist up attempting to punch me. Dodging I ran up his arm. Jumping with my leg high.

" **Leaf Whirlwind!!** "

Bringing down the strike on top of the whales head. It stayed for a moment as it slowly fell backwards. I chuckled in victory giving a thumbs up.

"You fought well!! Unfortunately I don't know you name!!"

Ikkaku seemed shocked at my unseen power. Focusing on him he was speechless.

"Ikkaku what's wrong!? Do you not feel the power of Youth!!!" I shouted fist tight

"Umm nothing Captain" he answered

 **Present**

We had been standing as Guy had left a few moments ago. Captain-Commander Yamamoto and King Barragan were still in a deep stare down. Almost anticipating their fight to begin.

"So another one dies, hmph pathetic" Barragan growled

"The reall fight is going to start soon" I noted

"We better win" Soi Feng ordered to her Vice-Captain Omaeda

"R-right!" He shouted

Guy returned without Ikkaku, but fortunately Vice-Captain Izuru had won his own fight. Able to provide medical healing.

"I'm getting tired of this!!" Yammy shouted

The Hollow flashed beside Captain-Commander Yamamoto. As the fist slowly made way to connect. Before it could Guy intercepted with a kick. Launching off Yammy's fist into the air.

" **Leaf Whirlwind!!** "

The strike hit the Arrancars head rocketing him away.

"Do not worry Captain!!!I'll deal with him!!" Guy shouted rushing towards him

After sighing I glanced at the blazing wall that seemed to have trapped the former Captains.

 **Aizen POV**

The old man had used his Ryujin Jakka. Seeing the blaze it was going to take sometime for it to burn.

"Lord Aizen, what should we do?" Tousen asked

"Simple, we wait why bring the Arrancar if they won't fight" I answered with a calm smile

"Right"

Now they would have to prove how useful they truly are.

 **Guy POV**

Finding the large man in a pile of rubble. Rising as he rubbed the side of his head. Groaning as he got to his feet.

"Bastard that hurt" he growled

"Sorry, but the power of Youth cannot be held back" I replied with a smile

Gritting his teeth as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Let's how it strong it is after you're dead!!" He shouted rushing at me

A horizontal swing came as I jumped back dodging. Putting distance between us as I got into defense.

"Now that's the spirit!!" I shouted

"Come on! Let's see what you got!!"


	49. Guy v Yammy

**Might Guy P.O.V**

The large fellow had his blade aimed at me, ready to kill if necessary. Glaring daggers as we squared off, I kept my position solid.

"So we gonna fight!!! or what!! Argh!!!" He shouted

Charging head on with his blade raised high. Bracing myself as he brought the blade down. Sidestepping to dodge, redirecting the sword only to miss again. As I attempted a punch a form spiritual energy formed around his hand. Firing I blocked it with both my arms. A blast of smoke as skidded out, my arms burnt. Looking as the sleeves of uniform was burned off.

"What the?"

"Ha! You like that!? It's my **Bala** it's like a minny Cero" he shouted

Sheathing his sword spiritual energy formed around his fists. Soon launching a barrage of Bala. Dodging through a series of flashing, but was caught with a hook to the jaw in mid flight. Causing me to be sent flying into a water tower. Hitting steel as the impact making the water gush out. Rubbing my jaw as I was soaked wet, before I could leave.

" **Cero** "

A red light hit as rubble and debris began to fall.

"Hahaha!!! Weak! You are nothing compared to an Espada!!" He shouted along with a bellowing laugh

" **Leaf Coiling Wind!!** "

A strong roundhouse kick struck Yammy's side. He was then sent crashing into the roof of a building. Barely able to escape the Cero, the dust gave enough cover to strike. Staring into the cloud of rubble as the giant rose. A small bruise was spotted on the side I struck. Checking he refocused on me and with angered eyes.

"You wanna fight!! I'll give it to ya!!" He shouted

Charging faster than last with a fist held back. Getting into defense, just as his fist struck I blocked with both arms. The force pushed me back, he then sent a flurry of punches. Dodging the last jumped.

" **Double Dynamic Entry!!** "

As both feet landed the Hollow was able to block just in time. Grabbing my foot he threw me down the street. Striking into the pavement going midair once more. Soon stopping at a light post.

"Ow" I groaned

Catching sight of a Bala, I flashed out the way. As another storm came, I dodge each time. This time heading for my enemy as I did. Getting close up he was surprised, lifting my leg up I brought it down.

" **Leaf Drop!!"**

Blocking it was enough as he was sent flying downward. Crashing into the road this time I didn't wait. As he stood up a struck a fist into his gut. Then a series of strikes at rapid speed, each hit pushed him back a little. He unexpectedly caught my hand, and threw me at a building. Like a rhino he charged hitting me, and soon carrying me through to the other side. He seemed happy that he had the advantage over me.

"How you like that!!" He shouted with an angered expression

As I got up something seemed off, it was his power. Feeling as it had grown, but not just that he seemed taller as well. He charged fist raised attempting to punch me. Barely able to escape each hit. His power was increasing, how? I couldn't tell. Though power leaked from him, his anger seemed to indicate that he was gaining power. A lucky punch striking my jaw as I retaliated with Leaf Hurrican kick to his own. He skidded across the road getting angrier.

"Now! Die!!"

As he opened his jaws to charge his Cero. An unexpected kick landed to the side of his head. He launched into a building, surprised I awaited for the dust to clear. As it did a woman stood before me.

"Not very impressive for your first fight" Soi Feng noted

"Captain Soi Feng, I see you've answered the call of burning youth!!!!" I shouted in excitement

I was knocked our of my unexpected feeling, noticing her Suzumebachi was released.

"Don't be ridiculous, I saw you needed assistance Kakashi suggested not to, but...I-I ignored him" she replied though losing confidence towards the end

"Well I'm glad"

I turned see the giant had even grew a few more feet.

"So what's the situation"

"I'm not quite sure, the longer we fight the stronger he gets" I answered

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Everytime we clash he seems to get larger in body and power" I explained

"So what should we do?"

"Fighting barehanded isn't going to win, but if you manage to hit him twice with your **Suzumebachi** " I answered

"So you know what my Shikai does?"

"Of course" I said with a thumbs up and bright motivational smile

Refocusing the man gritted his teeth and a vein pulsing out his head. He charged throwing a punch, Soi Feng attempted to redirect it with a kick. Only to be launched into the air nipping the corner of a building. Looking at me with rage filled eyes he roared.

"I'm gonna kill you!!!"

Soi Feng charged as he was focused on myself. Thrusting Suzumebachi into his shoulder. Blood burst out of the wound, before she could land the final strike. Her wrist snatched by him and thrown off. As he was about to follow up the attack, I blocked just in time. Struggling against the force we moved to avoid the growing strength.

"We need try something else" Soi Feng suggested

"Got any ideas" I asked

The giant stood for a moment unmoving. A rush of powerful energy surged, it was almost unbearable. It was then he roared and a massive shot of red spiritual energy hit him. Strong winds forced us down the street, as Soi Feng caught herself. As it calmed and the dust cleared. A massive shadow towered over the city. As my eyes adjusted I saw he had released his Resereccion. Something Espada had akin to Bankai, he was even more giant than before. Besides his size he now had 14 legs and a weapon as a tail.

"Hahaha!! I am Espada No. 0 Yammy Rialgo!!" He said his voice booming

"It seems this will be a bit more difficult" I whispered

Soi Feng without warning flashed away.

"No! Soi Feng-!!" I shouted cut off by an incoming fist

Dodging as he struck off the top of buildings. Soi Feng had appeared behind read to struck the massive butterfly shape stamp. Caught by surprise when one of his legs bent backwards striking her down.

"Argh!!" She howled as Soi Feng was caught mid-air

"Ha!! Got you!! Now die!!" Yammy shouted tightening his grasp

Soi Feng shouted in pain, feeling her bones on the verge of breaking.

" **Double Dynamic Entry!!** "

Crashing into his wrist freeing the young captain. Rebounding I shot towards the face of the brute. Fist tight landing a strong hit.

" **Leaf Hurrican!!!** "

Landing kick to the side of his neck forcing him to crash downward. Taking my chance I rushed to check in on my comrade.

"Soi Feng! You okay" I asked rushing to her side on a nearby building

"Yes, I'm fine just have a broken arm" she snapped rejecting my aid

"Good! That powerful fighting spirit will win this fight!!" I shouted with a thumbs up

She seemed annoyed, but refocused as the hulking figure rose up.

"Well we better get going" I suggested

Charging prepared to land another punch. He brought his as his fist was engulfed by a Bala. Hitting my I was carried off by the attack. Soon landing in the side of a building. Even before I could recover he charged a Cero, blasting at it's mark. Clawing at the strong fighting spirit inside. Jumped out of my position, landing a kick pushing him back. Putting a few feet between us, Soi Feng rushed to my side.

"Guy, I have an idea"

"Yeah, better make fast before he strikes"

"My Bankai" she answered holding up Suzumebachi

"I see, but you need me to buy you time" I answered connecting the dots

"Yes, it will require great time"

The Arrancar rose up once more, nodding she went to cover hastily. As it threw another Bala, I dodged flashing forward. Each strike missed, I found myself caught by a left back hand. Crashing towards the ground hard, waiting the dust clear. I flashed above him.

" **Leaf Drop!!** "

I shouted raising my spiritual energy, enough to cause a gash on his head. Falling to the ground picked himself up. Launching myself striking his shoulder to keep him down. Frustrated he attempted to swat me down. Flashing out of an attack to strike at his jaw. Catching me, I was thrown down and hit with another Cero.

Chuckling at his, a steady clanging sound cut him off. On a far off building Soi Feng stood with her Bankai. Jakuho Raikoben.

Taking aim, I ducked for cover as the missile took off. Hitting as it sounded like thunder and bright as the sun. Seeing the monster fall I flashed to her as she dangled from the rails.

"Amazing! Soi Feng!! I believe you've found your spirit of youth!!"

"Just help me up!!" She shouted in annoyance

Helping her up she was breathing heavily. Sweat poured off her as her Bankai relied on a vast amounts of spiritual energy.

In shock the Arrancar rose up again glowing in red energy. This time he was larger and had an all different form together.

"I'm at the peak of rage! You may die scum!!"

She winced attempting to raise her arm.

"That won't be necessary Soi Feng"

"Why not" she asked offended

"You require time to charge one shot, but two is going overboard" I answered

"So what will you do?" She asked

Flashing to the street the hulking figure looked down.

" **Gate of Opening** , open..."

My muscles felt released and unfatigued.

" **Gate of Rest** , open..."

My body began to feel energized, as my spiritual energy began to grow. All rushed a central point, as it could flet.

" **Gate of Life** , open..."

My blood flowed as my skin turned crimson, as more spiritual energy rushed faster and stronger.

" **Gate of Pain** , open..."

Feeling enough energy flow, I flashed as if immediately. Striking a blow to the Arrancar casing him to stumble. Not being able to see me, I flashed as he attempted to hit me. Running up his arm, I began to open another gate.

" **Gate of Closing** , open..."

My speed and power became greater than before. Flashing from one place to the other. He was unable to keep up as his dashed from side to side. A punch was thrown, but missed as I flashed in front of his chest.

" **Gate of Joy,** open... **Morning Peacock!!** "

Kick him in the air, which was just enough to launch phase two of my attack. Immediately punching him repeatedly, with such speed my fist became ablaze. The last hitting his jaw launching further into the air.

" **Gate of Shock** , open... **Daytime Tiger!**!"

A blast of energy hit the giant as it landed pushing him to the ground hard. Landing myself reverting back to normal as the Arrancar lay still.

"What was that?" Soi Feng asked amazed

Before I could answer I feel as my body had not released the gates in sometime.

Soi Feng glanced back at the giant then back to me.

"Just what are you"

 **AN: RIP STAN LEE.**


	50. Dragon vs Shark

**Kakashi POV**

From the spiritual energy Guy and Soi Feng had won against Yammy. Though the war was hardly over. The elders glared strongly unwavering towards one another.

"Tier Harrible" Barragan growled

The female turned to glare at him. He didn't most likely seeing her beneath him.

"How have your Fraccion handle themselves" he mocked

While Guy and Soi Feng fought, the female Tier Harrible had sent her own to fight. They had fought hard, but eventually defeated. Under orders she was forced to wait, and hoped to had kill them who decimated her friends.

That's when her gaze went to Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

The overpowered feeling of everyone's Spirit energy was overwhelming.

"This is getting troublesome"

"I'm going in" Toshiro spoke

"Don't be stupid" I answered

"I must if we ever to win"

 **Third POV**

Toshiro soon flashed attempting to fight the elder Espada. Intead was intercepted by the Tier Harrible. Grabbing his wrist she threw the short Captain far inside of town. As he flew he landed atop a roof, a cloud of smoke settling. Getting to his feet Toshiro flew to face his opponent. Her face covered by her jacket, with a blades strapped to the Espada's back. Her eyes cold and icy the spiritual energy she carried was immense.

"So you're an Espada?" Toshiro asked coldly

She stood quiet looking for an opening. Soon gazing at his blade seemingly wary. Raising her hand she place one finger into the ring on the guard. Pulling the blade from it's sheath catching it's hilt. Pointing the tip towards the Captain, prepared for battle.

"I've wanted to test my skill against a Captain"

Flashing Harrible charged, Toshiro barely blocking her strike. Her strength shocking as the Captain was pushed back. Sliding away he retaliated with his own strike. Slowly challenging the Espada, but was parried. Using the momentum to carry out a barrage of strikes. Each she deflected and countered just as well.

Toshiro jumped away then using his Zanpakuto to throw an ice slash. Hopping over the attack easily then refocusing. Glaring the two readied for any attack.

 **Kakashi POV**

I stood watching Toshiro face a strong enemy. She was skilled able to match any Captain if she wanted.

"What's that?" I said being alerted to a powerful spiritual pulse.

In the distant a surge of red spirit energy was seen. Spotting three Fraccion combining their powers. All focused on a single point and in a flash. A monstrous figure formed, all Vice-Captains charged using their Shikais. Any attack they used was futile and caused minor damage. Even breaking their Zanpakuto forms. Defeating any Soul Reapers that came near.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto ready to strike.

"I'll handle this" I said before he could

Flashing a good distance away, but the beast didn't acknowledge my presence.

 **Third POV**

Toshiro's mind then wandered to Rangiku. Her opponent or 'opponents' would just be as difficult. It was then Toshiro felt a familiar presence.

' _Momo_ ' he thought

Harrible felt his spiritual energy waver for a moment. Attacking his block wasn't strong as it was before.

"You seem to be distracted, is it because someone important came?" She asked

Toshiro began to slash, but blocked each time. Harrible then retaliated with an unexpected slash pushing him back. His movements imprecise unlike his usual fightinf technique. Gritting his teeth Toshiro began to fight harder pushing the Espada back.

 **Kakashi POV**

The monster seemed to be a fusion of the Fraccion. This beast would have to be put down... immediately.

" **Rakiri** " I spoke as I rose my hand

A bolt of lightning shot through its chest. It didn't react at first, but then moved it's hand to it's wound. Looking at the black liquid, then pounded it's chest. As if in shock it began to steadily pound then used full force on the wound. Grunting in frustration and after hitting it's chest.

" **Raor!!!** "

Massive amounts of spirit energy flooded the air. It began to grow in size and became even more monsterous. Looking on unfazed as I gripped my sword.

" **Dancing Blade Risk** "

In one quick dash the beast was defeated. Standing still unable to feel the strike. As it's flesh seperate blood shot out, falling to the floor quickly.

"It is done"

" **Roar**!!"

The beast rose again ready to attack.

" **Rakiri** "

Another bolt shot down obliterating it.

"Persistent beast"

The three Fraccion then attempted an ambush.

" **Kirin** "

Three bolts shot down striking the Fraccion. In a cloud of dust they lay defeated. I then flashed back to Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Scanning seeing Captain Shunsui was missing as well as Captain Utitake.

"Where have Captains Shunsui and Utitake gone?"

"They're fighting the last Arrancar" he answered

 **Third POV**

Espada No. 3 Harrible stood eyes widen. Seeing her subordinates defeated by a Soul Reaper. Tightening her hold on her Zanpakuto in anger. Toshiro then locked blades with her, as the two struggled

"Now you seem distracted" he spoke

As all those fought the elders again sat, but now it was time to act.

"I am tired of this waiting"

Barragan rose from his throne of bones. Smashing his fist through to get to his weapon: An enormous Battle Axe.

Barragan then points it towards Captain-Commander Yamamoto gazes at the gesture.

"I will be your opponent, Captain-Commander" he spoke loudly

Both glaring once again into each others eyes.

 **AN: I know this is short, but I'm cutting through the extra fights to get the important ones.**


	51. Resurreccion

Barragan stood glaring at the Captain-Commander, his axe unwavering. Yamamoto stared and removed the cane facade around his Zanpakuto. Unsheathing his blade prepared to fight.

"Prepare Barragan!" Yamamoto spoke

 **Toshiro V. Harrible**

The young Captain stood breathing heavily. Tier seemed confident in her ability, not showing fatigue. Toshiro frustrated gritting his teeth, and his hold tighten.

"Your holding back..."

Tier straighten up and made little expression.

"Your looking down on me" he growled glaring daggers

Keeping focuse Harrible sighing as she held her blade firmly.

 **"Hunt, Tiburon"**

Her spiritual pressure rose, with no signs of stopping. A giant orb of water formed around. As it swirled in it's current form, Toshiro anticipated her resurreccion. As the water slowed it burst showing a different Tier Harrible. Her sword was a giant bone pata, her outfit consists of the same make.

 **"Ola Azule!"**

A mass of yellow energy formed around her blade. Then with one quick thrust it was shot. Toshiro barely dodged the projectile. Exhausted he could now finally get serious.

"Finally, now I can truly not hold back!"

A heavy presence set in the air as a cold breeze swept in.

 **"Bankai"**

A thick fog of frost covered the area. Ice began to form around Toshiro's limbs resembling dragon claws. Then wings emerged out his back and three crystal petals above.

 **"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru"**

Harrible glared as did the young captain.

 **Captain-Commander V. Hollow King**

Barragan swung his axe down as it clashed with Yamamoto's blade. Sparks flew as the two elders fought struggling to get the upper hand.

"It seems age was not wasted on you, Genryusai" Barragan spoke

"It would seem the same for you" He retorted

Breaking Barragan defended against Yamamoto's assault of strikes. Using his axeman skills from any going past the Zanpakuto. The head Captain was challenged by an equal. Stopping Yamamoto's assault with a swipe, then followed with slash. Blocking Yamamoto was pushed back.

Stopping for a moment the two saw lights in the distance. As each one shot into the air, both stared back at each other.

"Children are so eager these days, they don't have the good fortune of savoring a battle" Barragan spoke

"Agreed, but under these circumstances they are unfortunately don't have a choice" Yamamoto said raising his blade

 **Toshiro v. Harrible**

Toshiro crashed into Harrible blades clashing. Pushing her back as she stayed calm then redirecting his attack.

 **"La Gota!"**

Shots of water were fired Toshiro dodged each swiftly. Her aim seemed to be off, but Toshiro suspected something more. Still able to dodge as each blast filled an entire street with water.

"Watch where you're going"

Shocked as he turned to see Harrible herself in front of him.

 **"Cero"**

A yellow energy covered her blade, as a slash variant of the technique was shot. Half of Toshiro's wing was caught in the blast. As he was barely escaped, his wing regrowing as he recovered. She flew to his level as they stood off.

"...you're waiting"

Listening she saw his eyes refocus, as she awaited.

"You're waiting for this place to fill with water, that way you can land a finishing blow" he guessed

"How are you so sure?"

"Cause it's what I would do" he answered

Not saying a word she held out her blade. Toshiro responded first as pointed his blade.

 **"Sennen Hyoro!"**

Ice pillars pierced the sky circling the Espada. Speeding up they soon closed in on her sealing her within a massive block of ice. Toshiro stood waiting to see if it had worked on the hollow. Staring the solid liquid cracks formed as he widen his eyes in shock. Watering bursted from the cracks that continued to grow in size.

"Is this the best you can do!?" She asked

As more poured out and the ice melted.

"You'll have to do better than this!" She spoke

Completing exploding turning to water. The now melted ice circled around her. Streaming inside her blade, as she glowed with yellow energy. Condensing the water she then aimed it at the captain.

 **"Cascada!"**

The large orb of water shot towards Toshiro.

"I can't let hit nor can dodge it in time"

As it came rushing he thought quickly, and finally came to an conclusion.

 **"Ryusenka!!"**

Charging first into the water tunnel, ice began to form. Only freezing small amounts.

"The water is to large to freeze, such a pathetic attempt won't help" she spoke

"Argh!!" Toshiro roared

Pushing past his limit as little began to change. The water showing no sign of stopping. Pulling one more burst yo freeze the whole technique in it's tracks. As it turned into one block of ice, soon falling as it shattered onto the street.

"You shattered my cascada, but it did nothing... sacrifice should forward your plan not save your comrades" she spoke flying above them

Gripping his sword, Toshiro rose up and took in deep breaths.

"Maybe so, but I can still fight"

"...not while you're in that state"

"Then I'll have to rely on what strength I do have" he answered

Taking in a deep breath, a blue glow shrouded him. His ice armor regrew, but the sky had gotten dark. Harrible took notice and stood on guard.

 **"Hyoten Hyakkaso"**

The dark clouds intensified and shook with thunder.

"My Zanpakuto is the strongest ice type that can control the weather, Tenso Jurin is a basic skill, but the strongest"

Settling, white snowflakes began to fall. Dancing beautifully in the wind, Harrible still in search of it's danger. As one landed on her blade, a bloom of ice rose. Widening her eyes in shock, attempting to flee. Only to be caught by another, one after the other. A tower of ice consumed her, as stood in her frozen prison.

"That should keep you there"

In the distance within a spiralling fire storm, Aizen awaited. It would end by his will.

"I've waited long enough"

Outside a Garganta opened, crackling and stretching. As darkness released, a hollow stood with a massive creature by side. The hollow didn't seemed to understand what was happening. Inhaling extensively a screech deafened those around.

"Prepare for the rides to change" Barragan declared


	52. Enemy of My Enemy

Screeching echoed throughout the town. Piercing everyone's ears, as it on. Fading the creature beside him, roared spewing black liquid. As the liquid fell, it began form into tall figures. As they did the giant blew away Yamamoto's flames out, releasing Aizen and his associates.

"Now we move" Aizen spoke emotionless

Toshiro distracted, but was shocked as the frozen prison behind him cracked. Turning in shock as it finally shattered. Harrible free spotted the hollow, recognizing him.

"Wonderweiss"

Toshiro raised his blade steady, prepared for a fight. Still exhausted from his last encountered with her. The hollow flashed away, Captain Utitake didn't expect such. As his chest was pierced by his hand. The Captain fell to the street below, Captain Shunsui attempting to kill, was then struck down by Starrk.

Yamamoto caught sight of the scene, distracted Barragan moved. Slashing down his axe, Captain-Commander caught before it landed. Barragan began a series of slashes, as the Captain-Commander countered each.

Turning I saw Vice-Captain Kira healing those that had fought. The massive amount of spirit energy would certainly slow the process. Flashing to their position Kira seemed confused to see me.

"Captain Hatake? What're you doing?" Asking

"I'm here to make sure the battle doesn't kill them" answering

 **Barragan v. Yamamoto**

Both stood apart, the spiritual energy becoming heavier. Barragan charged slamming his axe into Yamamoto's Zanpakuto. The soul reaper parried the strike, but was struck by an unseen punch. CausingCaptain-Commander flew threw oncoming buildings, Barragan flashed axe in air. Flashing Yamamoto escaped his attack, appearing behind the king, slashing as it was blocked by the handle.

"Strong after all these years?" Barragan spoke struggling against his might

"You've just lacked a proper opponent" Yamamoto growled

Seeing his chance Barragan disarmed the Soul Reaper, but at the cost of disarming himself also. Not accepting another blindside attack, Yamamoto threw a fist into Barragan's chest. Crashing into a wall, collapsing the entire first floor. Appearing at the scene below him, the smoke still present. Without warning Barragan gripped his ankle, throwing through the ceiling of a building. attempting to rise, Barragan pointed his hand.

" **Cero** "

A purple orb formed and shot down, destroying the entire block. Smoke covered again, Yamamoto shot out the debris. Landed a powerful right hook, blood came out spat out, regrouping Barragan retaliated with his own hook. The shock from each hit broke glass in the surrounding buildings. The two clashed once again, repelling each other.

 **Kakashi POV**

Standing guard the Minos Grande had formed, marching their way towards me. My hand rested on the hilt of my Zanpakuto. Before they could reach myself and the others. A blast hit the herd, destroying them. In the distant a small group of familiar faces were seen. A young man twirling a brown hat smiled.

"Shinji Hirako"

As well as the others that had vanished all those years ago. His smile wide, but his eyes carried the slightest hint of hate. Disappearing in a moment, most likely to see Captain-Commander.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend"

 **Battlefield**

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood bruised and scared, as did the God-King Barragan his robes in tatters. The two breathing heavily, their fists ready to continue the fight. Yamamoto felt a familiar spiritual presence, turning to see Shinji Hirako.

"Captain-Commander, haven't seen you in this conditionbefore" chuckling with his wide smile

"Shinji Hirako,so Kakashi Hatake didn't finish you off?"

Sitting in silence as the former Captain twirled his hat.

"Can we count on you to be allies"

His smile disappeared as he turned his back.

"No, we're allies of Ichigo Kurosaki" answering then flashing away

Seeing him disappear, a low chuckle from Barragan was heard.

"What's so amusing?"

"Your so called 'army' doesn't seem all that solid"

Yamamoto flashed landing a strike, but wasblocked by Barragan.

The Vizards stood at the front of Minos Grande to slow them down, only to give the Soul Reapers time to recover. All put their masks on, then assaulted the Minos.

Yamamoto fell to the street landing on one knee, seeing his Zanpakuto by his side. Down the block stood Barragan's axe. Taking it in hand as did Barragan holding it tightly, placing it upside down.

" **Arrogante** "

A shock of powerful purple energy shot out from the axe, covering the area they shared. Yamamoto unfazed by stood his ground, as it showed Barragan's true form. a skeleton wearing a crown and cloak armed with a ebony bladed axe. Holding his Zanpakuto tight a matching energy surged.

" **Ryujin Jaka** "

A wave of flames shot from the blade covering as just a wide of area. The purple energy clashed with the bright red.

" **Respira** "

Black mist moved towards Yamamoto, but soon countered it with his Ruyjin Jaka's flames. Neither the flames or mist died out, Captain-Commander flashed Barragan stood quietly. appearing beside him, Ryujin Jaka clashed with Arrogante, the ashes of flame met the mist of decay.

" **Taimatsu** "

The wave of flame pushed the hollow back destroying blocks of those around them. They continued to burn until Barragan was ash, focused on the burning inferno.A break in the fire was seen, Yamamoto spotted then moved into the air. Beams of decay shot out soon repelling the flames. Glancing up to the Captain-Commander raising his blade.

" **Respira** "

Swinging his axe the purple mist flew towards Yamamoto. Captain-Commander swung his blade letting loose his flames. Clashing once more as the powers destroying the buildings around them.

"You are a durable ant"

"Barragan, it has seemed your power has increased since we last fought" he commented

"It's shame after your death, no one will give me as much amusement than you"

Flashing behind Yamamoto attempting to surprise him with an attack. Reacting he blocked then retaliated, but was thwarted by the enormous axe. The mist and flame risen out of their masters. As they clashed, but neither yielding for the other.

 **Kakashi POV**

I stood watching my Captain-Commander battle the Hollow King. Spiritual pressure so strong I could feel it from where I was. Kira began sweating more, as he can feel the power.

"You sure we're safe?"

"Most likely"

Sound of footsteps were heard, turning to see a small child. Hiyori, she stood anger deep in her eyes.

 **AN: Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Barragan should've fought. I'm just saying it would've been an awesome fight.**


End file.
